Contra las Expectativas
by AiramScout
Summary: Un inicio diferente para nuestro amado duo, una muy inteligente Lizzy un no tan orgulloso Darcy y circunstancias no esperadas juntos para crear una union que vencera todas las expectativas
1. Chapter 1

**Contra las Expectavitas**

Longbourn

Junio 1803

\- Señora Hill! Señora Hill! Mis sales! Por Dios que vas a ser de nosotros? Si el muere iremos a dar a la calle!

\- Mama! Que pasa? De que hablas?

\- Tu padre niña! Se ha caído del caballo!

\- Entonces debes guardar silencio mama! Lo que menos necesitamos es que todos lo vecinos lo sepan, Señora Hill por favor déle algo a mi mama en su te para que esté tranquila

\- Señor Hill mande por el Señor Jones de inmediato, Señor Mathews ayude al valet de mi papa a llevarlo a su cuarto por favor

\- Si Señorita Lizzy

Varias horas más tarde en la habitación del señor Bennet

\- Lo siento mucho Señorita Lizzy, pero por el momento no puedo hacer más solo queda espera que su padre despierte

\- Muy bien gracias por su ayuda Señor Jones la Señora Hill lo acompañara a la puerta, Señor Hill dejé un par de mensajes el despacho que deben ser enviados de inmediato.

\- Claro Señorita, yo me encargo

\- Que vamos a hacer Lizzy? Si él muere …

\- No lo digas Jane Papá no ha muerto y no podemos perder la esperanza de que se recupere, mientras tanto debemos evitar que mama diga algo a cualquiera de nuestros vecinos.

\- Señora Hill por favor vea que mama se mantenga tranquila y si es necesario sedarla hágalo esta noticia no debe salir de aquí antes de que el tío Gardiner llegue,

\- No se preocupe Señorita

Al día siguiente

\- -Así que no se puede hacer nada sobre su condición?

\- -No señor el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, podría consultar con un especialista pero por el momento no hay más que hacer.

\- Por supuesto usted entiende la importancia de guardar las consecuencias del accidente señor Jones? Por el bien de las Señoritas de la casa, puede usted hacer esto por nosotros?

\- Por supuesto señor Gardiner, después de todo el señor Bennet no está muerto, solo débil,

\- Gracias señor Jones.

\- Para servirles señorita Lizzy, y cuídese mucho, volveré en una semana o antes de haber algún cambio.

Unos momentos más tarde en el despacho y después de una larga charla entre las señoritas Elizabeth, Jane Bennet y los señores Gardiner y Phillips algunas decisiones habían sido hechas,

\- Estás segura que es lo que quieres que se haga Lizzy?

\- Si, si se le informa al señor Collins de lo sucedido él querrá tomar cargo del Estado y quien sabe donde nos dejaría eso a mama y a nosotras, me pasé toda la noche leyendo los papeles del la vinculación de la propiedad, es de papá mientras él viva, aún así, el señor Collins podría querer tomar la propiedad debido a la incapacidad de papá de manejar el estado y no sabemos so el fallo sería en nuestro favor , por lo tanto debemos asegurarnos de que mama no hable y por eso están ustedes aquí.

\- Tú padre siempre dijo que eras la más inteligente de sus hijas y si él pudiera hablar ahora sé que te diría lo orgulloso que él está de ti, y quiero que sepas que yo lo estoy, y voy a apoyarte hasta el final Lizzy y cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

Esto último bahía sido dicho por el señor Phillips que era esposo de la hermana de la señora Bennet,

\- Gracias tíos, no saben como se los agradezco, ahora muchas cosas van a cambiar el Longbourn,

 **Espero que les guste mi inicio, se que ya existen varias historias de una muy inteligente Lizzy y todo pero hey, yo no escribí orgullo y prejuicio, solo juego un poco con sus personajes. Atte; Airam**


	2. Chapter 2

**LONDRES**

 **AGOSTO 1807**

A solo a unas horas de haber visto a su hijo partir en el barco que lo llevaría a un pequeño Tour por Irlanda y Escocia George Darcy del estado de Pemberly en Derbyshire iba llegando a la casa del Conde de Matlock su hermano por matrimonio contando con que su compañía le ayudaría con el sentimiento de soledad que había dejado la partida del joven Fitzwillian, terrible serian las cosas que descubriría en casa de su cuñado.

\- Buen día Sr. Darcy

\- Buen día Conrad, se encuentra el Conde en casa?

\- En su despacho Sr. Quiere que lo anuncie?

Dijo el Mayordomo con un tono que hizo saber al Sr. Darcy que sería

conveniente si no era anunciado.

\- Gracias Conrad, pero por hoy déjame el factor sorpresa.

\- Claro Sr. Como usted diga

\- Te he dicho que no Catherine! Esto tiene que hacerse con cuidado si presionas a George e va querer el compromiso y sabes bien que es un riego que no podemos correr. Debemos hacerlo de tal forma que él crea que es su idea, que es lo mejor para Fitzwilliam y Pemberly y entonces obtendremos lo que queremos

\- Pero no entiendes Henry, si no actuamos pronto Rosings se perderá!

\- Pues corta tus lujos Catherine! Fitzwilliam partió hoy a su gran tour, y si hacemos las cosas bien cuando él regrese será un hombre comprometido, y con él viene el beneficio económico, mientras tanto controla tus gastos.

\- Está bien, pero tiene que ser este año, Rosings no resistirá mucho y por lo que sé Matlock tampoco

Para ese momento el Sr. Darcy había escuchado suficiente y se alejó del despacho.

\- Como pude ser tan tonto Anne, tú me dijiste que no confiara en tus hermanos, tú me lo advertiste

\- Que tenga buen día Sr. Darcy, su carruaje está listo

\- Gracias Conrad, por favor no le digas al Conde que estuve aquí

\- Como diga señor, y tenga cuidado

Observando al mayordomo George se dio cuenta que como en todos los hogares de alta cuna los sirvientes se daban cuenta de los mas íntimos detalles de sus habitante, y supo que Conrad era de confiar.

\- Me podrías informar si ellos piensan en algo drástico por favor.

\- Por la Srta. Anne en cuanto sepa de algo importante se lo haré saber… hmm una cosa más señor

\- Si Conrad?

\- Los sirvientes recomendados por el Conde, despídalos

\- Nuevamente gracias Conrad, esta es la dirección de mi abogado cualquier cosa el sabrá donde localizarme

 **Residencia Gardiner**

\- Como vez Lizzy ha sido un buen año para nuestras inversiones, espero que estés feliz

\- Claro que si tío, con estos ingresos ahora mis hermanas tienen una razonable dote y mi madre no tendrá mucho de que preocuparse

\- Y tu papá sigue mejorando?

\- Si, ya puede comunicarse un poco mejor, solo sigue con una salud muy frágil

\- Y tu madre?

\- Como siempre, la verdad me sorprende que hay podido guardarse la situación por ya casi 4 años, pero por lo demás su única queja es no poder entretener a los vecinos

\- Pero ha entendido no es así?

\- Si, pero requirió mucho trabajo por parte de Jane, tía Margaret y la Srta. Higgins para hacerle entender que con la situación de papá no sería apropiado

\- Si me imagino, pero de verdad Lizzy si te da problemas no dudes en decirme

\- De acuerdo tío si me da problemas te lo diré

\- Bien! Cuales son tus planes para el resto del día?

\- Quisiera ir a Hide Park si te parece tío

\- Está bien, pero lleva a un criado y una doncella contigo de acuerdo?

\- Gracias tío no tardaremos! Jane vas a parque conmigo?

\- Claro que si Lizzy espera por mi!

 **Ya sé que George Darcy no es un OC para ser exactos pero tengan paciencia conmigo como pueden ver el es parte fundamental en esta historia y muy pronto un encuentro que será muy importante para nuestros personajes, gracias por leer los garabatos de esta servidora**

 **ATTE: Airam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

 **Capítulo 3**

Cuando el Sr. Darcy se aproximaba a su casa vio el parque, en Pemberly si tenía un problema iba por una cabalgata pero en la ciudad era lo más que podía pedir así que toco el techo de su carruaje y le dijo al mozo que diera instrucciones a si valet de preparar las maletas para salir temprano al día siguiente.

Una vez en el parque se dedicó a deambular una rato, vio una pequeña banca y decidió descansar un rato.

\- como llegaron las cosas a esto? Como esperan ellos que Penberly pague por su s costosas vidas, lo que teneños ha sido resultado del trabajo duro, tiempo de sacrificios para que el estado sea tan prolífico como para que vengan ellos y quieran llenar sus cofres con el esfuerzo de mi familia, pero ni loco lo voy a permitir!

\- Pero que puedo hacer para evitarlo? Faltan 6 meses para que Fitzwilliam regrese de su tour y a como están las cosas no puedo evitar pensar que son capaces de hacer de todo con tal de lograr su cometido.

\- Perdone caballero, pero no pude evitar escuchar que está preocupado, mis tíos suelen decir que un problema compartido es una problema aligerado.

\- Perdón señorita?

\- Su rostro, lo vi desde allá y noté que está preocupado, créame, se de preocupaciones y lo que le hacen a los matrimonios, no dejaré que le hagan eso a usted.

\- Suenas muy madura, que edad tienes?

\- En septiembre cumplo 16. pero ha pasado por mucho, tal ves si le platico yo, luego usted pueda desahogarse, hecho?

\- De acuerdo…

\- Hace casi 4 años mi padre tuvo una caída de su caballo, para muchos eso no sería problema, pero verá nuestro estado está vinculado lejos de la línea femenina de la familia así que como ve se él moría terminaríamos en la calle, esa preocupación amargó a mi madre al grado de que es lo único que piensa, en casar a sus hijas bien para así no preocuparse de nuestros futuros.

\- Y como sigue su padre?

\- Pues delicado, no ha vuelto a caminar, apenas habla, pero sigue vivo y mientras decisiones tuvieron que ser hechas por el bienestar de la familia.

\- Hmm pues si han pasado por mucho, y por lo que has dicho supongo que las decisiones recayeron en ti?

\- Si, mi padre me veía como el hijo que nunca tuvo así que desde pequeña tuve acceso a su limitada biblioteca, lo acompañaba a sus juntas con el administrador del estado y demás, espero pueda guardar mi confidencia, sabe que no está bien visto que una mujer administre la tierra, mucho menos una tan joven

\- Si no te preocupes, bueno lo mío podría ir por la misma venia que tu situación.

\- Verás, tengo un solo heredero, esta mañana lo dejé en el barco que lo llevará en un viaje de 6 meses por el continente, no quería ir a mi casa que iba a estar vacía así que decidí visitar a mi cuñado, cuando llegué el mayordomo me dijo que él se encontraba en su estudio y me pregunto si quería ser anunciado, eso no es típico de él así que le dije que no, cuando me aproximé a al estudio escuche las voces de mis dos cuñados…

 **Bueno primero que nada garcías por seguir con su paciente lectura de mis garabatos y créanme con cada capitulo mi admiración por los que ya han publicado crece yo paso horas y horas pensando solo para lograr capítulos pequeños y pero como ya dije es mi primer intento de historia, para quien preguntó por las edades de Lizzy y Fitzwilliam, Lizzy tiene aquí casi 16 y Darcy 22 aprox, tengo que checar cuando es su cumpleaños de acuerdo a canon, en fin por hoy queda este capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana, por su paciencia de nuevo gracias ATTE Airam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, solo juego con sus personajes**

Después de considerar la situación por un momento El Sr. Darcy continuo con su relato, ¿Qué en esta chica le daba la confianza de continuar? él no estaba seguro sería que en el mar de gente que probamente habían observado su angustia solo esta chica había sido la única lo bastante valiente, y hasta cierto punto impropia para acercarse sin conocerlo, pero eso era precisamente, ella no lo conocía ¿Que tenía que perder?

\- Ellos hablaban de cómo tenían que manipularme para lograr el compromiso de mi sobrina con mi hijo, y como con eso ellos tendrían acceso al dinero de mi estado para pagar las deudas de sus estados, algo que en sí es extraño se supone que ellos tienen ingresos de 8 mil libras por año, no deberían tener deudas.

\- Con un estado de ese tamaño deben haber crecido acostumbrados a los lujos, los cuales en desmedida pueden llevar a cualquiera a la quiebra.

\- Ciertamente y me temo que es lo que ha pasado, me preocupa el nivel de desesperación en sus voces.

\- ¿Cree que atentarían en contra suya para llegar a su hijo?

\- Si, me temo que si, al salir el mayordomo me dio a entender que ellos tenían gente entre mi personal, di orden de cerrar la casa y empacar las maletas para volver a mi estado pero…

\- Se pregunta si es seguro y en quien pede confiar.

\- Si.

\- ¿Tiene al menos tres en su servicio en quien puede confiar sin reservas?

\- Mi valet ha estado conmigo desde joven, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno puede preparar todo para viajar a su estado pero solo tomar gente que ha estado en su servicio desde el principio, un cochero, un mozo, su valet, prepare cartas como si fuera a viajar de la forma usual, e instruya al ama de llaves de que al cerrar la casa solo deje al personal de confianza, y ninguno de los recomendados por sus cuñados, luego en lugar de viajar a su estado acepte mi hospitalidad vaya a su estado y de ahí mande instrucciones a su estadote hacer lo mismo que en la casa de la ciudad y adicionalmente de que si sus cuñados pasan por ahí de hacer parecer que usted acaba de salir a atender algún problema de último momento.

\- Si ellos no me pueden encontrar, entonces no me pueden dañar

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Bueno si no es molestia, será un honor acepta su hospitalidad señorita ¿?

\- Benett, Elizabeth Benett de Longbourn en Hertfordshire.

\- George Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire a su servicio Srta. Benett.

 **Residencia Gardiner**

Un par de horas más tarde y después de haberle dicho a sus tíos Gardiner de lo sucedido en el parque.

\- -¿Cómo pudiste Lizzy? ¿Sabes lo que esto puede significar?

\- Perdóname tío pero no vi otra solución, el hombre no podía ver una salida por si solo y sabes muy bien que a veces las personas no relacionadas a un problema son la que pueden aconsejar mejor.

\- Edward no creo que sea el momento de recriminaciones, sabes que yo soy de Derbyshire y reconozco el nombre Darcy, es una familia muy reconocida por ser honorable y caritativa, ayudar al Sr. Darcy podría beneficiar a nuestras niñas.

\- No lo hice por beneficio propio Tía.

\- Y yo lo se Lizzy, pero nunca esta de mas contemplar lo bueno que un acción en ayuda de otros puede traerte, no estoy diciendo que pidas compensación por tu ayuda solo que tal ves al ganar la amistad del Sr. Darcy has ganado una conexión que puede importante para tu familia en algún otro momento.

\- Perdón Lizzy, me preocupa esto pero si crees que es algo que tienes que hacer yo te apoyo ¿Cuándo sales para Longbourn?

\- Lo se tío y te entiendo es solo que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada al verlo tan solo y angustiado, te prometo ser cuidadosa, me gustaría salir mañana a primera hora, acordé con el Sr. Darcy de encontrarnos en la posada antes de llegar a Meriton, consideré que él llegaba en su carruaje a Longbourn directamente podría llamar atención innecesaria.

\- ¡Oh Lizzy! tienes un corazón muy noble, y no hay nada de malo en ello recuérdalo, y tú Jane ¿Que piensas de todo esto?

\- Creo que Lizzy hizo lo que ella consideró correcto y yo la apoyo, no veo que puede ser tan malo en esto, es ayudar al prójimo después de todo.

\- Esta bien Lizzy pero deja que las acompañe por mi tranquilidad mental ¿Si Lizzy?

\- Claro que si tío, de hecho yo te lo iba a pedir ¡Pero me ganaste!

\- ¡Bien, a prepararnos, salimos mañana temprano!

 **Residencia Darcy**

Al su casa el Sr. Darcy es recibido en la puerta por su mayordomo y su valet, como él lo había pedido antes de su desvío al parque.

\- Bienvenido Señor.

\- Meser, buenas tardes, necesito hablar contigo y tu esposa.

\- Claro que si señor, dejaré a Abernaty en la puerta y la localizo, ¿en el estudio señor?

\- Si, en media hora, Connor acompáñame al estudio por favor.

\- Señor.

\- ¿Está todo listo para salir mañana temprano Connor?

\- Casi todo, el mozo no dijo por cuanto tiempo el viaje, Señor.

\- Indefinido Connor, necesito otra cosa, tenemos que mover las joyas de la familia y el efectivo que tengamos en la caja fuerte de mi habitación, con mucha discreción tráelo todo para el estudio y hablaremos mas cuando estén aquí los Meser.

\- Si señor.

Mientras esperaba por sus empleados el Sr. Darcy trato de relajarse con un trago mientras consideraba que tanto podía hablar con ellos de la situación, y sin darse cuenta si mente regreso a la valiente señorita que en un segundo había traído tranquilidad a su mente y quería ya conocer más de la familia que había formado a tan extraordinaria persona, en eso estaba su mente cuando se presentaron Connor y los Meser al estudio.

\- Connor, Sr. Y Sra. Meser, lo he llamado aquí por una situación muy delicada, hoy me he enterado que ninguno de mis cuñados en de fiar y que además han estado confabulando en contra de mi familia al grado de que tal vez tengan espías dentro de la casa, por lo tanto vamos a tomar algunas medidas, vamos a cerrar la casa por el resto de la temporada y solo conservaremos el personal mas necesario para su cuidado y asegúrense de que sea personal de mucha antigüedad preferentemente que venga directamente de Pemberley, voy a dejar una carta para mi abogado que deberás entregar personalmente Meser y solo después de haber cerrado la casa y seleccionado al personal.

\- Si señor.

\- Mañana solo me acompañaran Connor, nuestro más confiable cochero y mozo.

\- Muy bien señor.

\- Meser es muy importante que si llega a venir cualquiera de mis cuñados no tengan acceso a la casa en ningún momento y de preferencia que haya al menos dos personas cuidando por la noche, si preguntan, me fui con la intención de pasar en Pemberley hasta el regreso del joven Fitzwilliam.

\- Por el momento es todo, Connor espérame por favor.

\- Señor.

\- Bien Connor, arreglemos lo de la joyas y los pendientes inmediatos.

 **Pues aquí esta el mas reciente capitulo, espero que sigan conmigo y por sus comentarios muchas gracias.**

 **Katarapotter, muchas gracias por tus observaciones y espero este capitulo sea mejor por ellas, como lo dije antes es mi primer intento de escribir, ¿me creerías si te dijera que lo que he escrito de mi historia es solo dialogo? La poca descripción que tengo la he incluido al momento de transcribir a la computara.**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ATTE Airam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio**

 **Agosto 1807**

 **En un camino de Hertfordshire**

Cuando el Sr. Darcy llegó a las hostería en la que acordó a encontrarse con la Srta. Benett aseguró una sala privada y entonces procedió con las primeras instrucciones para cubrir su rastro y hacer difícil para sus cuñados el encontrarle.

\- ¿Entonces queda claro Abernaty?

\- Si señor

\- Haber repite las instrucciones

\- Harper aquí y yo vamos a seguir con rumbo a Pemberley por la ruta usual sin pasar por Meriton, vamos a descansar en el camino en las hosterías de costumbre, vamos a decir que el señor lleva prisa y solo desea refrigerios y cambio de caballos, mientras usted y su valet toman una pequeña caminata.

\- Muy bien, sigue

\- Una vez un Pemberley le entregamos sus cartas al Sr. Y Sra. Reynolds, si alguien, es decir sus cuñados, pregunta usted llegó al estado y no salió hasta que un problema con uno de sus otros estados, ¿Cuál? No sabemos, lo hizo salir a toda prisa y solo lo acompañaron el cochero, su valet y varios mozos.

\- ¡Excelente!, yo sabia que podía contar con ustedes

El Sr. Harper un poco incomodo con dejar a si patrón preguntó

\- ¿Está usted seguro señor que no hay otra salida?

\- Por el momento, esta es solo el principio de la solución, cualquier otra cosa que necesite se los haré saber ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿No creerán que dos señoritas son capaces de lastimarme o si? Por lo que se son poco mas que unas niñas

\- Tiene razón señor, es solo que con lo que nos ha dicho

\- Lo sé y agradezco su preocupación y su lealtad, y si por alguna emergencia ustedes saben que no vamos muy lejos de aquí

\- Y de ser necesario podemos pedir indicaciones hacia Longbourn desde aquí

\- Así es, ¡calma hombre!

\- Si señor

\- Que tengan buen camino y cuídense mucho ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si señor.

Y así el Sr. Darcy se despidió de sus hombres y en un acompañable silencio esperó la llegada de las señoritas Benett por un poco más de media hora cuando pudo observar a la Srta. Elizabeth que bajaba de un carruaje y envió a su valet a recibirlas e indicarles el camino hacia la sala donde él se encontraba.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas, caballero.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Darcy permítame presentarle a mi hermana mayor la Srta. Jane Benett y mi tío el Sr. Edward Gardiner

\- Jane, tío el Sr. George Darcy y el señor…

\- Conrad Mills, él es mi valet

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Darcy, Sr. Mills

\- ¿han tomado ya algún refrigerio señores?

\- No, la verdad apenas estuvo listo el cambio de caballos mi carruaje salió y aunque me asegure de que mis empleados se llevaran algo de comer me olvidé de pedir algo para nosotros

\- En ese caso ¿Les pareces si comemos algo mientras nuestros caballos descansan? Aunque ya no estamos lejos de Meriton no quisiera forzarlos a trabajar tanto.

\- Por nosotros está muy bien

\- ¿Tío te puedes encargar?

\- Por supuesto Lizzy

\- Y bien ¿Qué puede decirme de su pueblo Srta. Elizabeth?

\- Pues verá somos una comunidad pequeña, alrededor de 20 a 25 familias, los estados principales serían Netherfield Park y Longbourn, pero el primero lleva mucho tiempo sin ser ocupado por sus dueños y en muy raras ocasiones es rentado por alguna familia para la temporada de caza.

\- Entonces puede decirse que la suya es la familia principal de su comunidad

\- O lo era por lo menos hasta el accidente de papá, desde entonces no hemos participado mucho de la vida social, me temo que nos hemos vuelto un poco reclusos

\- Pero, ¿La Srta. Benett no está fuera en sociedad?

\- Mi hermana así lo quisiera, pero Jane ha decidido que quiere esperar a que Lizzy esté lista para salir con ella, así serían ellas dos y mi hermana para las asambleas y bailes locales. intervino el Sr. Gardiner

\- ¿No complicará eso las cosas? Quiero decir, en una comunidad tan pequeña no debe haber muchos prospectos y dos hermanas en sociedad al mismo tiempo generaría competencia entre ellas ¿No?

\- Sr. Darcy ¿Es que acaso no ha visto a mi hermana? ¿Quién podría competir con su Belleza?

\- ¡Lizzy sé seria por favor! Lo que pasa aquí realmente señor, es que a mí me da miedo socializar sin la ayuda de Lizzy, siempre he sido muy tímida y quisiera tener a mi hermana querida a mi lado para darme ánimos, además de que ella no se da el valor que nosotros sabemos que ella tiene

\- Hummm... Ya veo a la Srta. Lizzy no le gustan los halagos

\- ¡Sr. Darcy! No hay mucho que halagar aquí

\- Yo creo Srta. Elizabeth que usted está acostumbrada a que la menos precien y eso no es bueno, no deje que nadie le diga que usted no es suficientemente buena, no importa de quien venga la crítica, se que usted piensa que hablo sin fundamento, ya que apenas nos conocemos pero creo haber visto lo suficiente de usted para decir que es brillante, cariñosa y bondadosa, aún siendo yo un extraño, usted vio que me sentía abrumado y ofreció un oído para mis problemas y una solución donde yo no creía no había ninguna

\- Solo le di una solución temporal

\- Y creo que ha estado desde ayer pensando en una solución más permanente a todos mis problemas ¿No es así?

\- Estaría mintiendo si le dijera que no

\- Creo yo que es parte de su naturaleza, tener un problema en sus manos y no dejarlo hasta tener una solución que sea favorable para todos los involucrados

\- Bueno, en su caso, no para todos, créame si le digo que no he prestado nada de atención al bienestar de sus cuñados

\- Yo tampoco y francamente estoy empezando a pensar que no me importa. Pero bien, dígame ¿Qué solución me tiene?

 **Pues esto es todo por este capitulo perdón por el suspenso pero se que Lizzy no es la única con soluciones en su cabeza, ustedes que opina, déjenmelo saber.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios especialmente a Lexie-chan94, por acompañarme en cada paso de esta historia, que dices se convertirá en un padre, un suegro o ambos, ¿Quién lo sabe? atte. Airam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio**

Con los ojos de todos puestos en Lizzy, Jane anima a su hermana a continuar.

\- Si Lizzy, dinos que solución se te ocurre

\- Primero que nada ya que hemos acabo de comer y de apenarme, deberíamos emprender el camino a Longbourn, después de todo esta es una conversación que es mejor mantener entre nos

\- Tienes mucha razón Lizzy, Caballeros si pueden acompañar a mis sobrinas al carruaje mientras yo pago el servicio, después de todo es preferible que nadie note que no partieron con su carruaje ¿no es así?

Ya una ves en el carruaje Lizzy comenzó.

\- Bueno, de hecho hay varias soluciones y creo que para el caso deben de tomarse por lo menos dos medidas para asegurar que sus cuñados no puedan acceder a su estado por medio de su hijo, la más obvia sería comprometer al joven Darcy con una persona de su elección, alguien en quien usted pueda confiar, con los atributos que usted crea necesarios para ayudar a su hijo con el trabajo que algún día será suyo

\- Presiento que usted tiene un pero para esto

\- Pues es que tal vez esto no le agrade al joven Darcy, después de todo él no está aquí para opinar y no sabemos se él ya tiene a alguna joven en quien él ya esté interesado o si por inclinación propia él escogería a su prima

\- Si veo su punto

\- También puede atar la herencia a dicho matrimonio, pero como con la opción anterior el joven Darcy tal vez se oponga e incluso puede amargarse sobre el hecho de que la opción fue tomada de sus manos

En esto le toco sugerir algo al Sr. Gardiner

\- Pero en ese caso tal ves se pueda tener una cláusula de salida para los novios, pero con el contrato de por medio sus cuñados lo tendrían muy difícil conseguir su cometido, ¿Que otras opciones quedan Lizzy?

\- Que se estipule en el testamento de que si por alguna razón, sea cual sea, su hijo se casa con su prima él perdería la herencia

\- ¡Lizzy! Eso es muy extremo

\- ¿Lo es tío? Por lo que el Sr. Darcy escuchó sus cuñados tienen que obtener el dinero antes de que este año termina o al menos una de las propiedades se pierde, además esta opción es solo en caso de que algo llegara a pasar antes de que el Sr. Darcy pueda hablar con el joven Darcy de lo que está sucediendo

\- Además hay medidas preventivas, tal ves el Sr. Darcy pueda obtener las deudas de sus cuñados de forma discreta y en caso de que ellos intenten algo puede usar estas para contraatacar por ponerlo de alguna forma, o sostener la amenaza de ir a La Marshalsea podría ser suficiente

Ahora fue el mismo Sr. Darcy quien intervino

\- O todo junto

\- Supongo que usted ya había considerado alguna de esta opciones

\- De hecho solo lo última, dejé una carta para mi abogado con instrucciones de empezar a identificar y obtener sus deudas, pero creo que fui muy en pensar que tendría tiempo de hablar con Fitzwillian, no se me ocurrió considerar que alguna calamidad podría ocurrir

\- Lamento darle malas noticias, pero ese pensamiento fue lo que me llevó a invitarlo a nuestro estado, pero ahora me temo que sus cuñados puedan contactar a su hijo cuando ellos no puedan localizarlo, podrían hacerle creer que es necesario que regrese

\- Eso no creo que sea tan fácil porque ellos no tienen idea de su itinerario, pero tampoco es seguro que yo lo contacte porque por desgracia el valet que lo acompaña fue recomendado por mi cuñado

\- Perdone de nuevo mi intromisión, pero para estar al grado de perder los estados las deudas de sus cuñados deben ser substanciales, el apoderarse de ellas va a ser costoso

\- No es por presumir pero tengo la solvencia necesaria para, de así quererlo, poder comprar al menos dos estados de tamaño considerable y a decir verdad, la razón que el monto no me preocupe tiene que ver con una perdida en la familia, es precisamente lo que ese dinero representa lo que me había detenido de usarlo

Dicho esto el Sr. Darcy pareció perderse en alguna memoria por lo que el Sr. Gardiner consideró necesario redirigir la conversación

\- Tal ves pueda apostar uno de sus hombres en el puerto, dijo el Sr. Gardiner obteniendo nuevamente la atención del Sr. Darcy

\- Alguien que lo conozca y en quien su hijo sepa que es de confianza

\- Tal ves pueda mandar a mi ahijado

\- Perdone la interrupción señor, Dijo el Sr. Connor, pero al joven no le agrada el Sr. Wickham y no va a confiar en nada de lo que él diga y para ser sincero yo no creo apropiado confiar esta citación a él

\- No entiendo que llevó a Fitzwillian y a George a esto, pero tú Connor, ¿Cómo es que no habías dicho nada antes?

\- No es mi lugar hablar de la personas que usted considera cercanas señor

\- Puede ser que su hijo haya visto algo en el carácter de su ahijado que no le parece correcto, ¿Ha sido siempre así entre ellos?, comentó Lizzy

\- No, creo que fue desde que fueron a la universidad, cada que regresaban para las vacaciones pude notar un cambio en el trato entre ellos, pero Fitzwilliam nunca ha querido confiarme el por qué de ello

\- Bueno, dijo el Sr. Gardiner, Lizzy puede tener razón después de todo los jóvenes aprovechan que están lejos de casa para mostrar sus lados menos favorables y si como asumo son próximos en edad, uno o el otro hizo algo que no le pareció al otro y por la edad solo pueden ser una de tres cosas o las tres

\- Escuela, mujeres o dinero, dijo el Sr. Darcy más para sí mismo que para la platica en general, perdón señoritas por un momento me olvide de su presencia

\- Por nosotras no se preocupe Sr. Darcy, podremos ser hijas de un caballero, pero eso no significa que no estemos al tanto de los vicios de algunos hombres, estando al cargo del estado he llegado a conocer mucho del mundo en general, y no le oculto nada a Jane, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga y consejera

\- Y no sabes como lamento eso Lizzy, si hay algo que lamento de toda esta situación con Longbourn es la exposición al lado insaboro de la vida que has tenido, y si no le molesta mi intervención creo que tal ves yo pueda ayudarlo, vera como comerciante tengo amigos con establecimiento alrededor de Cambridge, si es ahí a donde asistieron su hijo y ahijado

\- Si, en efecto

\- Pues usted debe saber que si quiere saber algo de quien sea siempre es a los comerciantes a quien debe referirse para casos de reputación

\- ¿Cree que puede averiguar que paso?

\- Probablemente, si fue algo tan serio para que su ahijado perdiera la confianza de su hijo algo debe haberse oído alrededor de la escuela

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

\- La servidumbre siempre se entera de todo, en algunos ambientes más que otros, y nunca está demás algún mozo o doncella que haya comentado algo por ahí

\- Cierto, el chisme es el chisme, y a pesar de todo siempre tiene un poco de verdad, si puede hacerme ese favor Sr. Gardiner estaré en deuda con usted

\- ¿Están seguros que deben intervenir en esto? Después de todo no saben que vallan a encontrar y quien fue el más perjudicado en este asunto, su hijo debe haber tenido alguna razón para no decir nada

\- Sin embargo y a pesar de que puede que mi hijo se moleste, algo me dice que tengo que averiguar, más vale prevenir que lamentar y creo que prefiero saber si mi ahijado no es quien yo creí ahora, que lamentarme después

\- Mientras usted esté seguro, pues bien, aquí estamos Sr. Darcy, Sr. Mills Bienvenidos a Longbourn.

 **Hola de nuevo, pues ahí lo tiene un capitulo más, ojala sea de su agrado, como puede que hayan notado hay un indico a una pregunta que ya han hecho algunos de ustedes.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y como siempre muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura**

 **Atte. Airam**


	7. Chapter 7

**+Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio.+**

Antes de que el carruaje se detuviera el Sr. Gardiner consideró apropiado advertir a los caballeros de algunas cosas.

\- Antes de proceder a las casa caballeros tengo que advertirle que mi hermana tiende a ser un poco, entusiasta, por favor tomen todo lo que diga con un grano de sal

\- También tienen que saber que no soy la persona favorita de mi mama

\- Lizzy eso no es verdad

\- Oh Jane, te he dicho que dejes de intentar justificarla, dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose luego a los caballeros

\- Ella piensa que todo lo malo que le pasa a esta familia es mi culpa y no importa lo que nadie le diga, ella solo no oye razón, así que no se sientan incómodos o intenten intervenir, ella no cambiará por nada

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?, Es decir, pienso o más bien entiendo que gracias a usted, su madre y hermanas aún tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas ¿Qué puede usted haber hecho para que su mama no la aprecie?

\- No nací varón

Con esas palabras el carruaje paró y los caballeros vieron la puerta del mismos abrirse, descendieron entonces el Sr. Gardiner quien ayudó a sus sobrinas y luego los señores Darcy y Mills, una ves en la puerta fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves la Sra. Hill.

\- Bienvenidas a casa señoritas, Sr. Gardiner

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta Sra. Hill ¿Dónde está mama?

\- En casa de su Tía Phillips señorita Lizzy

\- Muy bien al menos no ahorramos la efusiones iniciales, ¿Recibieron mi express de ayer Sra. Hill?

\- Todo fue arreglado de acuerdo a como lo pidió señorita

\- Muy bien y gracias Sra. Hill, caballeros permítanme presentarles a nuestra ama de llaves Sra. Hill, El Sr. George Darcy y el Sr. Mills su valet

\- Bienvenidos caballeros, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones para que puedan refrescarse

\- Si les parece bien nos vemos en el estudio el una hora caballeros, tío te encargas de mostrarles donde ¿por favor?

\- Claro que si Lizzy

\- Nos vemos mas tarde entonces

Cuando la Sra. Benett regresó a casa y se enteró de que sus hijas habían regresado con su tío y dos caballeros más, no perdió tiempo en irrumpir en el cuarto de sus hijas.

\- ¡Lizzy! ¿Cómo es que trajiste invitados y no me informaste? ¿Es acaso algún pretendiente de Jane? ¡Oh debe ser eso! yo sabia que ella no podía ser tan bella para nada ¡una hija camino al altar!

\- ¡Mama! No es ningún pretendiente de Jane no sería propio o ¿es que no te importa?

\- ¡Lizzy!

\- Lizzy nada, ¿Como es que después de tantos años no has aprendido a controlar lo que dices? ¿Quieres que recorte tus gastos otra vez?

\- ¡No te atreverías!

\- Por supuesto que si, el Sr. Darcy es un asociado de mi tío, él necesitaba salir de Londres por complicaciones con su salud y nuestros asuntos con él no han quedado del todo finalizados, por eso lo invité aquí, y si quieres tener un lugar donde vivir cuando papá muera harás bien en controlarte, ahora sal de mi cuarto

\- Eres una mal agradecida Lizzy, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

\- Mama he estado ocupándome de esta familia desde hace casi 4 años, no puedes decir que soy mal agradecida, ningún niño de casi 12 años tendría que ser responsables de sus padres y si tú tuvieras un poco de sentido común yo no tendría que haberlo hecho, ahora por favor déjame sola, no estoy de humor para soportar tus quejas

\- ¡Con esa actitud solo lograras quedarte como una solterona!

\- Si mama, lo que tú digas

\- Bien Jane ¿Puedes decir ahora que mama no me odia?

\- Oh Lizzy, si fueras un poco mas paciente con ella

\- Tal ves, ¿pero realmente esperas que tenga paciencia cuando le he dicho una y mil veces que deje de pensar en subastarnos al mejor postor? El matrimonio no es nuestro único recurso, al menos no ahora, porque para casarnos vamos a necesitar una dote, y sabes muy bien que ni ella ni papa se encargaron de darnos una, y no trates de defenderla Jane, sabes que en lo que respecta a mama nunca estaremos de acuerdo

\- Bien Lizzy deja ir e intentar calmarla, tal ves así te de tiempo de atender al Sr. Darcy y seguramente al Sr. Mathews

\- Gracias Jane

\- Y para que lo sepas, claro que agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por la familia, yo soy la mayor y se que no podría haber hecho la mitad de lo que tú haces, gracias Lizzy

\- ¡Oh jane no me hagas llorar!

\- Solo quisiera que tú y mama se llevaran mejor

\- Tal ves cuando yo sea un poco mayor la entienda mejor, por el momento, no puedo

\- Solo, no, no importa tú has lo que tengas que hacer ¿si?

\- Si Jane, gracias, y ¿Podrías hacerme favor de hablar con la Sra. Higgins y ver que mama no haya intentado que las niñas no dejaran sus estudios?

\- Bien, hablamos después de la cena ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro Lizzy

Y con un abrazo Jane fue en busca de su madre y así darle tranquilidad a Elizabeth para su reunión de más tarde.

 **Bueno, ahí lo tienen un capítulo más, se que es corto pero estaba ansiosa por publicarlo, hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por seguir teniéndole paciencia a mis garabatos**

 **Airam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio**

Antes de dirigirse al estudio Elizabeth decidió hacer una visita a su padre para ver como se encontraba este, y aprovechar para calmarse un poco después de su conversación con Jane

\- ¡Hola papá!

\- Izzy

\- No te esfuerces papá, solo quería decirte que ya volvimos, y que el tiempo que pasamos en Londres fue de mucho provecho, nos fue muy bien con la inversiones, sabes, ya tenemos 50 mil libras y eso sin contar lo de mama y además he hecho un nuevo amigo

\- Izz

\- No, no esa clase de amigo, solo un caballero que descubrió que estaba siendo mal usado por sus cuñados, pero de alguna forma se que él va a ser importante para la familia, ya sabes una de esas corazonadas mias

\- Te… quiero… niña

\- Y yo a ti papá, y ahora descansa que te quiero aun muchos años más conmigo

 **Mientras tanto en el estudio**

\- ¿Gusta un poco de vino Sr. Darcy?

\- Si por favor Sr. Gardiner, su sobrina es una dama asombrosa para ser tan joven, ya quiero ver la clase de mujer llegue a ser

\- Y yo, pero la verdad es que hubiera preferido que no hubiera tenido que madurar tan pronto

\- Si, eso es una lastima, pero ni yo se si mi hijo con toda su educación lo hubiera hecho tan bien a la misma edad

\- Me temo que de haberle pasado a él, su estado ya no estaría en su posesión, con sus cuñados circulándolo como buitres él no lo hubiera tenido nada fácil, bien que mal mi hermano Phillips y yo, así como mi esposa estuvimos aquí apoyando a Lizzy desde el principio, en el caso de su hijo, es resto de su familia no habría sido más que un obstáculo

\- Como le doy gracias a Dios de que los descubrí a tiempo, o al menos eso espero, siento escalofríos de pensar en lo que pudo ser de mi hijo en una situación parecida a la de su sobrina, Fitzwillian siempre ha sido de un carácter muy gentil y es apenas ahora, después de la universidad que ha regresado un poco más serio, y ahora me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con lo que haya pasado entre él y George

\- Bueno, con un poco de suerte eso el algo de lo que tal vez obtenga respuesta pronto

\- Aquí entre nosotros, y espero no pasarme de impertinente, ¿Es en serio lo que dijo la Srta. Elizabeth respecto a no ser varón?

\- Si, me temo que si, mi hermana estuvo conciente desde el principio de la importancia de un heredero, ella no siempre fue como ahora, pero como dijo Lizzy, las preocupaciones pueden cambiar a la gente, Benett no quería tantos hijos, pero mi hermana insistía en tratar y tratar, pero de alguna manera el que el segundo embarazo fuera otra niña fue mas difícil en ella que las demás, pero es lo único que nos explica la forma en que la trata

\- Hmmm supongo que en cada familia hay uno que otro misterio

\- Si, y este es el nuestro

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Gardiner, caballero, estaba buscando a la Srta. Lizzy, me dijo la Sra. Hill que hoy volvía

\- Oh, como puede ver ya volvimos pero ella aún no ha bajado

\- Entonces mejor vuelvo mañana, después de todo no se fue mucho tiempo y fueron unos días realmente tranquilos

\- De acuerdo, pero antes de que se valla Mathews déjeme presentarle al Sr. George Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire

\- Un gusto el conocerle señor

\- El gusto es mío caballero

\- El Sr. Mathews es el administrador del estado y el Sr. Darcy es un huésped de Lizzy

\- Que tenga buen estadía señor, y hasta pronto caballeros

\- Es algo joven ¿no?

\- Si, su padre era el administrador anterior y no tenía mucho en el cargo cuando ocurrió el accidente de mi hermano, creo que eso hizo mas fácil para él aceptar a Lizzy como su patrón, por decirlo de algún modo

\- Supongo, ambos tomaron responsabilidades importantes años antes de lo que hubieran querido

\- Si, tal vez

Una vez que Elizabeth se sintió suficientemente tranquila se dirigió al estudio para un análisis mas profundo de cada opción disponible para el Sr. Darcy

\- ¡Ah Lizzy, por fin! Pensé que Fanny no te dejaría en paz

\- ¿De que hablas tío?

\- Perdón, pero nos la encontramos de camino aquí

\- ¿Y como se comportó?

\- Es curioso que se refiera a su mama como si fuera una niña malcriada

\- En cierta forma lo es, ¿Cómo lo parece su habitación Sr. Darcy? se que probablemente no es los que acostumbra

\- La habitación está muy bien gracias, y a decir verdad creo que podría ser un cuchitril y no me importaría, después de todo yo soy una imposición aquí

\- Claro que no señor, yo lo invité ¿no? ¿bueno en que estábamos caballeros?

 **Pues aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo, y si tienen comentarios déjenme un review ;)**

 **Airam**


	9. Chapter 9

**+Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio+**

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

\- Opciones preventivas y definitivas, contesta el Sr. Darcy

\- Cierto, ¿que es lo que piensa de la opciones que le di?

\- Que todas son muy eficaces en la solución del problema más inmediato, ¿pero que pasa a largo plazo?

\- ¿Cómo que a largo plazo?

\- Es solo que no creo que mis cuñados se queden de brazos cruzados una ves que vean su plan frustrado

\- ¿pero que mas podrían hacer?

\- Espero no llegar a que averiguarlo

\- Esperemos, entonces en conclusión, dijo el Sr. Gardiner

\- Lo primero es hacer un nuevo testamento, con la estipulación de que si mi hijo se casa con su prima, mi estado será para alguien mas, después un contrato matrimonial de mi hijo y una joven que sea adecuada para Señora de Pemberley y por ultimo, obtener cuantas más de las deudas de mis cuñados para tener un poco de peso sobre ellos, así neutralizando la posibilidad de que ellos accedan a mi estado através de Fitzwilliam

\- Y yo intentaré averiguar si su ahijado es de fiar, si no tendrá que pensar en alguien más para estar al pendiente del regreso prematuro de su hijo

\- Bien, pues por el momento tenemos un plan de acción, mi otro tío es un abogado, tal ves él pueda empezar con el papeleo que necesite, después su abogado puede finalizar lo que haga falta, también sería bueno dejar una copia del testamento con alguien que no sea su abogado solo como una precaución extra

\- Si, pero si no les molesta preferiría empezar eso mañana, mi abogado ya debe estar al tanto de la situación así que mañana a primera hora le enviaré un mensaje urgente con lo que requiero y que él empiece el papeleo necesario, cuando lo tenga listo, y si no es molestia, voy a pedirle que venga aquí y ese día si su tío puede estar presente sería de mucha ayuda

\- Y yo partiré mañana a Londres y empezaré a preguntar sobre el Sr. Wickham, ¿Cómo prefiere recibir la información que descubra sobre él?

\- Creo que eso dependerá de lo que usted descubra, lo dejo a su discreción

\- Muy bien

\- Señorita, caballeros la cena está lista

\- Gracias Sra. Hill vamos de inmediato, bien señores tomen aire, es hora de enfrentar a la familia

\- Lizzy con un poco de suerte no va a ser tan malo

\- Ojala tío, ojala

Unos momentos más tarde en el comedor de Longbourn, y como es de esperarse de la Sra. Benette.

\- Entonces Sr. Darcy ¿Es usted dueño de un estado? ¿Ya conoció a mi hija Jane? ¿No es ella realmente hermosa? Y le aseguro ella tiene todo lo que necesita para ser la mejor esposa

\- ¡Mama, te dije que dejes en paz al señor!

\- Fanny, el señor Darcy está aquí por requerimientos de salud y si sigues molestando lo único que vas a conseguir es dejar en mal a Lizzy

\- Y a quien le importa lo nadie piense de Lizzy, no tiene 16 y ya es una solterona en proceso, te digo tú y tu necedad de apoyarla solo la han estropeado ¡Ningún hombre la querrá como esposa!

\- Sra. Benette con todo respeto, si algún hombre es incapaz de aceptar a su hija será solo por que no quiere lidiar con usted, será mejor que haga caso a su hermano y cierre la boca

Tenemos que comentar que para el momento la familia ya se encontraba en el segundo curso de la cena, y con un incesante cuestionamiento de la señora Benette queriendo saber todo de su invitado, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Lizzy de ser… no tan ella, así que ante el asombro de todos los presentes en la mesa el Sr. Darcy habiendo llegado a su limite intento poner a la señora en su lugar

\- ¡Y quien se cree usted para venir y hablarme así en mi propia casa!

\- ¡Mama! Si vuelves a abrir la boca voy a cancelar tu mesada por lo próximos tres años

\- ¡no te atreverías!

\- ¡Pruébame!

Y con eso la Sra. Benette se retiró de la mesa

\- Siento mucho haber perdido la paciencia con su madre Srta. Elizabeth, pero no entiendo, se que me lo advirtió, pero ¿realmente es así con usted siempre?

\- Si Sr. Darcy y no se preocupe ya estoy más que acostumbrada a sus malos tratos, como le dije ella siempre me ha menospreciado, primero por no ser varón, luego por ser la favorita de mi padre, y ahora porque no soy su ideal de lo que es una esposa

\- Pues si yo fuera si padre estaría muy orgulloso de la manera en que ha sabido sacar adelante a su familia, y aún mas bajo sus circunstancias, le aseguro que no muchos caballeros que han llevado una educación formal podrían haber hecho lo que usted, mi hijo es un gran muchacho pero no estoy seguro que él hubiera hecho lo que usted a su edad

\- Eso no lo podemos saber, los problemas tienen una forma de sacar lo mejor o lo peor de las personas, por lo que he visto usted ha sido un bien ejemplo para su hijo y tal ves él hubiera batallado, pero yo creo que él habría salido adelante, el mayor problema hubieran sido sus cuñados, pero dado el tiempo, él hubiera salido adelante de eso estoy segura

\- Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, espero no se ofenda pero, solo ha hablado de su heredero y su ahijado o sus cuñados, ¿Tiene más familia?

\- Ya me parecía me parecía que en algún momento preguntarían, y no se preocupen es una pregunta muy lógica, verán, Fitzwillian es el único de mis hijos que llegó a ser adulto, cuando él tenía nueve años fue de visita al estado de mi cuñado y en ese tiempo llegó un brote de fiebre a mi comunidad, muchos murieron, entre ellos mis dos hijos menores, y aunque poco después mi querida esposa pudo darme una niña, ella perdió su vida en el parto, Georgiana tenía casi diez años cuando decidió que quería ir a cabalgar sin compañía, Fitzwilliam estaba en la escuela y yo estaba en otra parte del estado, el mozo pensó que ella se quedaría en las cercanías y cuando callo del caballo no había nadie cerca para pedir ayuda, cuando la encontramos parecía dormida, pero ya no despertó

\- Lamento mucho sus perdidas Sr. Darcy

\- Gracias, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que nos hemos resignado a ser solo nosotros dos

\- bueno, cuando si hijo se case y tenga hijos podrán disfrutar de una gran familia nuevamente

\- Dios la oiga señorita, Dios la oiga

\- Vaya ¿En que momento se fueron los demás?

\- Poco después que Fanny, ya sabes que Jane y Mary pueden ser muy silenciosas y me temo que nosotros estábamos muy concentrados en nuestra charla

\- Tienes razón tío, bueno ha sido un día muy largo y mañana perece será igual, así que con su permiso yo me retiro, buenas noches caballeros

\- Buenas noches Lizzy

\- Buenas noches señorita

\- Ya que Lizzy se ha retirado dígame que le preocupa, no pude evitar notarlo más serio que al principio del día

\- Temo que se ofenda si le digo lo que está en mi mente

\- Diga lo que piensa y trataré de tomarlo con calma

\- Quiero a la Srta. Elizabeth por nuera

\- Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Bueno, no piense mal, pero tal vez solo sienta agradecimiento había ella por haber estado en el lugar y preciso momento y no se diga la temeridad necesaria para acercarse a un desconocido que se encontraba notablemente preocupado por algo, no es algo que pueda esperar de cualquiera, y menos en nuestra sociedad

\- ¡Oh! Estoy agradecido ciertamente, pero casi cada segundo que paso en la compañía de su sobrina me convence que ella es exactamente como me habría gustado que mi hija fuera y ya que no puedo tener una hija, tal ves pueda adquirirla a través del matrimonio

\- Pues buena suerte con eso, como pueda ver mi hermana ha hecho que Lizzy resienta un poco que el matrimonio sea la única opción para señoritas de buena familia y con poca fortuna

\- Bueno, tampoco es como si lo quisiera de forma inmediata, estaba pensado en que ellos se casaran cuando ella cumpla 19

\- Esa sería una muy buena edad, ni muy joven para generar resentimiento, ni muy grande como para no haberse hecho a la idea

\- Si y Fitzwilliam estaría por cumplir 25, mientras tanto, tendrían tiempo de conocerse y quien sabe, incluso enamorarse

\- ¿O?

\- O para entonces mis cuñados ya no serían una amenaza y ellos podrían tomar su propio camino

\- Pues reitero, buena suerte con eso, o mejor dicho con Lizzy

\- Mucha gracias Sr. Gardiner

\- Edward o Gardiner si lo prefiere

\- Solo si me llama Darcy

\- Bueno Darcy, un brindis por un maravilloso futuro para nuestros muchachos

\- Por un maravilloso futuro

 **Aquí tiene un capitulo mas, espero lo disfruten y si tiene preguntas dejen un review, hasta la próxima**

 **Airam**


	10. Chapter 10

**+yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio+**

Al día siguiente el Sr. Darcy se dirigió al estudio pensando en comenzar con su correspondencia antes del desayuno, él al ser un caballero de granja comenzaba sus días temprano sin importar si estaba en el campo o la cuidad y aunque sabia que lo mismo sería para los habitantes de Longbourn, se sorprendió de llegar al estudio y encontrar a Lizzy ahí.

\- Buen día Srta. Elizabeth, ¿Está despierta hace mucho?

\- Buendía Sr. Darcy, a decir verdad si, no pude dormir bien así que decidí revisar los libros y un par de otras tareas antes de que llegue el Sr. Mathews y tengamos que salir a visitar a los arrendatarios, así puedo dejar el estudio libre para que usted pueda hacer su correspondencia con privacidad

\- Eso no es necesario, yo podría trabajar en mi habitación, no quiero mas molestias de las necesarias

En eso so oye que tocan a la puerta

\- Adelante, contesta Lizzy

\- Es desayuno esta listo señorita, caballero

\- Gracias Sra. Hill en seguida vamos

\- Veo que usted tampoco maneja horario de cuidad

\- La verdad solo soy más un granjero que un citadino, si no fuera por la antigüedad de mi nombre no iría a Londres para nada, pero ciertas posiciones sociales conllevan obligaciones también y por el bien de mi hijo ignorarlas es algo que no puedo hacer

\- Bueno como granjera yo misma no visitaría Londres si no fuera por la inversiones que mi tío maneja por mi, esas son pláticas de las que no quiero que mi madre sepa detalles

\- Es muy sensato de su parte, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? y espero no se ofenda

\- Adelante

\- ¿Por qué sus hermanas no la defienden? Veo que su hermana mayor es favorita de su madre, pero ella no hace nada por ayudarla

\- No es que no lo haga, es solo que nos hemos dado por vencidas, los últimos 4 años no han sido fáciles con la forma de ser de mama, al principio yo manejaba todo y tenía que soportar las lamentaciones de mama de que no podía entretener a los vecinos, que le daba vergüenza mostrar la cara en Meriton por temor de que alguien se diera cuenta de que su hija estaba ocupando el lugar de su padre, Jane intentó decirle una y otra ves que lo que yo hacia era por el bien de la familia, pero cada intervención de ella solo servía para que mama se quejara de que yo estaba poniendo a su dulce hija en su contra

\- Así que Jane optó por tomar el manejo de la casa, acordamos una suma para que mama pudiera gastar y entretener al menos una ves al mes, con la condición de no decir ni una palabra de la situación en casa, viniendo la advertencia de Jane ella se comporta, pero nada y digo absolutamente nada, hace que mama cambie su actitud hacia mi, así que después de casi 4 años ya es algo que solo pasa

\- Es solo que, como granjeros, tengo una idea de lo mucho que usted debe trabajar, y por lo que he visto, lo bien que ha de maneja las cosas, es difícil escuchar lo que su madre dice, si fuera yo, estaría gritando de orgullo que una hija mía fuera tan madura y capaz

\- Bueno para mama la definición del éxito y causa de orgullo sería que me casara con un hombre rico, y la verdad no se si aún así ella estaría feliz

\- Pero si somos sinceros creo que mama tiene razón en una cosa, a los hombres les desagradan las mujeres inteligentes

\- No a todos, tal ves es porque una mujer capaz es una noción impopular pero si todos los padres le dieran a todos sus hijos, sean hombres o mujeres, el mismo tipo de educación, no sería así

\- Y aún así, no es la forma en que la sociedad trabaja

\- No, no lo es

Para este momento habiendo ya acabado los dos de desayunar se habían dirigido nuevamente al estudio, Lizzy dejando libre el escritorio para el Sr. Darcy y ella leyendo algo mientras esperaba al Sr. Mathews, y dejando la puerta abierta para observar con las propiedades sociales

\- Buen día Lizzy, Darcy

\- Tío pensé que te levantarías mas tarde

\- No pequeña, quiero empezar el camino a Londres temprano, tengo mis obligaciones llamándome, por cierto Darcy ya que voy a Londres ¿quieres enviar algo? Te ahorraría tiempo

\- Se hecho si, solo tengo una carta con instrucciones para mi abogado, deja escribir una carta de presentación parar que él sepa que puede confiar en que lo que le entrega en realmente de mi parte, me temo que mi ultima misiva lo haya dejado un poco desconfiado

\- De cuerdo, pues a desayunar, Lizzy ¿bienes?

\- Nosotros ya desayunamos tío, y de hecho solo estoy esperando por el Sr. Mathews así que déjame desearte buen viaje, y cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muchas gracias Lizzy y cuida mucho de ti y de tus hermanas

\- Claro que si tío

\- Se que tiene 4 hermanas pero solo he conocido a 2

\- Las más pequeñas Kitty y Lydia están todavía en edad de guardería y al cuidado de la Sra. Higgins, he querido que tengan el menor contacto con mama, ella tal ves tenga un poco de precaución con los vecinos, pero como ha visto, no sabe controlar lo que dice en casa y bajo las circunstancias es un riesgo que no podemos correr, además al no ser ella misma una dama muy educada, me temo la clase de mujeres que haría de mis hermanas y la Sra. Higgins tiene todo mi respeto en lo a institutrices se refiere

\- Eso es otra cosa que llama mi atención ¿Como con el ejemplo de su madre, usted y la Srta. Benette son tan gentiles? Sin ofender a su madre

\- No se preocupe, se a lo que se refiere, Jane y yo alcanzamos a tener el ejemplo de nuestra abuela Benette, ella falleció cuando yo tenía 8 años y era toda una dama, intentó educar a mama pero algunas cosas son simplemente imposibles, y bueno después el ejemplo de nuestra tía Gardiner

\- ¿Y como es que un caballero de educación, como me imagino que es su padre, pudo escoger a su madre?

\- Enamoramiento creo yo, y el no estar preparado para la vida de campo, sabe papa no era el heredero de Longbourn, sino si hermano mayor, Mi papá era maestro en Cambridge cuando un accidente de carruaje lo dejó como dueño del estado, regresó a Meriton en un estado un poco desubicado y al recibir atenciones de las hijas de los locales que no esperaba, creo que pensó que ella era alegre y joven y que conforme madurara se convertiría en la clase de dama que el quería, pero como ve eso no pasó

\- Eso nos indica como es necesario tener cuidado cuando escogemos a nuestra pareja

\- Si, yo he decidido que no me casaré a menos que respete y admire a mi futuro esposo, y de ser posible solo por amor

\- Pues ojala así sea señorita

\- Gracias Sr. Darcy, ahí esta Mathews, lo dejo a su correspondencia y nos vemos más tarde

 **Pues ahí tienen un capitulo más hasta la próxima**

 **Airam**


	11. Chapter 11

**Longbourn**

 **Agosto 1807**

Una tarde al regresar Lizzy de sus visitas con los arrendatarios

\- Buenas tardes Srta. Elizabeth

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Darcy, pase por favor dígame ¿en que puedo serle de ayuda?

\- ¿Quería saber si me podría permitir invitar a mi abogado por un par de días?

\- Por supuesto que si Sr. Darcy, solo dígame que día lo espera para tener todo listo

\- El llega mañana, al principio pensé que lo que tengo que ver con él sería rápido, pero de no ser así

\- Claro, usted sabe que no hay problema y dígame como se ha sentido, ya lleva más de una semana aquí ¿se ha arrepentido ya?

\- No, la verdad me ha dado mucho tiempo de considerar muchas cosas de mi vida y de la educación que ha recibido mi hijo a través de mi

\- Es increíble lo que un tiempo fuera de nuestras obligaciones nos lleva a pensar

\- ¿Es un carruaje lo que se oye?

\- ¿Quién podrá ser?

\- Señorita es su tío Gardiner

\- ¡oh, espero que todo esté bien!

\- Lizzy, Darcy buenas tardes

\- Hola ¿esta todo bien tío?

\- Si, perdona se te preocupe pequeña pero creí apropiado informa a Darcy de lo que descubrí sobre el Sr. Wickham en persona

\- ¿Tan mal es?

\- Mucho me temo, Lizzy lo siento mucho pero a pesar de lo madura que yo se que eres, lo que voy a decir es solo para los oídos del Sr. Darcy

\- Claro tío, dejen enviarles te y refrigerios y después tienen el estudio para ustedes solos

Unos momentos después La Sra. Hill dejo una bandeja de te y refrigerios pero al parecer ninguno estaba de humor para comer

\- Ya estoy temblando ¿Qué descubrió?

\- Bueno, en pocas palabras el señor es un mujeriego, borracho, apostador y plagiario

\- Oh Dios

\- Es famoso alrededor de Cambridge por seducir a las hijas de los comerciantes, por dejar deudas de juego en las tabernas, por visitar los peores de los burdeles, pero lo peor es que mucho es esto lo hizo con el nombre de su hijo

\- ¡Que!

\- Como lo oye, su hijo estuvo a punto de ser expulsado de Cambridge por la mala fama generada por el Sr. Wickham en su nombre

\- ¿Pero como es que Fitzwilliam no me dijo nada?

\- Pues siento mucho decirle esto pero parece que tanto Wickham como su hijo están bajo la impresión de que usted no le creería a su hijo

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe usted eso?

\- Bueno como usted sabe no todas las personas prestan mucha atención a los sirvientes, lo mismo parece cierto en este caso, un comerciante estaba diciéndome acerca de los rumores cuando se acercó uno de los maestros y me pregunto el por qué de mi interés, yo le explique que el Sr. Wickham estaba mostrando predilección por mi sobrina y que quería saber sobre su carácter, y entonces me dijo todo el sórdido asunto él mismo, al parecer una de las conquistad del Sr. Wickham quedó embarazada y el padre fue a Cambridge a obligar a su hijo a que se casara con ella

\- Oh Dios

\- Cuando llamaron a su hijo a la rectoría la chica no lo reconoció, entonces ella describió al hombre que ella conocía como Fitzwillian Darcy y el rector concluyó que ese era Wickham, cuando este fue llevado a la rectoría negó conocer a la chica, que hubiera usado el nombre Darcy…en poca palabras todo un cobarde, el padre de la chica al ver esto prefirió enviarla lejos que unirla a semejante hombre

\- ¿Y por qué nadie de la escuela me dijo nada, el rector, mi hijo, algún mozo, alguien?

\- Al parecer esto paso el final del mes pasado cuando ya estaban por dejar la escuela, con todo el papeleo terminado para confirma que habían terminado sus cursos así que no había nada que el rector pudiera hacer contra Wickham en cuestión de sus estudios, y cuando éste ofreció hablar con usted del asunto el Sr. Wickham alardeó de que usted no les creería, si no a él cuando lo dijera que su hijo había le había pagado al rector para que hablara mal de él y al parecer su hijo pensó lo mismo

\- ¿Como es posible que Fitzwilliam pensara eso? Es decir, si George es un joven muy alegre y le tengo cariño pero jamás, jamás pondría la palabra de él sobre la de mi hijo y menos en un asunto así

\- Lo siento mucho Darcy

\- Y las deudas ¿Qué paso con eso?

\- Todo pagado por su hijo

\- Y yo pensé que no podía sentirme peor

\- Me temo que esto descarta a su hijo como persona de confianza

\- Y de mi testamento, pensar que quería dejarle la parroquia de Kympton, dígame que no hay nada más

\- No eso fue todo lo que encontré

\- Más que suficiente, gracias Gardiner

\- Por que no se retira Darcy, arreglaré con Jane para que le envíen la cena a su cuarto por hoy

\- Sr. Gardiner ¿podría imponer en usted con una cosa más?

\- Claro Darcy

\- Mañana viene mi abogado y necesito testigos ¿podría ayudar con eso?

\- Claro que si no se preocupe

\- Con su permiso me retiro

Como frete al estudio se encontraba una de las salas de estar tanto Lizzy como Jane vieron a un muy pálido y decaído Sr. Darcy salir y dirigirse hacia el piso de arriba

\- Tío cuando el Sr. Darcy dejó el estudio parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma

\- me temo que es un poco peor que eso Lizzy

\- oh Dios ¿uno más que lo traicionó?

\- Si

\- Voy a hablar con la Sra. Hill así puede cenar en la tranquilidad de su cuarto

\- De hecho eso te iba a pedir, gracias Jane

\- ¿Te quedas tío? ya es muy tarde para que te vayas a Londres

\- Si Lizzy

\- Bien, tampoco luces muy bien, ¿prefieres cenar en tu cuarto tú también?

\- Te voy a tomar la oferta Lizzy, créeme no ha sido un día fácil, por cierto Darcy quiere que lo acompañe en su reunión de mañana con su abogado, voy a enviarle una nota a Phillips para que también esté presente

\- Muy bien tío, como ustedes vean necesario

\- Lizzy ¿que pasa? El tío Gardiner se veía realmente mal

\- No se los detalles Jane, solo que fueron realmente malas noticias para el Sr. Darcy, el tío también quiere cenar en su cuarto, iba en camino para informarle a la Sra. Hill

\- Entonces no te preocupes, yo me encargo ¿vas a seguir en el estudio?

\- No, yo creo que voy a visitar un rato a Papá

\- Muy bien Lizzy

 **Pues uno mas que cae, ¿que les va pareciendo todo hasta ahora?**

 **Espero ansiosa un poco de retro alimentación**

 **Airam**


	12. Chapter 12

*** Yo no escribí Orgullo Y Prejuicio ***

 **Longbourn**

 **Agosto 1807**

\- Buen día Sr. Darcy

\- Buen día señoritas

\- Me alegra ver que esta de mejor ánimo esta mañana

\- Si bueno es increíble lo que tomar algunas decisiones, después de una noche de consideración, ayuda a liberar la mente de sus pesares

\- Pues yo personalmente prefiero una buena caminata o un buen libro frente a la chimenea, pero tal vez eso tenga que ver un poco con la edad

\- Si probablemente ¿Y usted Srta. Jane como lidia con sus pesares?

\- Eso no funcionara Sr. Darcy, Jane es de corazón tan puro que no puede acumular pesares, ¿Verdad Jane?

\- Todo tenemos pesares Lizzy, la diferencia está en la forma en la que permitimos que nos afecten, y como tengo una hermana tan lista y que me apoya en todo se que lo único que tengo que hacer en confiar en ella y la carga rápidamente se aligera

\- Bueno pues preséntame a esa hermana, creo que me vendría bien tener una de esas

\- ¡oh Lizzy!

\- Saben viéndolas a ustedes me dan deseos de haber tenido más hijos, pero ha decir verdad después de la muerte de mi querida Anne hasta respirar se me hacia difícil y mucho me temo que ha provocado un distanciamiento entre mi hijo y yo

\- Pero tiene que ver el lado bueno de la cosas Sr. Darcy

\- ¿Y cual sería lo bueno de esto Srta. Elizabeth?

\- Que usted está vivo, y tiene tiempo de enmendar esa distancia, apoyar a su hijo en sus futuras responsabilidades y estar ahí para él como nunca antes y yo creo que protegiéndolo de los designios de sus familiares es un muy buen inicio

\- Solo espero que él lo vea así

\- Tal ves si le escribe acerca de lo que ha pasado desde su partida, sugirió Jane

\- Pero ¿Cómo? El no va a estar en un lugar fijo como para recibir correspondencia con seguridad

\- ¿No lleva usted un diario? Por que no escribir en el como si fuera dirigido a su hijo y si se da un momento apropiado, compártalo con él no lo deje ignorante de las circunstancias que han levado a las decisiones tomadas en su beneficio

\- Hmm, Recuérdeme otra vez, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Casi 16 Sr. Darcy

\- ¡Muy bien! Creo que voy a dar un paseo por el jardín y espero que mi abogado no llegue muy tarde

\- Muy bien Sr. Darcy

\- Sabes Lizzy, desde que conocimos al Sr. Darcy me siento tan agradecida de ser hija de un simple caballero

\- Si, se a lo que te refieres Jane, debe ser una existencia muy pesada, el no saber si tus amigos lo son por ti o por tu nombre y fortuna

\- Si algo hemos de tener la confianza de que quien nos escoja por esposas será por que no ve por nosotras y nada más

\- Por tu parte no puedes tener ninguna duda, en mi caso es diferente, no creo que haya mucho hombres capaces de ver mas allá de la impropiedad de mi situación

\- Pero no vez Lizzy, quien lo sea, ver lo capaz e inteligente que eres y apreciarlo, será un gran hombre de hecho

\- De hecho, pero en fin creo que para eso aún faltan unos cuantos años

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Apenas voy a cumplir 16, tú no has tenido tu debut y yo no creo poder tener un debut hasta al menos haber visto a ti, Mary y Kitty con buenos esposos

\- ¡Estas bromeando Lizzy!

\- Por supuesto que no, si hiciera mi debut después de ti y llegara a encontrar un marido, ¿crees que él me dejaría seguir viendo por el bienestar de mi familia como hasta ahora?

\- Si es un buen hombre puede que incluso te ayudara

\- Insisto en que es muy pronto para esta plática, mejor dime si ya decidiste cuando podemos empezar a planear tu debut

\- Tal vez el próximo año Lizzy, aun no me siento confortable con tener que dejarte el peso de manejar la casa lo mismo que el estado, creo que voy a empezar a dejar algunas cosas en manos de Mary, así ella puede ir aprendiendo y estar lista para apoyarte cuando yo tenga que ir a Londres, pero sigo pensando que preferiría un debut para las dos

\- Un año más entonces para ti, pero no creo poder ceder a un debut para las dos, sería muy irresponsable de nuestra parte dejar todo en manos de Mary, sobretodo no nuestra Madre, sabes que no respetara nada que venga de nadie que no seamos tú o yo

En eso se escuchó el ruido de un carruaje llegando a la propiedad, así que Lizzy se levantó para llamar a la Sra. Hill

\- Sra. Hill puede encargarse de que haya refrigerios en el despacho, y por favor informe a mi tío de que al parecer el abogado del Sr. Darcy ya se encuentra aquí

\- Claro que si señorita, ¿seria todo?

\- Si por el momento, preparaste lo que te pedí ayer ¿en caso de una visita prolonga del abogado?

\- Si señorita todo está listo

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Hill, no se que sería de esta casa sin usted

\- Solo cumplo con mi trabajo señorita

\- Lizzy, creo que tal ves deberíamos de contratar un par de mozos más y tal ves una doncella más también

\- ¿Tú crees Jane?

\- Con la presencia del Sr. Darcy me parece lo más apropiado, y también tiene tiempo que creo que dejamos mucho en los hombros de los Hill

\- Si tú lo crees necesario esta bien, después de todo la casa es tu dominio, pero preferiría que fuera alguien de las mismas familias que ya trabajan para nosotros, ya sabes es mejor contar con lealtad al momento de la contratación

\- Lizzy, Jane Buenos días

\- Buenos días tío

\- ¿Cómo dormiste tío?

\- Bien muchas gracias, ¿saben si Darcy ya está en el despacho?

\- No se tío, pero porque no desayuna algo primero? Deja que el Sr. Darcy se ponga al día con su abogado y yo creo que ellos llamaran por ti cuando estén listos, esperemos que el tío Phillips no tarde así no tienen que esperarlo o repetir lo que ya hayan hablado

\- Tienes mucha razón Lizzy, ¿y ustedes que tal durmieron?

\- Bien tío

\- Muy bien tío, gracias por preguntar

\- Por cierto, ayer tuve una pequeña charla con papa, quiere que pases son él antes de irte tío

\- Muy bien Lizzy, en cuanto me desocupe de con Darcy iré a ver a tu Papá

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos el Sr. Gardiner fue llamado al estudio, y justo al mismo tiempo era anunciado el Sr. Phillips a la casa

\- bien Lizzy, Jane dejen ver en que podemos ser de utilidad para Darcy

\- Hasta pronto tíos

 **Bien un capitulo más, muy pronto veremos los primeros saltos de tiempo, y un par de cumpleaños, he de decir que Lizzy y Fitzwilliam ya tienen sus fechas decididas, pero se aceptan sugerencias para el resto**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **Airam**


	13. Chapter 13

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Agosto 1807**

El Sr. Darcy había pasado parte de la noche contemplando las razones por las que había favorecido a George Wickham de tal forma que si propio hijo dudaba de el valor que él tenia para su padre, y se dio cuenta que al tratar de proteger su corazón por la pérdida de su esposa, y después su hija, había prestado atención a la persona equivocada y esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para demostrarle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando escuchó que se acercaba un carruaje y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su abogado, y haciendo caso de los que en algún momento le dijo la Srta. Elizabeth, se dio cuenta de que era momento de poner manos a la obra y proteger a su hijo.

\- Buen día Darcy

\- Buen día Crowley, me alegra mucho que pudieras venir

\- Sabes bien que no me habría negado y bajo la circunstancias mientras mas pronto mejor

\- Tienes razón, y hoy más que nunca, ven vamos al estudio para ponerte al corriente de lo mas reciente y para que te refresques, ¿ya desayunaste?

\- Si salimos temprano de Londres y mi ama de llaves tuvo la precaución de empacar algo para el camino, así que esto es Longbourn, tengo que confesar que estaba un poco, bueno, bastante preocupado cuando recibí tu primer carta y luego el Sr. Gardiner, solo espero que no estés confiando en la gente equivocada George

\- No lo estoy créeme, he estado aquí ya mas de una semana y todo lo que han dicho ellos es lo mismo que he observado yo, y salvo la exacta condición de el Sr. Benett todo lo que ves es todo lo que hay

\- Bien, pues empecemos, lo ultimo que supe fue tu petición de un contrato matrimonial en el que solo faltan las firmas

\- Si, y supongo que te preocupa la falta de dote

\- Así es

\- Bueno veras…

Vamos a interrumpir aquí, considerando que para este momento los señores Gardiner y Phillips han hecho su camino hacia el estudio y tomando en cuenta que la platica se trataba de su sobrina el Sr. Darcy consideró que era innecesario tener la charla dos veces y por lo tanto una ves que estuvieron los cuatro en el estudio comenzó la platica en serio

Habían pasado la mayor parte de dos horas en una muy intensa conversación entre los 4 caballeros cuando finalmente el Sr. Phillips propuso algo

\- Saben, yo creo que esta es una decisión que no puede hacer ninguno de nosotros

\- ¿Por que lo dices Phillips?

\- Porque a Lizzy no le va a parecer que no consultemos con ella, al fin y al cabo es su futuro, y si algo nos ha demostrado es su capacidad para ver por ella y su familia, no quisiera que ella pensara que la hacer esto estamos dudando de ella en lo más mínimo

\- Saben que, intervino el abogado, cada minuto que ustedes discuten sobre la señorita hacen que no pueda esperar un minuto más para conocerla y si todo lo que ustedes dicen de ella es cierto yo creo que no hay nadie mejor que ella para resolver esta situación, así que adelante caballeros y llamen por ella

Con eso el Sr. Gardiner llamo por la Sra. Hill y la pidió que le dijera a Lizzy que la necesitaban en el estudio

\- Buenas tardes tíos, Sr. Darcy

\- Srta. Elizabeth permítame presentarle a Michael Crowley mi abogado desde hace poco mas de 30 años, Crowley te presento a la Srta. Elizabeth Benett

\- Buenas tardes señorita, es un honor por fin poner un rostro a una persona tan admirada por Darcy

\- Sr. Crowley bienvenido a Longbourn, Sr. Darcy ¿Qué mentiras le ha estado diciendo a su abogado sobre mí?

\- Le aseguro señorita que todo lo que le he contado a Crowley lo he comprobado yo con mis propios ojos

\- Ahora si estoy preocupada

Al ver esta interacción de su amigo y cliente de tantos años, Crowley no pudo evitar notar la facilidad con la que la señorita traía liviandad al estudio que solo minutos antes estaba cargado con la seriedad de la charla que estaba ocurriendo ahí, y sobre todo al mismo Sr. Darcy que no se comportaba así desde hace varios años y solo con personas de su extrema confianza, fue en ese momento en que pensó que no importaba lo que él dijera de la señorita, George la quería por hija y no dejaría de insistir hasta lograrlo

\- Bien caballeros, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

\- Bueno Lizzy veras, comenzó el Sr. Phillips, el Sr. Darcy aquí quiere tu mano en matrimonio para su hijo

\- NO

 **¡Que emoción!, un capitulo corto pero interesante verdad, no olviden comentar**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Airam**


	14. Chapter 14

***Yo no escribí Orgullo Y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Agosto 1807**

Decir que la respuesta había sorprendido a más de uno seria mentira, ya que la menos los señores Phillips y Gardiner conocían a Elizabeth lo suficiente para esperarlo, y el Sr. Darcy solo confirmó lo que había venido a saber de ella, así que el único que reacciono fue el Sr. Crowley con un

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno para empezar, Sr. Darcy no quero que piense que es la única razón por la que propuse esa solución, cuando lo invité aquí no lo hice esperando nada de su parte, siguiente, usted no me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para confiarme tremenda responsabilidad como esta, cuando propuse que comprometiera a su hijo, lo hice considerando que usted tendría una cantidad de amigos de su posición social en los que confía y que tendrían hijas a las que usted ha visto crecer y que cumplirían con las características requeridas para una vida como la suya, no quiero que se sienta obligado a pagar una ayuda dada de buena fe

\- Me lleva

\- ¡Crowley!

\- Bueno, tienes que admitir que si hicieras esta oferta a cualquiera de la señoritas de tu circulo social ninguna diría que no, y eso es precisamente lo que te llevó a escoger a la señorita aquí presente, y tengo que admitir que hasta hace unos segundos yo tenía mis dudas de que estuvieras haciendo precisamente lo que la señorita dice, ofreciendo Pemberley a cambio de la ayuda brindada

\- Lizzy, ¿has considerado lo que un matrimonio así haría por tu familia?

Preguntó el Sr. Phillips, lo que llamó la atención de Crowley una vez más, ya que este caballero era el más vehemente en el hecho que el compromiso no se llevara a cabo sin la opinión de Elizabeth

\- Srta. Elizabeth, ¿Por qué no lee el acuerdo y después toma una decisión?

\- Si Lizzy, por lo menos lee el acuerdo

\- Si quieren alguien de mi familia ¿Por qué no Jane?

\- Porque por más que he venido a respetar a las dos, no creo que la Srta. Benett tenga la voluntad necesaria para lidiar con mi hijo, y usted si

\- Lo que dice no me ayuda mucho Sr. Darcy

\- Mi hijo no es malo o especialmente difícil, pero tiene el carácter de un Darcy y como sabrá tendemos a querer que las cosas se hagan a nuestra manera

\- Y supongo que va a insistir hasta que acepte el compromiso

\- Por el momento me conformo con que lea el acuerdo

\- Lo voy a leer, pero eso no indica que vaya a aceptar

\- Muy bien, eso es aceptable, por el momento

Dijo el Sr. Darcy con una nota decisiva en su voz, y Lizzy no pudo evitar un pequeño temblor, como era posible que hace unos días el Sr. Darcy parecía acorralado y viéndolo hoy tan resoluto se preguntaba si era necesaria mas intervención de su parte, ella creía que no

El Sr. Crowley por su parte estaba realmente asombrado de ver a la señorita revisar el acuerdo que, a petición del Sr. Darcy, él mismo había redactado y sabia que era muy favorecedor, o eso pensó hasta que la vio tomar pluma y papel y empezar a tomar nota de lo que parecía cada párrafo del mismo y se encontraba perdido en lo que debería pensar, parecía que de aceptar la señorita, el acuerdo tendría que ser reescrito en su totalidad y no sabia si eso era algo bueno para su cliente, que si él conocía como creía, estaba decidido a tener a la joven por nuera y haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo, solo el tiempo diría si la decisión sería para beneficio o detrimento de los Darcy, por el momento Crowley se inclinada a lo primero, porque se daba cuenta que la joven sabía exactamente lo que quería y en alguien de su edad, y una mujer a eso, bueno le daba buena espina

\- Ya termine de leer el acuerdo y la verdad no se si sentirme alagada o insultada

\- ¿Por qué Lizzy?

\- Porque con el acuerdo como está prácticamente cada preocupación de mi familia quedaría resuelta

\- ¿Qué habría de ofenderle en ello?

\- El que duden de mi capacidad para sacar a mi familia delante de la forma en que lo he venido haciendo hasta el momento, la verdad Sr. Darcy este acuerdo no lo beneficia mucho a usted

\- Al contrario Srta. Elizabeth, yo creo que tenerla como nuera es ganancia más que suficiente

\- Bueno, si llegara a aceptar, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, no creo aceptable la dote para mis hermanas, esa responsabilidad es mía y de nadie más, la casa en Londres es innecesaria, al igual que un estado cerca de Pemberley

\- ¿Por qué? , dijeron los cuatro caballeros a la ves

\- Principalmente por mi madre, como habrá notado Sr. Darcy, ella no es la persona mas sensible del mundo y darle tanto de que alardear sería deshacer el trabajo que hemos tratado de hacer con ella estos últimos 4 años, aceptar este acuerdo como está sería darle la razón, de que un buen matrimonio era nuestra única salida, y eso es algo que no voy a hacer por nada del mundo

\- Lizzy, ¿estás completamente segura? Pregunto el Sr. Gardiner

\- No he terminado tío, la cantidad acordada para mi parece imprudente y finalmente no aceptaría un matrimonio inmediato

\- Valla, ¿puedo saber por que piensa eso?

\- 50 mil libras, en serio es una cantidad exagerada para una novia que viene al matrimonio con nada

\- Y la dotes para sus hermanas ¿por que no?

\- Aparte de lo que ya dije, si no va a pedir dote por mi, eso me deja con lo que se ha acumulado hasta el momento para repartir entre mi madre y hermanas y la cantidad resultante me parece apropiada para la estación de la que provenimos, además de que facilita una unión por amor para ellas y no una solo por conveniencia, quiero que el hombre que pida por sus manos las ame y las respete por quienes ellas lleguen a ser y no por lo que pueden llevar al matrimonio

\- Y un matrimonio inmediato ¿por que no?

\- Por que aunque considero un compromiso para su hijo la forma más segura para no permitir la interferencia de sus cuñados, un matrimonio inmediato podría hacer que su hijo llegue al matrimonio con prejuicios y resentimiento y eso en nada ayudaría para una pareja en la que al menos haya compañerismo y trabajo en equipo, por el bien del estado y las personas que dependen de él, sería mejor que el joven Darcy tuviera tiempo de conocer a su prometida y ver si puede entrar en la unión sin resentimientos

\- ¿Qué piensan ustedes tíos?

 **Bueno y ustedes que piensan, mas negociaciones en el próximo capitulo y pronto nuestros primeros saltos de tiempo, si pueden no olviden comentar**

 **Airam**


	15. Chapter 15

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen lo hizo***

 **Longbourn**

 **Agosto 1807**

Después de semejante discurso el Sr. Phillips fue el primero en reaccionar

\- ¿Y qué si aceptarías Lizzy?

\- Pues en caso de que algo le pasara a papá y aún estuviéramos todas sin casar, aceptaría y lugar provisional para mi familia y yo

\- ¿Y que del dinero para tus gastos?

\- Quisiera saber primero ¿Cómo determinó el monto Sr. Darcy?

\- Es lo que le daba a mi esposa mientras estuvimos casados, ya sabe, para la temporada social en Londres y para el frío en Derbyshire y lo que ella necesitara

\- A decir verdad eso lo dejaría así, después de todo esas son áreas en las que no tengo el conocimiento apropiado para determinar si es adecuado o no

\- ¿Y sería todo?, preguntó el Sr. Crowley

\- De aceptar, si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que cualquier otra cosa sería abusar de la confianza y buena fe de el Sr. Darcy

\- Bueno, como abogado de Darcy se que es mi deber velar por sus intereses y déjeme decirle que creo que está siendo bastante descuidada con su futuro y el de sus hermanas, ésta negociación va a servirle de base para los acuerdos de sus hermanas, dígame ¿Pediría tan poco para ellas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Entonces lo justo sería que tomara esto como si fuera para alguna de sus hermanas, ¿Qué le parece si la dejamos platicar con sus tíos a solas y luego hablamos esto con más calma?

\- Muy bien

El Sr. Darcy guió al Sr. Crowley hacia una de las salas y una vez ahí el abogado se dirigió a su amigo

\- Bueno con toda confianza puedo decir que no te equivocaste en tu opinión de ella

\- Te lo dije, aunque no pensé que rechazaría la oferta así sin más

\- Dale tiempo, creo que la tomaste por sorpresa y se encontraba un poco abrumada por el con acuerdo, esperemos que sus tíos logren convencerla

\- ¿Sabes que me dijo Gardiner cuando le dije que quería a su sobrina por nuera?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Buena suerte con eso

Mientras tanto en el estudio

\- ¿Y ustedes que piensan?

\- Que es un magnifico ofrecimiento

\- Pero

\- No, escucha Lizzy, deja de pensar en lo material un momento, la conexión con los Darcy podría hacer mucho por tus hermanas

\- ¿Pero no sería llamar la atención de los caza fortunas?

\- No si somos cuidadosos, además no se si te fijaste pero tienes tres años para conocer al joven y decidir si se casan o no y eso también quitaría un poco de presión de tus hombros

\- No quería decir esto frente a ellos, pero me llegó una muy buena oferta para ti Lizzy

\- ¿A sí tío?

\- Si, recuerdas a los dueños de Netherfield

\- Si

\- Pues ellos quieren vender y me pidieron que te dijera que si lo quieres te lo darían a un precio especial, por los viejos tiempos

\- Eso nos dejaría mantener nuestra posición sin preocuparnos por casarnos, madre no tendría más de que preocuparse

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes Phillips?

\- Creo que es algo que se debe decidir en familia

\- Creo que eso solo complicaría las cosas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si compro Netherfield ¿Quién lo heredaría?

\- Yo diría que tú y tus hijos, escúchame primero Lizzy, ahorita cuentas con 50 mil libras para las 5, pero si compras Netherfield eso te daría un ingreso de 5 mil o más por año, si dejas 20 mil para Jane, y como Mary va dos años después de ti y después de ella otros dos para Kitty y después dos para Lydia, todos esos años intermedios entre el ingreso de los dos estados y tus inversiones deberían darte oportunidad para reunir una dote igual para cada una de ellas, dijo el tío Phillips

\- El acuerdo puede escribirse de tal forma que el ingreso de Netherfield sea tuyo hasta que sea hora de pasarlo a un segundo o tercer hijo tuyo con en joven Darcy, mientras tanto puedes seguir con tus inversiones y darle un muy buen futuro a todas tus hermanas, comento el tío Gardiner

\- ¿Y Longbourn?

\- Lizzy yo sé que querías comprar Longbourn, pero a decir verdad esta es una oferta que no se te presenta dos veces y no sabemos si el heredero de tu padre vaya a querer vender

\- Voy a ir a caminar un rato, necesito tranquilidad y una mente clara para pensar todo esto

Lizzy se encontraba en el lago, su lugar favorito para pensar

-¿Que te tiene tan pensativa Lizzy?

-¿No hablaron con los tios?

-No, te vimos salir un poco apurada y pensamos en darte tu espacio, pero cuando te tardaste en regresar decidimos ver si te podemos ayudar en algo, dijo Mary acomodandose a un lado de Lizzy mientras Jane se acomodaba en el otro

\- El Sr. Darcy quiere que me case con su hijo, y al parecer podrìa ser la proxima dueña de Netherfield Park

Asì que poco a poco Lizzy se desahogo con sus queridas hermanas y una hora màs tarde, cuando regreso a estudio lo hizo sabiendo que no todas las decisiones eran solo responsabilidad de ella, despues de todo era el futuro de todas, con un corazon mas ligero y con la seguridad de que habian hecho la eleccion correcta se dispuso una ves mas a asegurar su futuro y el de sus hermanas

 **Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, decisiones, decisiones.**

 **Y ustedes que le aconsejan a Lizzy no olviden comentar si pueden**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Airam**


	16. Chapter 16

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Septiembre 21 1807**

Lizzy fue sorprendida en cama por todas sus hermanas con un entusiasta

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIZZY!

\- Hmm… muchas gracias niñas ¿pero era realmente necesario despertarme tan temprano?

\- Vamos dormilona no te quejes y prepárate para un día fuera de la casa

\- Y sin peros, el Sr. Mathews ya fue informado que hoy él se tiene que encargar de todo

\- Vamos Lizzy ya quiero que veas lo que preparamos para ti

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ya saben que no tenían por que molestarse

\- Deja de quejarte Lizzy o me quedo con todos tus regalos

\- De acuerdo Liddy ya bajo, ahora déjenme prepararme

\- Bueno, pero no tardes mucho

Casi una hora más tarde Lizzy se presentó en el vestíbulo donde la esperaban sus hermanas, si ella notó la ausencia de su madre no comentó nada. Una ves estando las cinco hermanas reunidas iniciaron el camino hacia uno de los senderos que Lizzy sabia las llevaría hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos, una pequeña represa parte de la propiedad y en la cual recientemente habían sido tomadas una de las más importantes decisiones de la vida de las hermanas.

Una ves ahí Lizzy se llevó otra sorpresa al ver reunida a su familia, sus tíos Gardiner, Phillips, el Sr. Darcy y muy sorprendentemente su Papá, los Hill y la Sra. Higgins. Todos dispuestos para un largo día de campo, con una carpa bajo la cual se encontraba el Sr. Benett, un arreglo de cobijas y cojines una mesa con refrigerios y todo dispuesto para varios juegos al aire libre.

Ella se encontraba muy contenta y emocionada ya que ésta era la primera ves que se hacia algo en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando la Sra. Benett se encargaba de la casa nunca permitía nada para celebrar a su segunda hija y en los años después del accidente del Sr. Benett ella se encontraba muy ocupada con las cosechas y todo lo que conllevaban.

Con esto en mente se prometió que de ahora en adelante no permitiría que ninguna de sus hermanas, o ella misma, volverían a pasar desapercibidas y por el esfuerzo que todos los presentes habían puesto en su sorpresa se propuso disfrutar su día.

Y así paso Lizzy muy contenta su cumpleaños 16. Entre risas, juegos y con ricos platillos, todo al aire libre. Sus regalos los dejaron para el final, los cuales variaron entre pañuelos, listones, seda y muselina para vestidos, guantes y un bonito juego de perlas de parte del Sr. Darcy.

Una vez en la casa, cuando todos se disponían para una cena familiar Lizzy llamó a sus tíos un poco aparte.

\- ¿No corremos un riesgo muy grande al sacar a papá?

\- No creo Lizzy ya que nadie podía acercarse lo suficiente para percibir su estado real

\- Y si alguien lo vio de lejos nos sirve para mantener el rumor entre los vecinos de que está vivo y lo suficientemente bien para seguir manejando el estado

\- Espero que sea como dicen, una cosa más, ¿Cómo han logrado mantener a mi Madre tan tranquila? Desde que regresamos no ha dicho nada malo hacia mi

\- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Jane y Mary, ellas dijeron que lo dejáramos en sus manos

Después de la cena y cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala Lizzy se dirigió a su familia.

\- Le agradezco a todos por darme este maravilloso cumpleaños, sepan que los amo a todos y que me siento tremendamente feliz por tener una familia tan maravillosa, Mary, Kitty y Liddy estoy tan orgullosa de lo mucho que han avanzado estos años en sus estudios, por favor sigan así ya quiero ver la case de señoritas que lleguen a ser, y si no es mucho pedir, ¿Mary podrías cerrar el día con broche de oro y tocar algo para nosotros?

\- Claro que si Lizzy, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

\- Sorpréndeme

 **Longbourn**

 **Octubre 2 1807**

\- Sr. Darcy buen día, me sorprende verlo aquí

\- Espero no te moleste que invada tu lago por hoy

\- Claro que no Sr. Darcy

\- George

\- Tío Darcy

\- Muy bien, por ahora

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Se ve preocupado

\- Pensativo hoy Fitzwilliam cumple 23 años

\- ¡Oh! Lo extraña

\- Si, pero sabía que no pasaría su cumpleaños con él, pero no quería que se perdiera la experiencia de viajar, y es bueno que por el momento las cosas en el continente no están tan mal, aún así, lo extraño

\- Es su hijo es lógico que lo extrañe, y si no es impertinente ¿Cuándo regresa?

\- Es viaje está planeado para durar 6 meses, así que debe regresar a finales de febrero o principios de marzo, si todo va bien

\- Seguramente así será

\- Si esperemos, recibí una nota de la casa de Londres, el conde fue a buscarme

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Hicieron lo que les dije, le dijeron que me encontraba en Pemberley desde el día que mi hijo salió de viaje

\- ¿Y?

\- No se si irá a buscarme allá

\- Esperemos por noticia de Pemberley entonces, Ya verá que todo va a salir bien

\- Si, esperemos.

 **Pues un capitulo más, gracias a Lexie-chan por permanecer con esta historia y a MauAnimesInu-Rana, Hinaru, Valen, Kiramos, Hatake Nabiki por sus comentarios, ya que son un incentivo para segui con la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Nos acercamos al regreso de Fitzwilliam, espero estén tan emocionados como yo, hasta pronto**

 **Airam**


	17. Chapter 17

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Diciembre 1807**

Al igual que el día del cumpleaños de su hijo, el Sr. Darcy decidió caminar un poco antes de unirse al espíritu festivo de la casa, esperaba que su hijo estuviera disfrutando de las experiencia de las festividades en el continente, y aunque le gustaría tenerlo con él, se dio cuenta de que no ser por el viaje de su hijo, no se habría dado cuenta de los planes de sus cuñados, dejándolos a ambos a merced sus maquinaciones, por lo tanto no habría conocido a las familias Benett, Gardiner o Phillips. Este año se sentía realmente agradecido de conocer tan amables, honestas y cariñosas familias, este año lo pasaría en el cobijo de lo que él esperaba pronto sería su familia, ya esperaba con ansias los años venideros, y esperaba ver muchos años en compañía de su hijo y las personas que había llegado a apreciar tanto.

Cuando recibió confirmación del paso del Conde por Pemberley se propuso más firmemente que antes, que pasara lo que pasara, ni Pemberley ni su hijo caerían en manos de sus cuñados.

\- Sabía que lo encontraría aquí

\- ¿Le he dicho que su sobrina tiene un excelente gusto al escoger sus espacios favoritos en la naturaleza? Este lugar es realmente relajante

\- A Lizzy le gusta la tranquilidad del lago, pero para vistas, ella prefiere la cima de aquella pequeña montaña

\- Si lo se, pero cuando pienso en mi hijo prefiero este lugar, aquí me siento cerca de él y de mi hogar, aunque a decir verdad en Derbyshire no me atrevería a salir muy lejos de la casa

\- Si, mi mujer me dice que el frío allá es tremendo, por eso prefiere las fiestas aquí

\- Y dígame ¿Qué lo hizo buscarme?

\- Lizzy me comentó que es probable que el Conde lo esté buscando

\- Si eso parece

\- El otro día estaba hablando con algunos conocidos, parece que la situación de sus cuñados es peor de lo que pensábamos

\- ¿Qué tan mal?

\- Parece el entre varios comerciantes han reunido un total de 40 mil libras de las que están buscando pago por medios legales en contra del Conde, y su cuñada un poco más de 20 mil

\- La situación para ella no parece tan mal

\- El problema parece ser que Rosings no ha tenido buenas cosechas, pero lo peor es que ella sigue exigiendo rentas muy altas y ya ha perdido un gran numero de arrendatarios, y sin gente que trabaje la tierra…, pero que me llamó la atención más que todo fue un comentario de uno de los otros comerciantes

\- Lo escucho

\- El dijo "Si tuviera el capital y mala voluntad contra ellos, estoy seguro que podría hacerme con los estados de ambos en tres años" a lo que le pregunte como lo haría, realmente pensé ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?, se les puede ofrecer un préstamo lo suficientemente grande para pagar sus deudas y que les quede un poco disponible, pero todo con los dos estados como garantía, con un interés tan alto que prácticamente les sería imposible pagar el préstamo en el tiempo estipulado, al haber un contrato escrito de por medio no hay juez que no fallara en nuestro favor, y así de fácil ambos perderían todo, eso sería aún mas fácil que ir por ahí comprando sus deudas

\- ¿Cuanto capital cree su amigo apropiado?

\- No lo sé, la verdad no quise parecer demasiado interesado, pero pensé, que con una medida así se quitaría el factor de desesperación que Lizzy dice los hace peligrosos

\- Si, fue lo mismo que pensé, ganaríamos tiempo, con lo cual ni Elizabeth ni Fitzwilliam se sentirían forzados a casarse, se conocerían y tal vez se enamorarían, y si lo peor viene, entonces podemos adueñarnos de sus estados, y con ello su prestigio en sociedad

\- Pero también hace falta pacificarlos

\- ¿Cómo?

\- He pensado que al no estar disponible para ellos, eso los haga sospechar, y como dicen por ahí, a tus amigos tenlos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca

\- Cree que debo comunicarme con ellos

\- Si, lo que es más, finja interés en Rosings, si su cuñada cree que le interesa el bienestar de su estado, tal ves crea que está considerando la unión, y en ese caso, si es lista, ella no insistirá demasiado en ello, lo mantendrá como simple sugerencia, ¿Cómo ve?

\- Normalmente visito a mí cuñada en Pascua, tal vez este año le comente que ha sido difícil para las cosechas, y a ver que pasa, entonces ¿Cómo siguiere que hagamos el negocio con el Conde?

\- ¿Hagamos?

\- Si Gardiner, usted sabe que yo no puedo sugerir tal cosa al Conde, esto debe venir de un hombre de negocios y no voy a incluir a alguien más cuando tengo una persona tan confiable a mi alcance

\- Tal ves podamos dejar esa charla para después, creo que debemos empezar el camino de regreso

\- Si, no queremos que las señoritas se preocupen ¿verdad?

Y con eso se encaminaron de regresa a Longbourn, donde cerraron las festividades en familia, el Sr. Darcy esperando que el próximo año Fitzwilliam esté aquí también

 **Pues que les parece, un capitulo mas, gracias por seguir la historia y si pueden dejen un comentario**

 **Airam**


	18. Chapter 18

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **28 Enero 1808**

Fitzwilliam Darcy se encontraba en la cubierta del barco que ya se encontraba listo para despedir a sus pasajeros, se alegraba de ver por fin su hogar de nuevo, no se arrepentía del viaje, no, pero había extrañado su hogar y a su padre, lo único malo sería que al ser el inicio de la temporada social en Londres tendría que empezar con la difícil tarea de socializar, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo tan solo de pensaren la madres casamenteras, hijas coquetas y ni que decir de las viudas

\- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me permitirá mi padre aplazar la búsqueda de una esposa

\- ¿Dijo algo joven?

\- No, nada James

\- Todo está listo para partir joven, voy a ir adelantándome a buscar un carruaje

\- Muy bien James

Cuando Fitzwilliam fue recibido en la puerta de la casa de Londres por un muy cauto mayordomo, supo que no todo estaba bien, su sospecha aumentó cuando este último tomó la iniciativa sugiriéndole retirarse a su cuarto para refrescarse del largo viaje mientras su valet hacia lo mismo en los cuartos reservados para los sirvientes de la casa

\- Muy bien Mercer, ¿Qué pasa?

Dijo el joven cuando el joven cuando el mayordomo lo alcanzó en su habitación para ayudarlo con su ropa

\- Su padre pidió cerrar la casa el día que usted partió a su viaje, y pidió que se pusiera en contacto con su abogado en caso de llegar antes de los esperado

\- ¿Puedes tú darme un indicio de que es lo que está pasando?

\- Solo puedo decirle que sus tíos no pueden ser admitidos a la casa mientras su padre no está en residencia y todos los sirvientes recomendados por ellos han sido despedidos de sus puestos, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿su valet es el que el Conde recomendó?

\- No, james es hermano del valet del capitán Fitzwilliam, él tuvo que dejar el regimiento por sus heridas Richard me pidió como favor contratarlo

\- Su caballo ha sido preparado para salir, ¿sabe como llegar a la oficina del Sr. Crowley?

\- Claro que si

\- ¿Y se siente bien como para ir o prefiere que él venga? Creo que debí preguntar que preferiría hacer primero

\- Hmm… mejor voy, la cabalgata debe servir para despejarme y si mi padre prefirió que fuera para allá así debo hacer

\- Muy bien joven

Una vez estuvo listo para salir instruyó al mayordomo seguir siendo precavido respecto a su valet, porque hasta no saber lo que pasaba era preferible ser cauto

Siguiendo el camino mas circunspecto que pudo pensar para no iniciar rumores de su presencia en la capital, se dirigió a la oficina del abogado de su padre, una vez ahí el asistente de éste lo mostró a un pequeño despacho y le pidió esperar ahí un momento

\- Buenas tardes Fitzwilliam

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Crowley

\- ¿Sabe si lo siguieron?

\- Espero que no, pero tomé la ruta mas complicada que pude pensar para llegar aquí, ¿Puede decirme qué es lo que pasa?

\- Tu padre me pidió entregarte una carta en la que él explica lo más posible, en caso de dudas yo trataré de aclararlas lo mejor que pueda, aquí tienes, dijo el abogado entregándole un sobre al joven, tómate tu tiempo

Fitzwilliam esperó a que saliera el abogado y con manos temblorosas rompió el sello de la carta de su padre

 _Fitzwilliam_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta es solo bajo dos posibles circunstancias, llegaste antes de tiempo de tu viaje o algo me ha pasado y no he podido infórmate de los problemas que me han llevado a tomar medidas para evitar que tus tíos tengan influencia sobre ti y tu herencia_

 _Todo empezó el día que partiste a tu viaje, cuando tu barco ya no se encontraba a la vista no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que no quería regresar a una casa vacía, así que decidí hacer una visita sorpresa a tu tío el Conde_

 _Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Conrad me pregunta si ¿Quiero ser anunciado al Conde? Y cuando respondo negativamente, me pide que me dirija al estudio, si lo primero no hubiera levantado mis sospechas, lo segundo definitivamente lo hizo_

 _Lo que escuché al acercarme al estudio me dejó helado y tremendamente desconcertado, parece que tus tíos han estado viviendo en una forma tal que sobrepasa sus ingresos y por lo tanto dejándolos con deudas, en el momento no sabía el monto o como es que ellos alcanzaron una situación tan precaria que los ha llevado a planear la forma de tener acceso a los recursos de los Darcy, pero sin considerar el pedirme ayuda_

 _Ellos hablaban de casarte con Anne, lo que sabemos no es nada nuevo en cuanto a tu tía Catherine concierne, y como a través de esto tener acceso al dinero y vienes asociados a Pemberley y los Darcy_

 _Como has de estar pensando ellos no podrían accesar a dichos fondos libremente solo por tú casarte con Anne, ya que en el camino estamos tú y yo, por lo tanto creo que ellos estaban planeando formas para removernos del camino ya que el simple hecho de que tú te casaras con Anne no les garantiza que ellos pudieran manejar la cosas a su antojo_

 _Sabía que necesitaba meditar en lo que escuché, así que con la mayor precaución posible me alejé de ahí esperando no alertarlos de mi presencia, cuando estaba por dejar la casa Conrad se me acercó nuevamente aconsejándome de no confiar en ningún sirviente recomendado por tus tíos_

 _Tomé el carruaje camino a la casa pero créeme que no podía pensar claramente en esos momentos, he de decirte que tu querida madre me dijo en más de una ocasión que no confiara en sus hermanos, pero tú recordaras bien el apoyo que ambos nos brindaron después de la muerte de tu madre y mas tarde de la pequeña Georgiana, así que debo lamentar que es por haber ignorado dicho consejo que nos encontramos en la situación en la que estamos_

 _Como te imaginaras en esos primeros momentos no sabía que hacer, no veía pies ni cabeza de nada, solo sabía que debía protegerte a ti y a Pemberley de ellos_

 _En un momento de claridad pare el carruaje cerca de Hyde Park y mandé instrucciones con el mozo de cerrar la casa y que Conrad empezara a empacar las cosas para regresar a Pemberley_

 _Una vez en el parque me sentí nuevamente presa de la desesperación, tú acabas de partir en un largo viaje y ¿Qué pasaría si regresabas para encontrar que eras solo tú en el mundo? Todavía en este momento tiemblo de pensar en lo que pudo ser de ti, solo y a la merced de las manipulaciones de tus tíos_

 _Pero aquí veo yo la providencia del Señor al mandarme a un ángel para indicarme la salida_

 _Estaba sentado en una banca cuando al parecer de la nada se me acerca esta joven diciendo que los problemas compartidos no parecen tan malos_

 _Se lo que has de pensar, que inapropiado de una joven el acercarse de esa manera, pero ella dice que mi rostro mostraba tal desesperación que ella no podía quedarse sin hacer nada_

 _Su nombre es Elizabeth Rose Benett del estado de Longbourn en Hertfordshire, y en ese parque y después de compartir sin nombres lo básico de mis preocupaciones, y unas cuantas de ella, comenzó lo que yo veo como el camino a nuestra salvación_

 _No exagero, ya veras tú cuando la conozcas, solo puedo decirte que hoy esta carta llega a ti bajo su consejo y con toda la seguridad de mi parte de que tú y la gente que depende de Pemberley están protegidos en lo mejor de mi capacidad_

 _Crowley tiene toda la información pertinente, él te dirá como llegar hasta mi y podrá responder a todas tus preguntas, pero antes de empezar tu camino hacia a mi, asegúrate de que tu valet sea de confianza, no recuerdo di contrataste al que te recomendó el conde o no_

 _Respecto si tus primos saben algo de esto o no, no sabría decirte, ya que como recordarás Malcom se encuentra en su estado de Escocia desde hace poco más de un año y Richard con sus responsabilidades hacia La Corona no se ha dejado ver mucho_

 _Espero verte pronto hijo mío, y de no ser así quiero que sepas que tienes y siempre has tenido todo mi amor y que estoy muy orgulloso del hombre que has llegado a ser_

 _Confía en Crowley y Elizabeth_

 _Con todo mi Amor_

 _Tu Padre_

 _George Andrew Darcy_

 **¡Por fin! Nuestro querido Fitzwilliam hace su aparición espero que les guste este capitulo y si pueden dejen un comentario, no tengo beta así que todos los errores son mios**

 **Airam**


	19. Chapter 19

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Enero 1808**

Con el corazón en la garganta Fitzwillian se asomó fuera de la oficina del abogado y al verlo este supo que el joven necesitaba saber del bienestar de su padre, una vez los dos dentro de la oficina procedió a hacer exactamente eso.

\- George esta sano y salvo

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué puedes decirme de esta tal Srta. Benett?

\- Que ella y su familia han sido de gran ayuda para tu padre y para mi, no voy a mentir, la primer nota que me envió tu padre me dejó desconfiando de todo y todos, pero si algo puedo decirte ahora, es que agradezco a Dios el poner a la señorita en el camino de tu padre. Sé que tu padre habría encontrado la forma de protegerte y a Pemberley, pero su estado mental habría sufrido, piensa tan solo lo que hubieran sido estos seis meses de incertidumbre, de haber tenido que pasarlos solo y siempre teniendo que mirar sobre su hombro a la espera de que tus tíos hicieran su movida, pero eso no fue necesario y créeme todo está lo mejor que puede estar bajo las circunstancias

\- En su carta me pide que vaya a buscarlo

\- Si, pero primero hay cosas que debes saber y esa plática no la podemos tener aquí, por precaución envié una nota a un amigo, ¡vamos, tenemos una invitación para cenar!

\- Sr. Crowley

\- Vamos él es de confianza y en todo caso lo conocerás tarde o temprano

\- De acuerdo

Afuera de la oficina de Crowley, donde el carruaje de este ya estaba esperando, el abogado instruyó al mozo de tomar el caballo del joven y seguirlos, y después le indicó al conductor a donde se dirigían, una vez en el carruaje Fitzwilliam preguntó

\- ¿Por qué iba a conocer a su amigo tarde o temprano?

\- ¿Recuerdas la joven que mencionó tu padre?

\- Si

\- Él es su tío y estuvo con tu padre en los primeros días de su descubrimiento

\- Así que él puede explicar como se encontraba él en esos momentos

\- Así es, y también como es que se llegó a algunas de las decisiones tomadas por tu padre

\- Nos dirigimos Cheapside, ¿me está diciendo que mi padre quiere que confíe en una mujer?, ¿Una que tiene familia en Cheapside?

\- No juzgues antes de conocer, y la casa solo está cerca de Cheapside. Además te he dicho que han sido de gran apoyo para tu padre, le han abierto si casa, le han hecho compañía y le han brindado su sincera amistad ¿Cuándo has conocido alguien en tu círculo que haría lo mismo sin esperar nada a cambio?

\- La mujer, dijo Fitzwilliam evitando contestar la pregunta del abogado, ¿Leí que es gentil?

\- Si, su padre tiene un estado, pequeño, pero ha estado en la familia por más de ocho generaciones, pues ya estamos aquí

Fitzwilliam no sabía que esperar, pero supo que lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, la casa era de tabique de un buen tamaño, con jardín al frente y una entrada al lado, lo que indicaba que mantenían una casa para carruajes

\- Te dije

\- Yo no he dicho nada

\- Pero lo pensaste, el Sr. Gardiner vive aquí por la cercanía al almacén donde tiene su oficina y el primero de sus negocios, le va mejor de lo que incluso yo habría pensado, pero prefiere no hacer obvio el éxito que ha tenido, muy similar a tu padre y el rumor de un ingreso de solo 10 mil libras al año, cuando nosotros sabemos que es mucho más

\- Sr. Crowley, los recibió el mayordomo, la Señora los espera en la sala del frente, el Señor no tarda en llegar

\- Muy bien, gracias Smith, por aquí Fitzwilliam

\- ¿Ha estado aquí antes?

\- Te dije que íbamos a casa de un amigo ¿No?

\- Sr. Crowley bienvenido, Edward no tarda

\- Muchas gracias por recibirnos con tan poca anticipación, permítame presentarle a Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam te presento a la Sra. Gardiner

\- Es un gusto conocerlo al fin joven, su padre nos ha hablado mucho de usted

\- Un gusto conocerla también Sra. Gardiner, aunque me temo lo que mi padre aya podido contar sobre mi

\- Puras cosas buenas se lo aseguro, ¿gustan comer algo mientras esperan a mi marido?

\- Edward nos invitó a cenar, ¿pero si no fuera molestia podría permitirnos el uso del estudio y uno refrigerios ligeros mientras esperamos?

\- Claro que no es molestia, dijo la Sra. Gardiner al mismo tiempo que llamaba por el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, Smith por favor muestra los caballeros al estudio de mi marido, Sra. Lewis prepare té y algunos refrigerios ligeros para los caballeros por favor

\- Si Señora

Una vez en el estudio y después de haber recibido los refrigerios el Sr. Crowley comenzó

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda específica sobre el contenido de la carta de tu padre?

\- Quisiera saber en detalle que es lo que se ha hecho para evitar los planes de mis tíos, ¿Y como saben cuales eran esos planes para empezar?

\- Para empezar tu padre no escucho específicos, pero escuchó lo suficiente para hacer conjeturas de lo que ellos querían hacer y como podrían hacerlo

\- ¿Es decir que todo se ha hecho en base a conjeturas? ¿Quién garantiza que algo vaya a funcionar?

\- Sé que debes estar aún sorprendido, y que es difícil de aceptar que tu familia pueda ser tu principal enemigo, pero es preferible pensar en todas la posibilidades y tomar medidas preventivas que no hacer nada al respecto y permitirles tomarte por sorpresa

\- Tiene razón, perdone si digo algo fuera de lugar pero la verdad si es muy difícil aceptar que las persona que he apreciado y hasta cierto punto respetado, no son lo que yo creía

\- Creo que eso te da buena idea de cómo se sintió tu padre después de lo que oyó, lo peor es que de momento él no tenía a nadie de fiar a su lado

\- Bueno, ¿Entonces cuales creemos que eran los planes?

\- Tu tía De Bourg quiere que te cases con tu prima Anne

\- ¡Pero si ella es muy enfermiza! No creo siquiera que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para producir un heredero

\- Créeme, eso es lo de menos importancia para ella, ellos solo quieren el matrimonio para así hacerte, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tal vez pensaron que una vez casado con Anne, tu sentido de responsabilidad para con ellos sería tan fuerte que te encargarías de sus deudas y de ver que nunca les falte nada

\- Y Pemberley y su gente sufrirían por ello

\- Yo sé que la situación actual lo permitiría sin problemas, pero a la larga…

\- Pero aún si me casara con Anne, yo no podría tomar semejante decisión, mi padre está vivo y él es el dueño de todo

\- Así que ahora entiendes el problema, ellos no permitirían a tu padre oponerse a sus planes, nuestra suposición es que ellos pensaban proponer a tu padre la unión, y dependiendo de su reacción procederían ellos

\- Pero de oponerse…

Fitzwilliam no quiso terminar esa frase, y no hacia falta, ambos hombres entendían hasta donde habrían estado dispuestos a llegar sus tíos con tal de lograr su cometido

\- Por el momento eso es lo que creemos eran sus planes

\- Y por favor dígame ¿Cómo es que esta señorita ha podido evitarlo?

Antes de que el Sr. Crowley pudiera responder a la pregunta se abrió la puerta del estudio

\- Espero no haber llegado en mal momento

\- Edward, de hecho te estábamos esperando, Fitzwilliam te presento al Sr. Edward Gardiner, Edward te presento al joven Fitzwilliam Darcy

\- Joven Darcy, es un honor conocerlo por fin, su padre habla mucho de usted

\- Bueno tendré una charla muy seria con mi padre, usted es la segunda persona que me recibe con esas precisas palabras, es un gusto Sr. Gardiner

\- No sea tan severo con su padre después de todo ¿Qué padre que está orgulloso de su hijo no hablaría de este?

\- Estábamos hablando de los posibles planes de sus tíos, y creo que he podido explicar la seriedad de la situación, pero tú y tu sobrina estuvieron con George esos primeros días, me gustaría que tú le dijeras como es que se llegó a cada decisión, si no te molesta

\- Claro que no, por favor tomen asiento

Y así tomando su lugar detrás de su escritorio el Sr. Gardiner se dispuso a narrar los hechos ocurridos el día que Lizzy conoció al Sr. George Darcy

 **Bueno un capitulo más, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Como se pueden imaginar no falta mucho para el primer encuentro de Lizzy y Fitzwilliam, ¿Queremos chispas buenas o malas? No olviden comentar**

 **Airam**


	20. Chapter 20

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Enero 1808**

\- Si no es molestia joven Darcy, necesito explicarle un poco de la historia de mi sobrina para que usted entienda por qué ella actuó como lo hizo

\- Mi cunado Benett era el tercer hijo de la familia, nunca esperaba heredar el estado ya que su hermano mayor estaba casado y ya tenia hijos y después estaba su hermano del medio que era el clérigo de Longbourn, todos ellos fallecieron en un accidente de carruaje y mi cuñado, que en ese entonces era maestro en Cambridge, se vio de pronto con la perdida de prácticamente toda su familia, a acepción de su madre, que no había asistido a la cena de la que regresaban, y la responsabilidad del estado, sabiendo que tendría que casarse y producir un heredero se vio obligado a entrar en la limitada sociedad de Meriton, mi hermana nunca fue la más sensible de las mujeres, pero era hermosa y jovial, y al parecer eso llamó la atención de mi cuñado, mi padre al ver el interés aprovechó la oportunidad ya que sabía que no había mejor prospecto en el pueblo, mi cuñado estaba tan encantado con su belleza que no prestó atención a su inteligencia, y cuando él vio que ella no era realmente lo que el pensaba se limitó a dejarla ser

\- Al no esperar ser el heredero mi cuñado nunca se interesó en aprender el manejo del estado, y los años que estuvo a cargo fue un dueño indolente, hizo lo necesario para no dejar caer el estado en desgracia pero nunca hizo nada por mejorarlo, esta indolencia incremento con el nacimiento de cada niña, ¿para que mejorar un estado que no permanecería en su línea?, tampoco hizo nada por controlar los gastos de mi hermana, que al ser la esposa del principal terrateniente del pueblo quería entretener como tal

\- Mi hermana dota excesivamente en mi sobrina Jane, por ser la primera y la más parecida físicamente a ella de joven, aunque en carácter no pueden ser mas distintas, Lizzy ha sido ignorada o humillada dependiendo del humor de mi hermana, su crimen, no haber sido varón, a Mary y Kitty las ignora y a Lydia la consiente en demasía ya que de todas es la más parecida a ella en carácter

\- Mi cuñado por su parte ha criado a Lizzy como el hijo que nunca tuvo ya que su inteligencia, la cual ha sido obvia desde que ella empezó a hablar, y su vivacidad le recordaban a él mismo de joven. Es por esta misma razón que Lizzy ha sido consiente desde pequeña de todo lo que estaba mal con su familia, el ver que su padre medio atendía al estado sin intentar incrementar los ingresos o controlar los gatos de mi hermana, o ver a la educación de sus otras hermanas, le frustraba y era un punto que ella misma desde joven intentó hacer que su padre viera, cada visita de nosotros era una oportunidad que ella aprovechaba para pedirme que hablara con su padre, él nunca hizo caso a mi o mi otro cuñado

\- Esa era la vida de mis sobrina hasta hace cuatro años, cuando mi cuñado tuvo una peligrosa caída de su caballo, dejándolo confinado a su cama. Cuando recibí el mensaje del accidente y la petición de Lizzy de acudir urgentemente a ella, esperaba llegar a Longbourn y tener que lidiar con la histeria de mi hermana y tratar de consolar a mis sobrinas, que no podrían evitar escuchar las lamentaciones de esta. Lo que encontré fue tremenda calma, Hill me informó que Lizzy había confinado mi hermana a su habitación y que me esperaba en el estudio cuando me hubiera refrescado

\- En el estudio se encontraban ya mi otro cuñado y el medico local, el cual nos informó que mi cuñado no estaba mortalmente herido, pero que el golpe que sufrió en la espalda probablemente no le permitiría volver a caminar, y como no había despertado no sabía que tan afectada habría quedado su mente por el golpe en la cabeza, pero que seguramente no iba a ser el mismo hombre, nos dijo que podíamos buscar un especialista pero que él ya había visto esa clase de heridas y no nos daba muchas esperanzas

\- Cuando el doctor no dejó Lizzy nos informó que se había pasado la noche leyendo los documentos de Longbourn en los que decía que el estado era de mi cuñado mientras viviera, que desde ese momento en adelante ella se encargaría del estado y me pidió que invirtiera el dinero que estaba reservado para repartirlo entre ellas cuando mi cuñado muriera, ella dijo "mientras mi padre esté vivo el presunto heredero no puede reclamar el estado, pero es preferible que nuestros vecinos no sepan realmente como se encuentra mi padre, por nuestro futuro, el estado no puede depender de nuestra madre, por lo tanto he decidido tomar el manejo del estado de ahora en adelante, necesito saber si me apoyan o no"

\- Y así ha sido desde entonces, el dinero invertido ha crecido de tal forma que todas mis sobrinas podran tener una dote apropiada a su posición, el estado ha mejorado bajo el manejo de Lizzy, lo que también contribuye, pero lo que es más, todas mis sobrinas han recibido la guía de una institutriz, como es apropiado para las jóvenes de su estación y que mi hermana consideraba innecesario, Jane y Mary se encargan del manejo de la casa y mi hermana se tiene que conformar con lo que Lizzy le da de mesada y con entretener a los vecinos solo cuando Jane y Mary lo consideran necesario, por supuesto nadie sabe de esto salvo la familia

\- Pero el presunto heredero debería haber sido informado de la situación, esto es deshonesto de su parte

\- Tal vez, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe como localizarlo, así que hasta que dicha persona no se presente a sí misma, no hay más que hacer

\- Pero ha decir verdad, ellos no tienen que informarle, como la señorita dijo, el estado es del Sr. Benett mientras viva, nunca especifica que el presunto heredero puede tomar posesión en caso de incapacidad de éste de manejar el estado, así que ellos están en su derecho conforme a la ley, puedes estar tranquilo de que los Darcy no se verán envueltos en un escándalo si la situación de la familia sale a la luz, comentó el Sr. Crowley, creeme yo mismo me encargue de averiguarlo, sabes que es parte de mi trabajo ver que nada afecte negativamente a tu familia, la situacion puede que de de què hablar de hacerce saber, pero es la clase de platica que muere con el siguiente escandalo

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema original, todo esta ha llevado a Lizzy a ser la clase de persona que ve una necesidad y tiene que hacer algo para solucionarla, ella es todo lo opuesto a su padre en este aspecto

\- El día que conoció a su padre ella se encontraba en Londres revisando el avance de las inversiones, salio al parque como es su costumbre, ya que no puede evitar extrañar la naturaleza, y regresó informándome que había conocido un caballero, que éste necesitaba dejar Londres pero no podía ir a su estado y que por lo tanto lo había invitado a Longbourn, sabrá que me sorprendió en sobremanera, ya que al ayudar a su padre ella estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande, ya que la sociedad en general no vería con gracia el hecho de que una joven se encargue de un estado, sea bajo las circunstancias que sea, sería la ruina de la familia si esto saliera a la luz, no por ilegal, pero un escándalo sin dudas, pero a pesar de mi insistencia en que no prosiguiera ella me informó de que estaba decidida, y que solo quería saber si la apoyaría o no, y bueno como puede ver aquí estamos

\- ¿Aun no me queda realmente claro como lo que me ha dicho explicar el envolvimiento de su sobrina en los problemas de mi familia?

\- Bueno Lizzy dijo que al no ser ella de la familia era más fácil para ella proponer probables soluciones que su padre, ya que él aún se encontraba abrumado por el descubrimiento de la traición de sus cuñados, ella determinó que lo que él más necesitaba era distanciarse de ellos, y una vez que él no se sintiera amenazado por la proximidad de ellos, era nuestro deber darle opciones que le permitieran proteger a su familia y la gente que dependen de de él, de la maquinaciones de sus cuñados, y es así como al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en camino a Longbourn, donde su padre ha permanecido desde entonces

\- ¿Y que ha decidido su sobrina es apropiado para la protección del mi familia?

\- Voy a dejar su comentario pasar por ahora, considerando que se ha de encontrar abrumado como su padre se encontraba en esos primeros días, pero con Dios y Crowley como testigos, mi sobrina no ha hecho más que ofrecerle a su padre un lugar seguro en el que permanecer hasta su regreso y sugerir posibles soluciones, pero cada cosa que se ha hecho ha sido decisión de su padre

\- Perdón, realmente no era mi intención ofender, pero no es fácil aceptar que es una joven, ¿de qué, 16 años?, quien aconseja a mi padre, un hombre hecho y derecho, _eso_ es difícil de asimilar

\- Pero eso es precisamente lo que pasa, Lizzy dice que al no estar nosotros personalmente ligados al problema era posible para nosotros ver opciones que su padre no podía ver, no porque él no sea capaz, pero por el hecho de que es su familia y su gente la que podría salir perjudicada, había cosas que el no podría contemplar

\- Y en efecto una vez que mi sobrina le sugirió varias opciones a su padre su reacción era de ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi?, con cada opción que sugería mi sobrina yo podía ver a su padre reaccionar físicamente como si estuviéramos quitando tremendo peso de su espalda

\- ¿Y Puedo saber ahora qué es lo que se ha hecho?

Justo antes de que el Sr. Gardiner pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta del estudio

\- Caballeros, perdón por la interrupción pero la cena está lista

\- ¿Le parece si cenamos algo antes de continuar con la plática?

\- Yo creo que sería buena una pausa Fitzwilliam, trata de asimilar lo que has escuchado hasta ahora

\- Muy bien, pero no voy a dejar esta casa hasta que sepa todo

\- Por mi no hay problema

\- Muy bien ¡a comer!

Muy para su sorpresa el joven Fitzwilliam se encontró disfrutando de la compañía de los Gardiner y Crowley, al ver que este último trataba a los Gardiner con confianza y respeto se propuso escuchar el resto con una mente abierta, después de todo era su padre quien le dijo que podía confiar en Crowley, y por él lo haría.

 **No me odien, se que esperan el encuentro entre Lizzy y Fitzwilliam, créanme ya no falta mucho, pero para mi es necesario que él tenga una buena idea de lo que se va a encontrar el Longbourn, gran parte de la resistencia de Fitzwilliam a Lizzy siempre fue el tener que lidiar con la Sr. Benett y la inmadurez de Lydia y Kitty, eso el algo que no quise tener en mi historia, con sus propios genios ya es suficiente para dar un buen sabor a la historia, espero.**

 **Gracias a AlejandraSI y Joyhime por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando mi historia, para que estén tranquilas no es mi intención matar a George Darcy, por el Conde no puedo responder**

 **Atte: Airam**


	21. Chapter 21

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio Jane Austen si***

 **Londres 1808**

 **Residencia Gardiner**

Después de una agradable cena y de vuelta en el estudio y acompañados de café, galletas y pastas, el Sr. Gardiner continuó

\- En camino a Longbourn su padre le preguntó a Lizzy si ella sabía de algo que se pudiera hacer, ella sugirió varias cosas, la primera siendo que su padre cambiara el testamento, estipulando que si se casaba con su prima usted no tendría acceso a su herencia, determinando una persona que se hiciera cargo del estado y finanzas, esto en caso de que ellos lograran obligarle a casarte con ella, otra opción era que su padre obtuviera las deudas de sus tíos, para, en caso de que ellos intentaran algo su padre podría amenazarlos con la prisión para deudores, y por último le dijo que podría arreglar un matrimonio para usted, pero le dijo que pensara bien esto último, ya que usted podría resentirlo, y desde entonces otras medidas que se han adoptado

\- Eso es lo que sugirió, ¿Qué es lo que se ha hecho?

\- Creo que a partir de aquí me toca explicar a mi, comenzó el Sr. Crowley

\- Verás, el día del descubrimiento recibí una nota de tu padre explicándome algo de lo sucedido y pidiéndome no confiar en tus tíos o nadie mas que dijera venir de su parte hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones de él, lo siguiente fueron indicaciones para un nuevo testamento y un contrato matrimonial, estos últimos los recibí de manos del Sr. Gardiner, junto con una carta de presentación, todo de puño y letra de tu padre

\- ¿Y quien es mi prometida?

\- Mi sobrina

\- ¡QUE!

\- Por favor Fitzwilliam, escúchame primero

\- ¡Como quieres que me calme, esta gente dice ayudar a mi padre pero ahora resulta que los únicos beneficiados son ellos!

\- ¿Cómo sé que todo lo que han dicho es verdad?¿Como sé que no tienen a mi padre retenido contra su voluntad?

\- Gardiner, lo siento

\- Descuida Crowley, de hecho él ha reaccionado como Lizzy pensó que lo haría, si lo recuerdas era una de las razones por las que no aceptó al principio

\- ¡Perdón! Y, qué, se puede saber, ¿cree ella que hay tan objetable en mi?

\- No es nada que ver contigo, solo que ella pensó que tu padre estaba haciéndolo por agradecimiento a la ayuda prestada, y en ese caso ella sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él, y sabía que tú al enterarte pensarías lo peor de nuestra familia

\- ¿Debería preocuparme que ella pueda predecir tan bien como reacciono?

\- No, creo que cualquiera en su lugar pensaría igual

\- Pero déjame comentar que tomó prácticamente todo un día, tu padre, sus dos tíos y yo mismo para hacer que leyera por lo menos el contrato matrimonial, solo para rechazarlo casi en su totalidad

\- Y no fue hasta que Jane y Mary hablaran con ella, ¿Qué le dijeron? No sé, pero aún así nada es definitivo, mi sobrina aceptó con la condición de que de no estar usted de acuerdo entonces el contrato sería nulo

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Así como lo oye, ella no se considera o a usted, comprometidos hasta que usted esté de acuerdo con ello, por el momento el compromiso solo está ahí como una medida de protección para ti

\- ¿Protección de qué exactamente?

\- De que tus tíos pretendan hacer un anuncio publico de tu compromiso con tu prima, al haber un contrato de por medio se anula cualquier intento de ellos por esa parte

\- Para que ellos no puedan obligarme por honor

\- Exacto, al ser este compromiso previo a su anuncio y por escrito, ellos no tendrían bases para obligarte con un anuncio publico

\- Mm...… ¿Qué más?

\- De momento somos dueños de la totalidad del adeudo de tus tíos y un poco más

\- ¿Con que fin?

\- Primero, para evitar que ellos hicieran algo contra tu padre en tu ausencia, al parecer tenían hasta fin de año para pagar las deudas, y la desesperación vuelve a las personas peligrosas, al hacer esto hemos ganado tiempo y con ello tranquilidad y seguridad para tu padre

\- ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Has escuchado "que a tus amigos los tienes que tener cerca y a tus enemigos aún mas cerca"? Esa es la más reciente medida, tu padre va a visitar a tu tía la semana de pascua, va a ofrecerle ayuda con el manejo del estado, esperamos que esto le dé la impresión de que tu padre está considerando la unión, y si es un poco lista no va a presionarlo a formalizar nada, ¿Qué piensas?

\- Han hecho mucho, de hecho, ¿A quien ha nombrado mi padre en caso de tener que desheredarme?

\- A mi sobrina, al Sr. Crowley y a mi, pero le aseguro que solo estamos en capacidad de administradores, no tenemos acceso a los fondos y en caso de cualquier decisión mayor tiene que ser aprobada por nosotros tres y en caso de emergencia usted

\- Vaya, por un momento me temí que nombraría a Wickham, ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, digamos que eso es algo por lo que no tiene que preocuparse, el Sr. Wickham no ocupa un lugar en las personas de confianza de su padre

\- Tienes que saber que incluso ha quedado fuera del testamento de tu padre

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?

\- Bueno, en los días inmediatos al descubrimiento de su padre era menester determinar quien era de fiar y quien no, su padre estaba considerando pedirle al Sr. Wickham esperar por su llegada, pero su valet le dijo que tal vez usted no creería nada de lo que él te dijera, entonces su padre recordó que hace tiempo que ustedes parecían distanciados, así que ofrecí averiguar sobre la reputación del Sr. Wickham cerca de Cambridge

\- ¿Y qué descubrió?

\- El intento de Wickham de manchar su reputación al lidiar con hijas de comerciantes usando su nombre

\- Nunca quise que mi padre se enterara de eso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él le tiene mucho a precio a Wickham, no me agradaba pensar en desilusionarlo, tal vez no sea tarde para que Wickham se corrija

\- No creo que eso sea posible, por las cosas que escuché de él alrededor de Cambridge él envidia su posición, él quiere lo que usted tiene y eso representa otra clase de peligro para usted, es mejor que su padre sepa la clase de persona que Wickham es ahora y no arriesgarle al permitirle tener un lugar preferente en la vida de su padre o todo lo hecho hasta ahora sería en vano

\- No había pensado en eso, bueno caballeros me temo que es hora de que regrese a mi casa, ¿Cuándo creen apropiado que busque a mi padre?

\- Porque no se queda aquí hoy, así minimiza el riesgo de que alguien sepa de su regreso y mañana temprano mi carruaje lo lleva a Longbourn

\- Yo puedo llevar una nota a tu casa para que tu valet te alcance aquí, después de todo ¿Quién presta atención a los sirviente de una casa?, sugirió el Sr. Crowley

\- Y si tienes más dudas aquí estoy yo para aclararlas lo mejor que pueda

\- Si no es mucha molestia

\- Claro que no, deje informarle a mi esposa para que preparen una habitación para usted y su valet

\- Gracias

\- Todo va a estar bien Fitzwilliam

\- Espero que tengas razón Crowley


	22. Chapter 22

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres 1808**

 **Residencia Gardiner**

El cielo aún no empezaba a clarear pero Fitzwillian sabía que era inútil intentar dormir, su noche no había sido tranquila entre todo lo descubierto el día anterior, la traición de sus tíos, el que su padre sabe la clase de hombre en que se ha convertido Wickham, estar comprometido. Era mucho en qué pensar, su consuelo era que pronto vería a su padre, y si era sincero consigo mismo, se sentía con deseos de conocer a Elizabeth Benett, en quien su padre parecía confiar completamente, el calculaba que ella tendría entre 16 y 17 años, y debería ser realmente extraordinaria para haber obtenido el respeto de su padre, algo que a veces él mismo se sentía incapaz de lograr, solo esperaba que todo lo dicho sobre ella fuera verdad y no estuvieran ellos cayendo en la trampa de gente muy inteligente

\- Buenos días joven

\- James es muy temprano

\- Sabia que usted querría empezar su día lo mas pronto posible

\- ¿Quién te ha puesto al tanto de la situación?

\- Ayer, después de que el Sr. Crowley fuera a su casa, el Sr. Mercer me informó de lo que él creyó necesario que supiera, y si me permite la impertinencia voy a decirle algo que mi hermano me dijo en confidencia

\- Adelante, supongo que tiene que ver con el Capitán Fitzwilliam

\- Si, poco antes de que me contratara, mi hermano me comentó que sus primos tuvieron una fuerte pelea con el Conde, al parecer ellos han dejado de recibir dinero que estaba estipulado el Conde debería proveer para sus hijos, cuando ellos lo confrontaron les informó que desde ese momento en adelante él no era responsable de ellos, es por eso que el Sr. Malcom tomó posesión del estado en escocia, ya que ese fue dejado para él por la tía de su madre, y el Capitán solo cuenta con su paga del ejercito y la cantidad que le dejó la misma tía, del dinero que le correspondía a los dos de parte de su madre nada saben, es por eso que cuando yo empecé a buscar trabajo el Capitán me recomendó con usted, por que él no sabia como estaba las cosan en Matlock

\- Es probable entonces que ellos no sepan de los planes de mis tíos

\- Es lo que yo creo joven

\- Eso espero, siempre he apreciado al Capitán, me hubiera dolido mucho enterarme que él era parte de esto

Una vez terminado con los preparativos para el día James le informo que cuando estaba por subir a atenderlo le dijeron que el desayuno estaría listo en una hora y que el carruaje estaba a su disposición en cuanto lo solicitara

\- Esta casa no sigue horas de ciudad, comentó James

\- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado de los sirvientes de la casa?

\- No mucho señor, me parece que todos son muy leales a la familia

\- Lo que habla por si mismo

\- Si señor, me recuerda a los sirvientes de sus casas

\- Muy bien eso es alentador

\- Lo veo mas tarde joven

\- Gracias James

En el comedor se encontraba ya dispuestos una variedad de alimentos y sin pedirle nada a los arreglos de la misma casa de los Darcy

\- Buen día Joven Darcy

\- Buen día Sr. Gardiner

\- Ya todo está dispuesto para cuando quiera empezar el camino a Longbourn

\- Me gustaría partir tan pronto desayunemos

\- Muy bien

\- ¿Tiene algún consejo para mí?

\- No preste atención a nada de lo que diga mi hermana, y piense bien antes de hablar, mis sobrinas, en especial Lizzy, son muy sensibles a todo lo que parezcan críticas a su manejo de la casa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El tener que convivir y contener las insensibilidades de mi hermana las deja a la defensiva, lo entenderá mejor cuando conozca a mi hermana

\- Muy bien, trataré de controlar mis pensamiento, aunque no prometo nada

\- Con que lo intente realmente es un buen comienzo

El camino a Longbourn transcurrió en una nube de confusión, pero la sensación de desconfianza no lo dejaba, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre lo hubiera comprometido con una simple señorita?¿Qué clase de educación tiene que se atreve a hablarle a desconocidos?¿A tomar el lugar del hombre de la casa?¿Que tan fea será?

Por fin y casi sin darse cuenta se percató de que el carruaje de detenía, la casa no era grande, se temía que sus peores sospechas parecían ser verdad, eran una familia de oportunistas

Al detenerse el carruaje notó de que nadie salía a recibirlo, pero del establo se acercaba personal para atender a los caballos, intercambió una mirada de incertidumbre con su valet, y procedió a descender del carruaje, y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa, cuando de repente esta se abrió y se vio con el que él sospechaba debía ser el mayordomo

\- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al Sr. George Darcy

\- Oh, adelante, el señor no está, salió con la señorita a atender a uno de lo arrendatarios, pero las señoritas Jane y Mary Benett se encuentran en la sala

\- ¿Sabe quien soy?

\- Usted deber ser el Joven Fitzwilliam Darcy, el Sr. Darcy lo estaba esperando pero la Srta. Elizabeth y el Sr. Mathews fueron llamados con urgencia y él decidió acompañarlos

\- Entonces si pudiera de favor mostrarme la sala y presentarme con las señoritas

\- Claro joven, ¿es él su valet?

\- Si

\- Si me permite, Blake les mostrará su habitación para que se refresque del viaje y luego con todo gusto lo presento a las señoritas

\- Claro, tiene mucha razón, gracias Sr…

\- Hill, soy el mayordomo

\- Gracias Sr. Hill

\- Para servirle joven, lo veo en unos momentos

Ya en la habitación

\- No se si el Sr. Hill es muy eficiente o muy impertinente

\- Si me permite joven, me parece que se encuentra nervioso, y la pausa lo hará bien para reagrupar antes de conocer a las señoritas, y tal ves su padre no tarde en llegar

\- Sabes James, tal ves tengas razón

\- Ya está listo joven

\- Muy bien, conozcamos a las señoritas

\- Joven me temo que solo lo van a presentar a usted

\- Pero sabes que incomodo me siento de conocer gente nueva, y lo peor es que mi padre no está, ojala Bingley estuviera aquí

\- Si lo se joven, pero no es mi lugar

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta

\- Adelante

\- Joven Fitzwilliam

\- Mills que bien que estás aquí

\- Escuché que había llegado y quise pasar a ver si ocupaba algo

\- ¿Sabes si mi padre ya regresó?

\- Lo siento joven pero no ha regresado, pero las señoritas Jane y Mary son dos de las personas más tranquilas que he conocido

\- ¿Se me nota tanto que estoy nervioso?

\- No, pero yo lo he conocido toda su vida joven

\- Gracias Mills, bueno es hora de conocer a las señoritas Benett

\- Lo acompaño hasta la sala y luego muestro James a la cocina y lo presento para que valla familiarizándose con la casa

\- Muy bien

\- ¿Sr. Hill me puede presentar a las señoritas por favor?, Dijo Fitzwilliam una ves se encontraba nuevamente en presencia del mayordomo

\- Claro joven, por aquí por favor, El Sr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Sr. Darcy le presento a las Señoritas Jane y Mary Benett

\- Señoritas, es un gusto conocerlas

\- Es un gusto conocerlo al fin joven Darcy, dijo la Srta. Mary

\- En serio es un gusto ponerle un rostro al fin a todas las anécdotas de el Sr. Darcy, dijo Jane

\- ¿debo temer de lo que ha estados diciendo mi padre de mi?, preguntó el joven con un ceja arqueada, en un gesto que hizo pensar a las jóvenes en su hermana Lizzy, tal ves eran más afines de lo que se había atrevido a pensar hasta ahora

\- Oh no joven Darcy, su padre solo ha dicho cosas buenas de usted, por favor tome asiento ¿Le sirvo un poco de Té?

\- Si por favor

\- Mi hermana y su padre no deben tardar, de hecho su padre no tenía planeado salir pero una urgencia con un arrendatario los llamó fuera

\- ¿Es algo muy serio?

\- Aun no sabemos con exactitud, al parecer uno de los niños vino en busca de nuestra hermana y como todos estaban en el estudios nosotras solo los vimos salir, así que supongo que si era algo lo suficientemente serio para hacer que los tres atendieran

Había transcurrido al menos media hora en plática clásica de una visita diaria en Londres, pero al menos en un aspecto Fitzwilliam se había sentido cómodo, y era que a pesar de no ser de la más alta sociedad ambas señoritas demostraban gracias y buena educación, y aunque no sabía si se debía al hecho de que él era el prometido de su hermana, era agradable pasar el tiempo en compañía femenina sin tener que sufrir la continua lluvia de halagos y sonrisas insinceras clásicas de las salas de visita de Londres

Y si Elizabeth se acercaba un poco en belleza a la Srta. Jane

No, mejor no pensar en eso, ese tema es más algo en lo que Bingley pensaría y no era el momento de emular a su amigo, y aunque la Srta. Benett era clásicamente hermosa había algo en ella que simplemente no lo hacia sentirse atraído hacia ella ¿Tal vez empezaba a verla como hermana?

Fitzwillian se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos y agradeció que las jovencitas le dieran su espacio, pero determinó empezar a conocerlas y ver si la confianza de su padre había sido depositada en oportunistas, y aunque no lo había notado hasta ahora, agradecía la presencia del mozo en la habitación, eso hablaba bien del sentido de propiedad de las jóvenes y le daba esperanzas a él

Justo en el momento en que se decidió a iniciar algún tipo de plática con las señoritas se escuchó una conmoción en la entrada de la casa

\- Bien joven Darcy, parece que al fin han regresado

 **Espero les agrade saber que el tan esperado encuentro se dará muy pronto, de hecho en el próximo capitulo, solo que no quería que esperaran más de lo que ya lo han hecho, gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios**

 **Y no, George Darcy no muere en mi historia, no sin conocer a un par de nietos, creo, pero eso es hasta el epílogo, perdón, creo que ya hablé de más**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**

 **Airam**


	23. Chapter 23

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Enero 1808**

Fitzwilliam se puso de pie y se proponía dirigirse a la entrada cuando la voz de la Srta. Benett lo detuvo

\- Joven Darcy, creo que sería mejor darles momento, y aún no sabemos lo ocurrido, sería mejor dejarlos refrescarse ya que han estado afuera por un buen tiempo

\- Es solo que hace mucho no veo a mi Padre

\- Lo sabemos joven, pero cuando se trata de asuntos del estado siempre es mejor darles unos momentos, al menos así es con nuestra hermana

\- Tienen razón ¿No pueden tardar demasiado, verdad?

\- En todo caso es probable que su Padre prefiera verlo en el estudio

\- Tienen razón ¿Díganme les gusta leer?

\- Claro que si, es algo que disfrutamos todos en esta casa, o al menos casi todos, a nuestra madre no les gusta mucho leer

\- Aunque nosotras no hemos leído tanto o sobre tantos temas como Lizzy

\- Si ella siempre fue de pasar el tiempo con un libro o en la naturaleza

\- Era algo que hasta hace poco hacia siempre en compañía de Papá, pero ahora es algo que hacemos todas juntas por las tardes

\- Es bueno saberlo, a mi padre y a mí nos gusta leer también, y ¿Qué me dicen de la música?

\- Bueno, música es más algo de Lizzy y Mary, a Kitty le gusta el dibujo y Lydia aún está decidiendo, aunque yo creo que ella tiene una muy bella voz

\- Si, ella y Lizzy, aunque Lizzy muy rara ves canta

¿Será posible? Se preguntó Fitzwilliam, se encarga del estado, le gusta leer, toca y canta, y le gusta la naturaleza, esa jovencita sería prácticamente perfecta, solo faltaba ver si era real o si las hermanas querían hacerla bien frente a él

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa le gusta a su hermana?

\- Bueno, deje ver, le gusta leer, los idiomas se le dan con facilidad, igual que sus números, ella estaría feliz solo haciéndose cargo del estado, pero la Sra. Higgins le dijo que debería darse tiempo para cosas más femeninas, aunque sea para mantener las apariencias, pero aunque no le gusta mucho se da tiempo de practicar el piano, y para lograr que cante necesitamos insistir mucho, si hay algo que le gusta más que nada yo diría caminar, pero no dibuja para nada, dijo Jane con un poco de risa

\- No, ni dibujar, ni planear menús o hacer arreglos de mesa, cortar flores si pero no tiene paciencia para otra cosas que ponerlas en agua

\- Oh, tampoco le gusta ir a la modista

\- Eso si no lo creo, no he conocido una mujer que no le guste ir de compras

\- Oh, Lizzy no tiene paciencia, siempre que es tiempo de comprar ropa va a que le tomen medidas, pero son mi tía Gardiner y Jane quienes deciden los modelos y colores de su ropa

\- Y no quería aprender a cabalgar tampoco, aprendió por necesidad, pero no es su forma favorita de pasear

\- A mi me gusta mucho cabalgar, hay algo muy tranquilizante en ello

\- Si a nosotras también nos gusta, pero al ser nosotras quienes nos encargamos de la casa, y ella del estado, es una de las pocas que no hacemos al mismo tiempo que Lizzy, o por la misma razón

\- ¿Sus hermanas menores cabalgan?

\- Si, aunque menos que nosotras, Lizzy les maneja el cabalgar como una recompensa por sus esfuerzos con sus lecciones, y ha funcionado bastante bien

Antes que más pudiera ser dicho se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró el Sr. Darcy, con ojos para nadie mas que su hijo, tan contento estaba de verlo bien y a salvo que no le importó abrazarlo ahí mismo, Fitzwilliam lo dejó, ya que él también se reconfortaba al ver a su padre tan bien, tan inmersos estaban en su reunión que no vieron salir a las señoritas

\- Mírate nada más hijo, yo no creí que fuera posible que crecieras más, pero te ves, no sé, ¿Mayor, mas maduro? ¿Disfrutaste tu viaje? Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí Fitzwilliam, sé que has de dudar de mi decisión de permanecer aquí, pero créeme cuando te digo que es la mejor decisión que he hecho en mucho tiempo

\- La verdad es que te ves muy bien

\- Si, las señoritas han cuidado muy bien de mi

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? ¿En privado? Aun tengo muchas dudas

\- Si hablaremos, pero si no te molesta quisiera comer primero, regresamos hambrientos y también me gustaría que conocieras al resto de la familia

\- De acuerdo

\- Vamos, le informaron a Elizabeth que ya estaba la comida así que ya han de estar en el comedor

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estábamos solos

\- Yo no me di cuenta cuando salieron, solo que ya no estaban ¿Qué piensas de ellas?

\- Son jovencitas muy tranquilas, sobre todo comparadas con las jóvenes que he conocido últimamente

\- Si la verdad es que si más jóvenes fueran como ellas no sería tan difícil la temporada social en Londres

\- Pero entonces no sería Londres

\- Cierto, pero yo sé que de no haber perdido a Georgiana, hubiera querido que fuera como ellas, de hecho Jane me hace pensar en ella

\- ¿Jane? ¿Elizabeth?

\- Ahora, no pienses mal, las veo a todas como si fueran mis hijas, aunque ellas me han hecho su tío honorario

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, Elizabeth siempre me dice tío Darcy aunque le he pedido que me diga George, yo se que no es fácil para ti conocer gente nueva, pero aquí estamos en familia, confía en mi

\- Muy bien

\- Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí

El Sr. Darcy esperó a que su hijo tomara un profundo respiro antes de entrar al comedor, el se sentía hambriento y estaba seguro que su hijo se sentiría igual después del viaje y la espera, como lo pensaba la mesa estaba dispuesta pero nadie había tomado su lugar, seguro esperaban por las presentaciones para empezar la comida

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Benett, Señoritas, permítanme presentarles a mi hijo Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam te presento a la Sra. Benett, y a las señoritas Jane, Mary, Catherine, Lydia y Elizabeth Benett

\- Buenas tardes Señora, Señoritas

Con un intercambio de inclinaciones y cortesías las presentaciones terminaron y Fitzwilliam posó sus ojos por primera vez en la Srta. Elizabeth, que tenía el cabello color chocolate y una piel blanca como marfil y los ojos de un color verde brillante, "hermosa y tan joven", pensó Fitzwilliam

La joven por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo su escrutinio, "a caso me esta comparando con Jane, estará decepcionado ojala no", pensó Elizabeth

 **Lo prometido es deuda, se ven por primera vez. En los próximos capítulos tenemos mas intercambios entre ellos por el momento es todo**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**

 **Airam**


	24. Chapter 24

***Yo no escribí Orgullo Y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Longbourn 1808**

El Sr. Darcy estaba más que complacido con la reacción de su hijo hacia la Srta. Elizabeth, sabia que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, solo esperaba poder decir lo mismo por ella, después de todo ella era la más renuente al matrimonio.

Jane y Mary también observaban el encuentro con atención, ya que ellas no dejarían que su hermana sacrificara su felicidad su creían que el joven Darcy no admiraba y respetaba a su querida hermana como era debido

Pero fue el chillido de una voz la que trajo a todos de nuevo al momento

\- Buenas tardes joven, venga y siéntese aquí junto a mi Jane ¿Verdad que no ha visto alguien tan hermosa como ella?

\- Perdone señora, pero como sabe no he visto a mi hijo en un tiempo y prefiero que se siente junto a mi

\- Como quiera, Jane siéntate junto al joven

\- ¡Mama!

\- ¡Que! Es preferible que te vea a ti a que se pase toda la comida hablando del estado con Lizzy, que vea que al menos tú eres una dama

Durante este dialogo y el joven que no había dejado de observar a quien sería su prometida, y no dejaba de pensar que, aunque muy joven aún, Elizabeth era realmente hermosa, especialmente sus ojos, que parecían guardar una broma en ellos, pudo ver en su rostro la vergüenza por la rudeza de su madre, y entendió las advertencias del Sr. Gardiner, ¿Cómo era posible que una madre tratara tan mal a su propia hija?, al parecer su padre podía controlar a la señora sin ayuda pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué la joven no se defendía?

Cuando vio que todos se disponían a tomar sus asientos se apresuró a ayudar a Elizabeth y luego tomo su lugar frente a ella, con su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, lo que cuestionó arqueando una ceja, pero antes de que éste le pudiera contestar se escuchó una hermosa voz

\- Es un gusto conocerlo joven Darcy, su padre habla mucho de usted, disculpe que no hayamos estado aquí para recibirlo

\- El gusto es todo mío Srta. Elizabeth, aunque mi padre y yo tendremos una muy seria charla, usted es la cuarta persona que me recibe con esas precisas palabras

\- Te prometo que yo he dicho solo cosas buenas de ti hijo

\- ¿Y su problema quedó resuelto Señorita?

\- Si, por fortuna no era nada realmente serio, pero como con todos los imprevistos es preferible contar con las mentes mas experimentadas del estado para llegar a la mejor solución posible

\- Por favor Lizzy, no hables del estado en la mesa, tratar de pasar por una dama al menos

\- Mama, intervino Jane, porque mejor no me cuentas que te platico la tía Phillips en tu visita

Con la Sr. Benett así distraída el resto de los comensales tuvieron una amena conversación

\- Tío George, ¿Qué nos vas a leer mas tarde?,

\- No se Lydia, ¿Qué te gustaría que leyera?

\- Algo gracioso

\- Muy bien veré que puedo hacer

\- Y a usted Srta. Elizabeth ¿le guste leer cosas graciosas?

\- Por supuesto, ¿Que es la vida sin una buena risa?, pero a decir verdad a mi me gusta leer y punto, leo todo lo que llega a mis manos y cuando termino decido si se lo recomiendo a mis hermanas y, ¿Usted joven lee cosas graciosas?

\- Pues a mi también me gusta leer, aunque recientemente todo ha sido relacionado con la escuela, ahora que ya terminé pienso ponerme al tanto en lo más reciente, creo que empezaré con poesía e historia, son dos temas que me fascinan

\- ¡Oh! Lizzy antes de que se me olvide cuando le escribas al tío Gardiner, ¿Podrías comentarle que requiero más artículos de dibujo?

\- Claro Kitty, Lydia ¿hay algo que requieras?

\- Si hay dinero para cosas nuevas, deberías empezar por ropa nueva para Jane, me parece injusto que le tengas tan poca ropa, ¿así como esperas que encuentre esposo?, esa necedad tuya de que Jane no luzca su belleza, ella debería estar en Londres disfrutando de la temporada y buscando marido, con su belleza estoy segura de que puede conseguir un Duque

\- Madre ya hablamos de esto, Jane tendrá su temporada cuando esté lista, y no antes, por favor déjanos comer a gusto o cancelaré tu cena de este mes

A pesar del silencio de la Sra. Benett la familia no pudo terminar su comida tan contenta como habían comenzado, al terminar Lizzy se dirigió al Sr. Darcy

\- Estoy segura que tiene muchas cosas que hablar con su hijo, siéntase en libertad de ocupar el estudio todo lo que necesite, yo aprovechare para llevar a la niñas al lago

\- ¡Oh! Si Lizzy todavía hay muy buena luz para dibujar algo

\- Muy bien, Sra. Higgins prepárense para una tarde fuera, las espero en la entrada en media hora

\- Muy bien Señorita, vamos niñas

\- Gracias Elizabeth, ¿segura que no quieres venir?

\- Segura, aproveche el tiempo con su hijo, hasta mas tarde joven

\- Gracias señorita, y disfruten si tarde

\- Jane, Mary ¿Listas para salir?

\- Solo déjame ir por mi canasta de costura

\- Y yo por mi libro

\- Muy bien yo voy por unas cartas que tengo pendientes, nos vemos en la entrada en media hora

\- ¿Y qué piensas ahora que conoces a toda la familia, o casi toda?

\- No son lo que esperaba

\- Ven vamos al estudio, a la Sra. Benett le gusta escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero el estudio tiene puertas mas gruesas y no puede escuchar nada de lo que se habla ahí

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- ¿Realmente te sientes en casa verdad? ¿Por que te sientas en la cabecera?

\- Las señoritas me han hecho sentir parte de la familia, he estado aquí desde que te fuiste, y si bien es cierto que no soporto a la Sra. Benett, las niñas son un gusto de estar junto a ellas, he hecho buena amistad con los tíos y mas que cualquier cosa, confío en ellos

\- Pero la Sra. Benett no sabe quienes somos ¿verdad?

\- No, sabe nuestro nombre pero le hemos ocultado el nombre del estado, Elizabeth pensó que sería lo mejor

\- ¿Por qué me comprometiste con ella?

\- ¿Preferirías a Jane?

\- No, solo explícame

\- Pensé que Gardiner te había explicado

\- Si, me dijo lo que se ha hecho, y todo me parece bien y lógico, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué ella?

\- Bueno, verás, cuando ella propuso comprometerte con alguien empecé a repasar a todos nuestros conocidos con hijas de la edad apropiada y entre todos no encontré alguien a quien yo pensara que tú pudieras tolerar, como ya notaste las señoritas Benett no son como las jóvenes de Londres, al pasar los días y verla en su hogar, hacerse cargo del estado, lo que le gusta leer, que juega ajedrez, que le gustan los retos, la alegría por vivir que tiene, pensé ella es perfecta para mi hijo, se pueden apoyar el uno al otro en el manejo de Pemberley, no se van a aburrir por que tienen varios intereses en común y por último, egoístamente pensé en que sería maravilloso tener una hija como ella. Y ya que no tengo hijas pues una nuera como ella sería lo mar cercano

\- El Sr. Gardiner dijo que ella no se considera comprometida

\- Verás, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de tenerla como nuera se lo comenté a Gardiner, el me dijo que me deseaba suerte, pues al parecer ella está resignada a no casarse nunca

\- ¡¿Pero Por que?! Con su belleza e inteligencia de seguro tendrá varios pretendiente una vez que se dé a conocer

\- Conociste a su madre

\- Esa mujer es desesperante, pero aún no entiendo

\- La Sra. Benett habla tanto del matrimonio como la única salida de sus hijas para evitar la pobreza que ha hecho que Elizabeth resienta la idea del matrimonio, eso aunado a ella siendo quien maneja el estado, ella realmente cree que nadie que sepa su papel real puede quererla, que quien las busque sabiendo esto la querrá para que ella haga todo por él

\- Tiene muy mala opinión de los hombres ¿verdad?

\- Ha pasado muchos años bajo las ridículas ideas de su madre, creo que con el tiempo se dará cuenta de los equivocada que su madre está

\- No lo entiendo, por lo que tú y el Sr. Gardiner han dicho ella en muy inteligente, ¿No puede ver que las ideas de su madre son ridículas?

\- Aún es muy joven, y tiene realmente muy poca idea del mundo fuera de Longbourn y aunque por el estado ha tenido que tratar con diferentes tipos de hombres creo que no ha visto nada que realmente le haga pensar que su madre está equivocada

\- ¿Realmente estás interesado en ella o lo haces por complacerme? Si no piensas que puedes pasar tu vida con ella no te sientas que tienes que hacerlo, el contrato tiene una cláusula de salida

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Veras, me costó mucho convencerla de aceptar el compromiso, en cuanto le dije que la quería para nuera me contestó con un rotundo no

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si, lo que bien sabrás me convenció de que ella era la indicada, ¿A quien conoces que diría no a ser la Señora de Pemberley?

\- Será porque no lo ha visto, ¿No sabe lo que vale?

\- Oh, ella sabe lo que vale, lo comente en algún momento, ella dijo que no aceptaría porque no quería aprovecharse de mi y del agradecimiento que yo debía de estar sintiendo hacia ella por su ayuda, así que firmo en contrato pero está estipulado que si tú o ella llegan a enamorarse de alguien más, el contrato es nulo

\- ¿Y de no ser así?

\- Se casaran cuando ella cumpla los 19

 **En el pequeño Lago de Longbourn**

\- Y Lizzy, ¿Qué opinas de tu prometido?

\- Creo que es muy pronto para opinar algo de él

\- Pues a mí me agradó, dijo Jane

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, se ve que es muy gentil y muy parecido al tío George

\- ¿Te gustaría para esposo Jane?

\- ¡Oh no! Realmente pensé que sería un gran hermano

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, opinó Mary; y es bastante guapo, pero muy serio para Jane y para mi, pero creo que con tu vivacidad su seriedad sería menos

\- Por favor Lizzy, no seas dura con él

\- Si Lizzy date la oportunidad de conocerlo y si después no te gusta el menos di que podemos seguir viéndolo como un hermano

\- Será como un primo, ya que es hijo del tío George

\- Sigo pensando que ha de ser un muy buen hermano

\- ¡No presionen!, la verdad es que si en muy guapo, terminò Lizzy con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

\- ¡Pero Mama!

\- No pienses en ella, Jane y yo nos encargaremos, aunque en una cosa tiene razón

Lizzy y Jane voltearon a ver a Mary como si estuviera loca

\- La Sra. Darcy debe estar siempre a la moda

Y con eso las tres se echaron a reír

 **Bueno pues aquí lo tienen un capítulo más, perdonen la demora, pero tuve una semana llena de compromisos familiares, y bueno, los próximos capítulos van a ser un poco tranquilos, después de todo queremos que Lizzy y Fitz tengan tiempo de conocerse bien o ¿No?**

 **Gracias por seguir conmigo, y dejen sus comentarios si pueden**

 **Airam**


	25. Chapter 25

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn 1808**

Era poco después del amanecer cuando Elizabeth, como era su costumbre, iba saliendo de su casa y tomar para una pequeña caminata antes de empezar sus deberes para con el estado

\- Buenos días Srta. Elizabeth

\- Oh, me sorprendió joven Darcy

\- Perdón, no era mi intención

\- Es solo que normalmente soy la única despierta a esta hora

\- Pensé que mi padre ya estaría despierto, y como aún estoy un poco fuera de horario pensé que podríamos ir a cabalgar, pero no tengo mi caballo aquí y no conozco los alrededores, y como dice él aun no esta despierto

\- Su padre tenia el mismo problema los primeros días, aunque supongo que el manejar por el momento la mayor parte de sus asuntos por carta le permite despertar un poco más tarde, ¿Le parece si le muestro hoy un sendero y si mañana quiere cabalgar ya sabrá por los menos un camino?, y puede tomar el caballo de Lydia, el conoce bien los caminos de aquí y no lo dejará perderse

\- Gracias, le tomo la oferta… ¿y adonde me va a llevar?

\- Vamos a la cima de esa pequeña montaña, es el más largo de los senderos de alrededor, una buena cabalgata, pero para llegar a la cima solo se puede caminando, pero de ahí salen varios senderos con hermosas vistas

\- Muy bien, yo le sigo

\- Creo que preferiría si camina junto a mi

\- De acuerdo

Pasaron un poco más de 20 minutos en silencio hasta que Elizabeth no lo soportó más

\- ¿Por qué no me pregunta eso que está muriendo por preguntar?

\- ¿Por qué piensa que hay algo que quiero preguntar?

\- Porque no debe ser fácil, sale en un viaje esperando conocer más del mundo y regresa deseando compartir todo lo que vio con su padre, solo para encontrarlo en la casa de desconocidos, con sus tíos, en los que confiaba, como los enemigos, sé que debe tener preguntas

\- Oh, las tuve, créame su tío y mi padre solo tienen halagos en lo que a usted respecta

\- Espero que sepa que no está obligado a nada, en lo que a mí respecta

\- Si, su tío lo dijo y mi padre explicó un poco mas

\- ¿Y usted qué piensa?

\- Yo… quisiera conocerla mejor

\- Sé que el contrato es por el bien de su gente, pero realmente no quiero seguir con el compromiso si usted no está cómodo con esto

\- ¿Le parece si dejamos las cosas como están por el momento y nos damos el tiempo de conocernos? Por lo menos me gustaría que intentáramos ser amigos

\- Eso me gustaría, ¿Sabe que su padre se ha vuelto nuestro tío honorario?

\- Si, me da gusto saber que no estuvo solo, eso era lo que me preocupaba de irme al viaje, pero mi padre insistió en que no me perdiera de la experiencia

\- Pues el ha sido gran compañía y a decir verdad he aprendido mucho de él

\- Aunque aún me sorprende que haya resistido estar lejos de Pemberley tanto tiempo

\- No fue fácil para él, créame, pero era necesario, para el momento de las cosechas solo se habían implementado el compromiso y el cambio de testamento, si algo le pasaba antes sería muy malo para usted y su gente

\- ¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan convencida de que mi padre estaba en peligro?

\- El hecho de que ellos quisieran su dinero, pero no pedir ayuda, el que usted se casara con su prima no resolvería nada para ellos con él en el camino, es como las mujeres que buscan marido, cuando están cerca de la soltería definitiva o su familia al borde de la pobreza, la desesperación las lleva a maquinar situaciones comprometedoras y correr grandes riesgos, pero de salir bien están aseguradas de por vida, si ellos pensaran en que su padre se casara con su prima sería otra cosa, se que no es posible, pero sabe a lo que me refiero

\- Es decir que mis tíos piensan que yo sería muy fácil de manipular

\- Tal ves al principio, piense como se hubiera sentido al regresar y encontrarse con que su padre ya no está con usted, ¿Y lo que hubieran podido hacer en el tiempo antes de que usted regresara de su viaje?

\- Y supongo que eso es solo para empezar

\- Usted habría estado devastado, eso les habría dado tiempo de hacer mucho daño, y si supieran cubrir sus rastros usted no se habría dado cuenta pronto, tal ves nunca

\- Y me habría quedado con un gran problema para solucionar y sin saber ni como se originó

\- Y con ellos aún en su circulo de confianza

\- Sabe por más que su tío trató de poner las situación en perspectiva no acababa de entender este pequeño punto, ¿Qué era lo que le daba la certeza del riesgo para mi padre? ¿Como es que usted pudo pensar en eso?

\- Cuando mi padre estaba saludable le gustaba provocarme, generar argumentos para debate, y también me enseñó a jugar ajedrez, eso me enseño a pensar en posibilidades, con el hecho de saber de su desesperación me hizo contemplar ¿Por qué casar a su prima con usted y no pedirle ayuda a su padre?

\- Y mi padre debe haber llegado a la misma conclusión, ¿Hay algún riesgo en su viaje a Rosings?

\- No lo creo, como sabe con el contrato entre mi tío y el Conde hemos ganado tres años, ellos tienen ese tiempo para arreglar sus finanzas o perderlo todo

\- ¿Y cree que sea necesario que lleguemos a esos extremos?

\- Yo espero que no, pero no los conozco, no puedo saber con certeza como reaccionaran

\- Pues hasta ahora ha sabido como reaccionaría yo

\- Es solo cuestión de pensar en que haría yo de estar en su lugar, lo que ellos piensen es muy diferente, pues ya estamos aquí

\- Que curioso , no me di cuenta de todo lo que hemos caminado y de verdad que es un hermosa vista

\- Si, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, ¿Ve el estado de ahí a la izquierda?

\- Si

\- Ese es Netherfield Park, es mi dote

\- Oh, no sabía que su dote sería un estado

\- ¿No hablo con su padre sobre el contrato?

\- No, la verdad es que mientras mi padre apruebe no me importa mucho lo que usted traiga al matrimonio

\- ¿Sabe que el Sr. Crowley me regaño por una actitud similar con el primer contrato que me presentó su padre?

\- No, eso nadie lo dijo, dijeron que hubo que escribirlo todo de nuevo, pero no las diferencias

\- Entonces no sé si deba ser yo con quien deba hablar de esto

\- Por favor, platíqueme por su rostro parece algo gracioso, no he reído mucho los últimos días

\- No es gracioso, bueno su rostro cuando le dije a su padre que no sería su nuera fue realmente graciosa, pero es algo que solo viendo puede entender

\- Nunca he visto al Sr. Crowley sorprenderse de algo

\- Verá el problema es que su padre es muy generoso, es otra cosa que no me explico, ¿Por qué si sus tíos lo conocen no le piden ayuda?

\- No se desvíe del tema, ya hemos hablado de mis tíos demasiado tiempo

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Alguien le ha dicho que es usted muy impaciente?, me imagino que como su padre usted esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, en fin, el día que su padre me pidió ser su nuera, se reunieron mis tíos, el Sr. Crowley y su padre, muy misteriosamente en el estudio, yo pensé que su padre cambiaria su testamento y quería a mis tíos como testigos, bueno, unas horas después me llaman al estudio y sin más ni mas mi tío Gardiner me dice "Lizzy, aquí el Sr. Darcy quiere tu mano en matrimonio para su hijo"

\- ¡No! ¿Así sin más explicación?

\- ¡Si! Así todo serio, así que le dije lo único que podía decirle, no

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que piensen que les ayudo con el fin de ganar algo

\- Pero mi padre es el que lo propuso, no es como si usted le hubiera dicho "comprometa a su hijo conmigo y le ayudo"

\- Aún así, no me siento del todo cómoda con todo esto, pero en fin, me preguntan todos "¿Por qué no?" y yo respondí lo mismo que a usted y el Sr. Crowley me pide que al menos lea el contrato, y como le digo su padre es demasiado generoso, el pensaba poner 50 mil libras a mi nombre, una casa en Bath y una en Londres así como un pequeño estado cerca de Pemberley, para mi familia en caso de morir mi padre, y también dote para mis hermanas, por lo que les dije que no podía aceptar

\- Pero es un contrato muy bien pensado es decir…

\- Precisamente por eso, vera en ese momento aún no se había hecho la compra de Netherfield por lo que de haber aceptado el futuro de mi familia estaría asegurado

\- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso?, es decir, hay muchas mujeres que se casarían conmigo solo por mi estatus en Londres

\- Se parece mucho a su padre, pero verá el problema es que de aceptar algo así, para mi sería como admitir que todo el trabajo de estos cuatro años sería para nada, mi madre tendría razón en que el matrimonio es la única medida contra la pobreza, y eso es algo que me niego a aceptar, después de rechazar el contrato me preguntaron que sí aceptaría, y les dije que solo una casa para mi familia en caso de que mi padre falleciera antes de que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo y fue entonces que el Sr. Crowley me dijo que estaba siendo muy descuidada, me preguntó ¿Que si en caso de que se tratar de alguna de mis hermanas pediría tan poco?, y yo contesté que por supuesto que no, así que me aconsejo que como esto me serviría de práctica para el futuro lo tomara como si se tratara de el futuro de ellas, y así es como se empezaron las negociaciones en serio

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso, ella pensaba que tal vez habría logrado asustar al joven con su actitud, y él pensando que cada vez entendía más los motivos de su padre, y jurando para sí mismo hacer todo lo necesario para ganarse el respeto de Elizabeth

 **Pues ahí lo tienen, díganme que le pareció, aquí si me gustaría su retroalimentación, ya sabemos que las interacciones de ambos son lo que le da sabor a la historia, les gusta la dirección que van tomando o quieren un poco de desacuerdos, espero sus comentarios, y gracias por seguir conmigo**

 **Airam**


	26. Chapter 26

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn 1808**

Nuevamente fue Elizabeth la primera en romper el silencio

\- Creo que es hora de emprender el regreso

\- Muy bien, y mientras me dice cuando podemos jugar una partida de ajedrez

\- Pues la verdad no sé, ahora que tengo el manejo de Netherfield además de Longbourn apenas me queda tiempo para leer con mi familia

\- ¿Y mi padre no le ayuda?

\- Solo en lo que le permito

A eso el joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

\- ¿Qué pensarían en Londres si supieran que el gran señor de Pemberley se ve limitado a lo que le permita hacer una señorita?

\- Espero que nunca lo sepan, ya me imagino las consecuencias para mi familia

\- Perdón, no era mi intención ser insensible

\- Se que no lo dijo con esa intención, aún así, es un tema que se debe tratar con delicadeza

\- Yo por mi parte no veo el problema, por lo que he podido ver usted hace un muy buen trabajo

\- Pero si usted lleva aquí unas horas ¿Qué podría haber visto?

\- El camino de la villa al estado está en perfecto estado, porque ni sentí el momento en que llegamos, la casa está en muy buenas condiciones, la comida es deliciosa, sus arrendatarios tienen la confianza de llamar por usted para resolver problemas, el bosque está sano, por lo que hay la cantidad adecuada de animales salvajes para mantenerlo así, lo que dice que no tiene problemas de robo o cacería furtiva, por lo que su gente no batalla económicamente, y a las cercas que hemos pasado se les nota que se les da el mantenimiento adecuando

\- Su padre hizo observaciones similares, pero Jane y Mary se encargan de la casa así que no puedo tomar crédito por las comidas y la limpieza

\- Si algo comento la Srta. Mary, usted no tiene paciencia para menús, pero el solo hecho de saber y delegar lo que usted no sabe manejar es un muy buen punto en su favor, y el personal se esmera en mantener a la familia feliz, eso también se refleja directamente en usted, y para bien, ¿Sus hermanas le ayudan también con la casa de Netherfield?

\- Por el momento si, se encargan de revisar que la casa este limpia, aunque está cerrada

\- ¿Por qué no se han mudado?

\- Por Mama, si ella supiera querría redecorarla completamente, mudarse de inmediato y llevar una vida que sinceramente no creo que sea apropiada, y si se entera de que soy la dueña no pararía sus reproches todo el día, "debería ser de Jane, debes dejarla ir a Londres en busca de un esposo" y cosas por el estilo

\- ¿Por qué su hermana no ha tenido su debut?

\- No ha querido, ella quería esperar por mi, pero al estar "comprometida" no le veo caso en tener un debut para mi y Mary aún es muy joven, así que ha decidido esperar a cumplir 20 y entonces veremos que pasa

\- Si eso es lo que ha decidido ella no veo porque su madre insiste en casarla

\- Porque mi madre no entiende que al hacer las cosas como ella las quiere solo nos causa más problemas, por ejemplo ella no entendería que al ser Jane la dueña de Netherfield la propiedad se pierde al casarse ella, y mi madre querría actuar como la señora de la casa

\- Cosa que no va a ser

\- Y dependiendo del tipo de esposo que Jane consiga ella se seguirá quejando por una cosa o por otra

\- A menos de que el marido tenga su propio estado y no tenga necesidad de Netherfield, que es por lo que es de usted la dueña

\- Eso y que ella sabe que a mi no me puede exigir como lo haría con mis otras hermanas, la única que creo sería capas de decirle no sería Lydia, y eso solo porque al ser la mas joven no ha sido tan influenciada por ella, y ha tomado muy bien las instrucciones de la Sra. Higgins, a parte de ser casi tan impertinente como yo, cosa que sería muy diferente si mi madre fuera la encargada de educarla como era antes del accidente de mi padre

\- Pues no entiendo a su madre

\- ¿Y quien si?

\- Así que su dote es Netherfield, y dígame ¿Escogió la casa en Bath?

\- No, eso quedó fuera, solo acepté que se me dejaran 10 mil libras a mi nombre, en caso de quedar viuda, aparte de los gastos para la temporada social de Londres y el ingreso de Netherfield en mío hasta que el hijo o hija que lo vaya a heredar sea mayor de edad

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Si

\- Así que es por eso que la regaño Crowley, usted pidió muy poco

\- Si, la verdad es que no había aceptado nada del contrato original y el Sr. Crowley me dijo que estaba siendo muy descuidada con mi futuro y el de mis hermanas, pero ha decir verdad la dote de Jane ya está asegurada, yo tengo Netherfield, y en los años que faltan para el debut de Mary, entre las inversiones y Netherfield se asegura la dote de ella también, es lo mismo con las más jóvenes, ya tenemos un lugar en caso de que mi padre nos deje, sí que ¿Qué más podría pedir?

\- ¿Quién va a ayudar a las Srtas. Jane y Mary con su debut en Londres?

\- Mi tía Gardiner, no somos de los primeros círculos, por mucho que mi madre pida un duque para Jane, así que ellas tendrán que ser presentadas con los conocidos de mis tíos, pero no es una sociedad despreciable, ya que a todos les va tan bien o mejor que a mi tío

\- ¿Y por qué no mi padre?

\- Porque no podemos hacer saber a sus tíos que su padre no está a su merced, si él ayuda eso solo daría de qué hablar, "¿Quién es ella?, ¿de donde viene?¿cual es su conexión con el Sr. Darcy?" no, es mejor así, además de que no hay prisa, ellas tienen todo el tiempo a su disposición para encontrar alguien a quien amen y que las ame por quien son y no por a quien conocen o cuanto dinero llevan al matrimonio, pues ya estamos aquí, nos vemos en el desayuno joven

\- Muy bien señorita, gracias por el paseo, ¿cree que podamos repetir mañana?

\- Claro, si eso es lo que usted quiere, hasta mas tarde

El joven estaba tan concentrado en la señorita que no se percato de la persona que los observaba a los dos

\- Veo que has decidido darte el tiempo de el tiempo de conocerla

\- Así es

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es perfecta padre, tal ves no perfecta, pero si perfecta para mi

\- Lo mismo pienso yo

\- Solo espero que ella me dé oportunidad de ganar su corazón, por el momento hemos acordado ser amigos

\- Es la mejor forma de empezar, después de que firmó el contrato estuvo distante conmigo como por una semana, asi que se que no le gusta ser presionada, una vez que se empiece a abrir contigo trátala como a un igual, trata de no ser condescendiente con ella, es lo que más le desagrada, déjala que ella se dé a conocer y se tú mismo, no trates de cortejarla, ella no confiará en ti si la cortejas, tenemos que agradecer a su madre por eso, terminó el Sr. Darcy con un tono de molestia en su voz

\- Supongo que es parte de lo que la hace tan diferente, ella realmente no quiere casarse, ¿Qué haremos si se llega a los 3 años y ella aún no quiere casarse?

\- Si llega ese momento y ella no te acepta y Pemberley ya no está en riesgo no tendremos más que dejarla ir

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tres años es mucho tiempo, si en ese tiempo no te la has ganado, tal ves no la mereces, y tendremos que conformarnos con ser amigos de la familia

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza

\- Perdón , pero la verdad yo espero que no tardes mucho en ganarte su respeto y si logras eso lo demás no será tan difícil, o eso creo yo

\- Esta mañana hablamos un poco acerca del contrato matrimonial, ¿Por qué no hablamos de eso ayer?

\- Por que para mi lo importante no es lo que vas a ganar si te casas con ella, quiero que veas lo que vale de ella y lo que ganamos en ella, una señora que será gentil, justa y dedicada al estado y su gente

\- Como lo rea Mama

\- Así es

\- Muy bien, paciencia entonces

 **Por el momento es todo, espero les guste este capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**

 **Airam**


	27. Chapter 27

***Quisiera, pero Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn 1808**

El Sr. Darcy pensó que sería mejor un cambio de tema

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar

\- Si vamos, la Srta. Elizabeth dijo que manejas todo por correspondencia, ¿Cómo le has hecho para que no sea rastreada hasta aquí?

\- Toda la correspondencia le llega a Crowley, quien la manda a Gardiner y el me la envía con un joven que fue contratado solo para esto

\- Ingenioso, después de todo ¿Quién pensaría en buscarte en Cheapside?

\- Exacto, ¿Y que opinas del estado o lo que has visto hasta ahora?

\- Que las señoritas han hecho un gran trabajo, ¿A quien se le ocurrió decir que las mujeres solo se deben ocupar de las cosas de la casa?

\- Hombres que no han conocido a Elizabeth

\- ¿Crees que me permita ayudar con el estado?

\- Depende de por qué y como lo pidas, ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Fitzwilliam pudiera contestar otra vos preguntó

\- Si, ¿Por qué?, después de todo Longbourn es de mi familia, ¿Por qué querría involucrarse?

Jane y Mary intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación a espaldas de Elizabeth, sabían que esto podía ser muy malo para la relación de los jóvenes, si Fitzwilliam no lo manejaba correctamente

\- Es solo que es apenas hora del desayuno y ya me siento desesperado por hacer algo, además de que se suponía que al regresar de mi Tour mi padre empezaría a involucrarme en serio en el manejo de Pemberley, y ya que no estamos allí, me gustaría empezar aquí, si me lo permiten, creo que entre los dos, usted y mi padre, tengo mucho que aprender, ¿Qué mejor momento para empezar que ahora?

\- Desayunemos y al terminar puede acompañarme a la reunión con los señores Mathews y Smythe

\- Gracias señorita

\- Y quien sabe, si todo sale bien tal ves me de tiempo de vencerlo en esa partida de ajedrez que mocionó

Tanto el Sr. Darcy como Jane y Mary soltaron un respiro, parecía que por una ves Lizzy se abría con facilidad, ojala los cosas sigan así pensaron lo tres, con cierta tranquilidad tomaron todos su lugar a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar, al poco tiempo se les unieron Kitty, Lydia y la Sra. Higgins

\- ¿Saben si mama piensa desayunar con nosotros?

\- No lo creo, aún debe estar muy molesta por lo de ayer, es bueno tener un desayuno tranquilo de vez en cuando

\- Lydia

\- Sabes que es verdad Lizzy, ¿Tío George nos vas a acompañas a cabalgar hoy?

\- Saben que si, si Elizabeth las deja salir hoy, ¿Qué clase de maestro sería si no?

\- Lizzy ¿nos dejas? Te prometo que Lydia y yo vamos bien en nuestras lecciones

\- ¿Qué dice usted Sra. Higgins?

\- Es un bonito día, había pensado en llevar a las niñas al lago por la tarde para que pudieran terminar los dibujos de ayer, pero el ejercicio les vendría bien

\- Muy bien, pero no lleguen muy tarde ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias Lizzy, dijeron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo

La familia terminó de desayunar y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas ocupaciones

En los días siguientes la familia desarrollo una rutina, para Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth, una caminata por las mañanas, platicando de lo que se les ocurriera, filosofía, historia, poesía, música, Londres, Derbyshire

Después del desayuno ambos se dedicaban a los estados de Longbourn y Netherfield, y George apoyaba en caso de surgir algo en Longbourn cuando los jóvenes se encontraban en Netherfield, que como ya hacía tiempo no tenía un encargado directo habían descubierto gran negligencia por parte del administrador anterior y se había acordado que se le dedicaría un poco mas de tiempo por parte de los jóvenes ya que les sería de utilidad a ambos, de enseñanza para Fitzwilliam y a Elizabeth para acostumbrarse a tener alguien con quien compartir las responsabilidades

Por las tarde Elizabeth se ocupaba de la correspondencia y de sus inversiones, y los Darcy aprovechaban para ayudar a las niñas con cabalgata y ajedrez

Después de la cena todos se reunían para leer libros y compartir sus opiniones sobre ellos, con tal variedad de opiniones había veces que la Sra. Higgins tenía que intervenir para evitar que estas charlas evolucionaran en debates, cuando las niñas se retiraban para dormir Elizabeth y los Darcy jugaban ajedrez, llegando a convencer a Mary de jugar en ocasiones

El Sr. Benett recibía varias visitas al día y a veces sus hijas pensaban que las visitas de los Darcy eran más apreciadas que las de ellas, pero no renegaban de nada que le diera felicidad a su padre

La única que no parecía poder encontrar su lugar era la Sra. Benett a quien podía oírsele quejando de los hijas mal agradecidas o de los hombres que nada eran de la familia y se metían en todo, claro que con los vecinos no decía nada, sabia bien que de llegar alguna queja a oídos de Lizzy por alguno de los vecinos ella no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza y dejarla sin dinero

Para el mundo exterior los Darcy solo eran socios del Sr. Gardiner a los que las Benett ofrecieron refugio por la salud del mayor de ellos, por consideración a esto, cuando ellos acompañaban a las Benett a alguna cena los vecinos parecían darles su distancia y no curiosear en sus asuntos, cosa que todos agradecían

Así pasaron las semanas hasta lo últimos días de marzo

\- Recibí carta de Rosings, comentó el Sr. Darcy a su hijo y Elizabeth una tarde en el estudio

\- ¿Y qué dice la tía Catherine?

\- Pregunta si falta mucho para que regreses? ¿Has decidido si me vas a acompañar?

\- Yo creo que sería bueno que fueran los dos

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Elizabeth?

\- Bueno he estado pensando que con todo lo hecho para proteger a Pemberley no nos hemos puesto a pensar en el papel de la Srta. De Bourg en todo esto, con una madre como la que tiene alguien debería asegurarse del bienestar de ella

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, un poco avergonzados de que ninguno de ellos hubiera pensado en ella

\- ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? Catherine rara vez deja la casa y Anne siempre tiene a la Sra. Jenkinson con ella

\- No se, la forma más fácil sería si Fitzwilliam va, no es necesario que busque hablar con ella a solas, pero tal ves la forma en que se comporte en su presencia dirá por si sola si tiene esperanzas de matrimonio como su madre o si solo es un peón para ella

\- La verdad es que esperaba poder permanecer aquí, porque mi presencia solo hará que mi tía presione por un arreglo y no es eso lo que queremos ¿verdad?

\- Aún hay tiempo para decidir, solo digo que es importante saber la posición de la señorita, después de todo Rosings es su herencia así como ustedes ella tiene mucho que perder, si no es que más

\- ¿No pensarás que vamos a dejarla sola a su suerte?

\- Espero que no, pero ella está siendo arrastrada en todo esto por su madre, de la misma forma que lo estarían tus primos si no fuera por lo que sabe tu valet, o aún peor, ellos al ser hombres pueden tener una acusación si esto llega a lo peor, pero tu prima no tendrá ni siquiera reputación limpia para ganar empleo, ¿Y qué sería de ella entonces?

\- ¿Esto es personal para ti, no Elizabeth?

\- Es solo que pienso en lo pudo haber sido si mi padre no hubiera tenido el accidente, ¿Dónde estaríamos todos si no por eso?

El silencio colgó en el aire, a ninguno de gustaba el prospecto de no tener a los otros en su vida, los Darcy encontraron una familia y las Benett hombres cuya existencia les daba esperanzas de un buen futuro

\- Voy a hacer lo posible de saber que tanto sabe Anne de todo esto, y entonces de ser inocente, te prometo Elizabeth que de ser ella inocente no habrá mal que caiga sobre ella

\- Gracias tío

 **Bueno un capitulo más, espero sea de su agrado, si hay errores obviamente son míos parece que por más que leo carias veces antes de subir los capítulos aún así hay errores, en fin no soy perfecta, se agradecen sus comentarios**

 **Por aquello del uso de Estado por Estate, recordemos que propiedad solo aplacaría a la casa, Estado involucra todo lo relacionado a la misma, la responsabilidades económicas, humanas y de servicios de un Estado, propiedad seria muy limitado y no completamente correcto, aunque si más eufónico, de hecho lo consideré, pero como es en tiempo de la regencia, opté por el termino más apropiado para ese tiempo, en la historia Beyond Longbourn hacen referencia a la ejecución del estado de la Sra. Powell, y su única propiedad era su casa de Londres.**

 **Espero con esta explicación no te sea tan chocante, y de persistir el problema menciónalo, tal ves logremos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a eso, mientras tanto muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia**

 **Airam**


	28. Chapter 28

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio***

 **Longbourn**

 **Marzo 1808**

Después de un momento de contemplación sobre la promesa del Sr. Darcy, siguieron contemplando si era bueno o no la presencia de Fitzwilliam en Rosings, cada uno por diversos motivos, hasta que el joven Darcy rompió el silencio

\- Es una lástima lo que la tía Catherine ha hecho de Anne, recuerdo que ella no siempre fue tan débil

\- Si recuerdo que ella era una niña normal hasta que le dio una fiebre cuando tenía 10 años

\- Si después de eso la tía ya no la dejaba salir ni al jardín

\- Yo no soportaría eso, es bueno que casi no me enfermo, porque a mi me desesperaría tener que estar encerrada en mi cuarto

\- ¿Ni de niña enfermabas?

\- No que yo recuerde, al menos no gravemente, solo una vez, estaba caminando uno de los senderos más lejanos del estado y empezó a llover, y me tomo un poco más que de costumbre llegar a la casa, así que me refríe, fueron los tres días más largos de mi niñez, por eso ahora cuando veo que está nublado me mantengo cerca de la casa, ¿Y tú Fitzwilliam te consideras enfermizo?

\- No que yo recuerde, pero sufrí varias caídas cuando estaba aprendiendo a cabalgar

\- Oh si recuerdo que Richard provocó al menos un par de esas muchas caídas

\- Si, le gustaba retarme cuando sabía que aún no era muy bueno

\- Hablando de primos, ¿No sería bueno contactarlos a ellos también?

\- Si lo consideré cuando Fitzwilliam regresó de su tour, pero Richard aún está en el frente y Malcom en Escocia, y sin saber que esperar de Anne prefería mantener las cosas lo mas contenidas posible

\- Aún creo que yo no debería ir, tal ves sea más fácil que mi padre hable con ella si la tía no me tiene ahí para presionar la unión

\- Yo creo lo mismo, en fin, en una semana viajaré a Londres, pasare dos días en la casa y después a Rosings, espero no pasar más de una semana ahí, pero ya veremos, mientras tanto toda comunicación conmigo debe cesar

\- Estás loco

\- De ninguna manera tío

Protestaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

\- No voy a estar en ningún riesgo

\- Como puedes estar tan seguro

\- A Catherine no le conviene que nada me pase estando en Rosings

\- Pero accidentes pueden ser arreglados, debería contactar a mi tío, el conoce hombres que pueden acompañarlo y asegurarse de que nada le pase

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No se exactamente, pero se que cuando el tiene que viajar para arreglar las cosas de sus importaciones èl viaja con hombres que se encargan de que no haya robos en el camino

\- Muy bien si con eso están tranquilos, es solo que no quiero que la atención de Catherine sea dirigida hacia aquí, si algo pasa este podría ser el único lugar seguro para Fitzwilliam como lo ha sido para mi

\- Yo tampoco creo que en Rosings estés en riesgo, pero eso no evita que me preocupe, por favor habla con el Sr. Gardiner sobre la sugerencia de Elizabeth

\- Así lo haré

\- Ahora, si entra en contacto con el Conde también tiene que estar en guardia, no lo olvide tío

\- Claro que no señorita, ¿Le he dicho que es gracioso como se preocupa usted de mi como si fuera mi madre?

\- No me ve riendo ¿o si?

\- Esta bien tendré cuidado, cambiando a temas mas agradables, ¿Cómo les va con Netherfield?

Con el tema seleccionado la concentración de los jóvenes cambió, pero ninguno olvido sus preocupaciones, por el momento cedieron ante el Sr. Darcy y no tocaron el tema por el resto de la semana, hasta que el día de su partida pidió hablar con ellos en el estudio

 **Longbourn**

 **Abril 1808**

El Sr. Darcy tenia frente a sí a los jóvenes de los que dependería el futuro de Pemberley si algo le sucedía a él y una vez mas rogaba por tener la oportunidad de verlos crecer en el futuro no solo como personas, sino como pareja, pensaba que de lograr esa unión su legado estaría en las mejores manos, así como el corazón de su adorado hijo, con eso en mente se dirigió a ellos

\- Quiero pedirles que hagan lo posible por no preocuparse por mi, Gardiner ha arreglado por dos hombres para acompañarme a Rosings, los voy a conocer en la casa de Londres, pero en caso de que algo me llegara a pasar, no, déjenme hablar por favor, no creo estar en peligro en Rosings, pero pueden haber accidentes, si algo me pasa, por favor prométanme que se apoyaran mutuamente, y que pase lo que pase siempre serán amigos

\- Lo prometo tío

\- Lo prometo Padre

\- Gracias, con esto me voy un poco más tranquilo, no olviden que los quiero a ambos, y por favor Elizabeth recuérdale a las niñas de mi cariño por ellas también

\- Claro tío, ve con cuidado y recuerda que aquí te esperamos en una semana, dos a más tardar y que no te perdonaré si no regresas, tienes alumnas que esperaran ansiosas por cabalgar contigo, ahora los dejo solos para que se despidan

Después de darle un fuerte abrazo Elizabeth dejo a los Darcy en el estudio

\- Cuídate mucho padre, aun te necesito, como mi maestro y mi padre, quiero tenerte conmigo por muchos años

\- Lo se hijo y te prometo ser precavido siempre, cuida de ellas por favor

\- No tienes que pedirlo, ahora son nuestra familia

Con un fuerte abrazo George Darcy se despidió de su hijo y se encaminó al carruaje que lo estaba esperando, aún no dejaba el estado y ya sentía la opresión de la separación, pero sabía que al estar todos juntos su familia estaba segura y eso era lo más importante, por el momento el tenía su misión y se proponía cumplir con ella, no por primera vez se preguntaba en que momento su orgullo por su nombre y sus tierras lo habían llevado a dejar de observar la bondad que se podía hallar en las personas en general y no solo en las su circulo familiar, cuando había dejado que su orgullo se interpusiera en el camino de los valores de compasión y generosidad que sus padres le habían enseñado, y agradecía una vez más tener la oportunidad de corregir sus faltas a tiempo para evitar que su hijo fallara con él, sabía que no todo seria fácil, aún había cosas por resolver, pero el camino estaba señalado y ya solo era cuestión de enfrentar las cosas conforme se fueran presentando y aunque no le gustaba del todo sabía que eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer por el momento, al ver la proximidad de la ciudad se reprocho su absorción y se propuso estar en guardia de ese momento en adelante, tenía promesas que pensaba cumplir y no dejaría nada interponerse en su camino

Puso atención el resto del camino repasando los pendientes a atender en su corta estadía en Londres y cosas que quería hacer en el poco libre tiempo que tenía, cuando entro en la calle en la que se ubicaba su casa no le sorprendió la sensación de soledad que la misma le daba al aproximarse a esta sin la compañía de su familia, pero era por el bien de todos que esta visita saliera bien, de acuerdo con su propósito se puso a atender sus asuntos tan pronto se hubo limpiado el polvo del camino, acababa de terminar una reunión con el mayordomo y el ama de llaves cuando un mozo le informó de la presencia del Sr. Gardiner y otros dos hombres

\- Hágalos pasar y que no haya interrupciones por favor

\- Muy bien señor

 **Un capitulo tranquilo por el momento, ¿Qué le espera al Sr. Darcy en Rosings?, sigan conmigo y lo descubriremos juntos**

 **AlejandraSI, AnaMa9507, Arcane Warrior 2012, Carolina460, DaffyTaffy-13666, Elizannias25, Hatake Nabiki, JOYhime, JskAmbriz, Kaori Shiny, Limon59, MauAnimeInu-Ranma, Merope98mp, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, VannyCamy, Yes I'm the shadow of the sun, alexiel21, anitahuggins1996, crisbpo, karenitapau, meimoon21, .ferreira, mencia, missfreud,** **niniparraaria** **, paucajtro, sheinapotter, , valen y yurica gracias por su paciencia en seguir con mi historia y espero que esta siga siendo de su agrado hasta pronto**

 **Airam**


	29. Chapter 29

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1808**

Una vez los hombres estuvieron en la privacidad del estudio el mozo cerró la puerta tras él, George no perdió tiempo en saludar a los recién llegados

\- Gardiner, bienvenido, aunque no te esperaba tan pronto

\- Lamento no darte mas tiempo Darcy, pero consideré que sería mejor que conocieras a los hombres que te van a acompañar a Rosings, permíteme presentarte a los hermanos Nicholas y Jason Albright, caballeros El Sr. George Darcy

\- Caballeros bienvenidos

\- Señor, es bueno conocerlo, pero como sabe vamos a acompañarlo en caridad de mozos preferiríamos que se refiriera a nosotros como lo haría con aquellos ya en su servicio

\- Perdone lo directo de mi hermano, pero por es por su propio bien, después de todo este es nuestro trabajo, y sepa que veremos por su seguridad como si usted fuera nuestro padre

\- No hay problema, pero verán que la familia Darcy no es de tratar a las personas que trabajan con nosotros como si no existieran, así que si no les molesta me dirigiré a ustedes por sus nombres ya que supongo sería confuso solo llamarlos Albright

\- Muy bien señor, si pudiera presentarnos con el mayordomo y nosotros tomaremos desde ahí, el Sr. Gardiner puede ponerlo al tanto de nuestra forma de trabajar

\- De acuerdo

Una vez los hermanos se hubieron retiraron con el mayordomo George se dirigió al Sr. Gardiner

\- Son hombres muy educados, ¿Como es que trabajan para otros?

\- Es como en muchos casos, el padre era un despilfarrador, murió cuando aún eran jóvenes y ellos tuvieron que buscar empleo para sobrevivir y ayudar a su madre, pero en muchas casas no los querían por su complexión, pudiste notar que son altos y fornidos así que no fue sencillo para ellos, los conocí en uno de mis viajes, venía de regreso a Londres con un poco de dinero, ellos estaban trabajando en el establo del hostal en el que me estaba alojando, en aquel entonces no tenía mas que a mi cochero conmigo cuando entre el establo y el hostal intentaron robarme, ellos oyeron la conmoción y acudieron a ayudarnos, el dueño del hostal los despidió y yo los contraté, pero aún no me iba tan bien y la gente tendía a alejarse de mi negocio cuando ellos estaban en la bodega y la casa parecía quedarles chica, así que al poco tiempo prefirieron separarse de mi casa y empezaron a reunir gente que tuviera el mismo problema que ellos, yo los recomendaba con otros comerciante en mis condiciones y a si sin más ellos tenían su propio negocio, ahora tiene un administrador y todo, son muy discretos con los negocios de las personas a las que acompañan, y como ya he dicho su apariencia ayuda mucho a que la gente en general guarde sus distancias y a que gente con malas intenciones lo piense dos veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa, ahora es muy raro que ellos tomen un trabajo personalmente, pero cuando fui a arreglar por gente para acompañarte y les dije que era un asunto muy importante para mi y mi familia, y ellos decidieron encargarse personalmente, te prometo que estás en las mejores manos

\- Muy bien confío en tu palabra, y noto una vez más que el ayudar a extraños corre en la familia, ¿Y tú te atreviste a regañar a Elizabeth por acercarse a mí?

\- Oye esto fue un poco diferente, ellos me ayudaron primero era injusto de su patrón despedirlos por ayudar, respecto a como trabajan no notaras ni su presencia, normalmente revisan ejes del carruaje, evitan que extraños se acerquen al mismo y uno de ellos se mantendrá cerca de ti cada vez que dejes la finca principal, dentro de la casa no pueden hacer mucho a menos que te asegures de que uno de ellos te acompañe dentro

\- No, dentro de la casa pienso mantener a Mills cerca tanto como Catherine soporte, ella tiende a meterse en todo pero un mozo mío sería darle a notar mi desconfianza y por el momento eso es algo que no puedo hacer, así como ella no puede darse el lujo de que algo me pase en su propiedad

\- Eso es cierto por el momento pero no te confíes

\- No pienso hacerlo, bueno, cambiando de tema, que me dices, ¿Cómo va nuestro negocio con el Conde?

\- No muy bien me temo

\- No tiene intención de pagar ¿verdad?

\- Me temo que no, ya informe a Crowley, pero en vista de que faltaba poco para que viajaras a Londres preferimos esperar para hablarlo contigo en persona

\- Me temo entonces que no habrá más que informarle a mi sobrino Malcom, creo que sería justo que sepa que su herencia esta en riesgo

\- No creo que le tome por sorpresa

\- Supongo que no pero Elizabeth dijo algo hace poco que me puso a pensar

\- ¿Y cuando no hace ella eso? ¿Que fue esta vez?

\- Que todos mis sobrinos están siendo arrastrados en esto por sus padres y que es injusto no pensar en las consecuencias que todo esto tendrá en sus futuros y reputaciones, ellos tienen tanto que perder en esto como mi hijo y yo

\- Muy cierto, parece que mi sobrina ha estado contemplativa, ¿Cómo crees que les va?

\- Pues por el momento son amigos, creo que él se ha ganado su confianza pero no se como va con ganar su respeto, sabes que para lo joven que es, ella sabe bien como guardar sus sentimientos y no dejar ver lo que ella no quiere que veas

Antes de que más pudiera ser dicho se oyó un toque en la puerta, el Sr. Darcy sabía que no sería interrumpido por cualquier cosa así que llamo para que pasara quien estuviera tocando

\- ¿Qué pasa Mercer?

\- Perdone que lo moleste señor pero el joven Wickham esta pidiendo hablar con usted

\- ¿Le informaste que no estoy en casa para visitas?

\- Si señor

\- ¿Y que dijo?

\- Que él es familia, que usted no se negaría a ver a su ahijado y me pidió que le informara de su presencia

No por primera vez se preguntó el Sr. Darcy como no había notado la importancia que se daba el joven, tener la temeridad de llamarse a sí mismo familia, esto tenía que parar y pronto

\- Muy bien, dame diez minutos y luego le dejas pasar

\- Muy bien señor

\- Gracias Mercer

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me retire

\- No, quédate por favor, me gustaría que estuvieras presente, el no se había preocupado en contactarme desde que Fitzwilliam se fue

\- Ahora estoy intrigado, pensé que el aprovecharía su ausencia a para conseguir tu favor y que si tu no lo habías contactado era por lo que descubrimos, ¿pero no te había contactado para nada?

\- No

\- ¿Qué paso entonces para que te buscara?

\- Le informé a Crowley que detuviera su mesada

\- ¿Le seguías dando mesada?

\- Si, quería que todo permaneciera igual hasta que hubiera llegado a un decisión respecto a él, no quería que sospechara que algo estaba mal, si él me buscaba para pedirme dinero y no me encontraba podía llamar atención no deseada

\- ¿Y que has decidido?

\- Quédate y lo sabrás

\- Vaya esto va a ser entretenido

\- Nos quedan unos minutos, ¿quieres otro trago?

\- No debería, pero si gracias

 **Wickham hace su primera aparición, ¿Qué creen que valla a suceder? dejen sus comentarios, como lo dije antes estos capítulos serán un poco tranquilos, un poco más y visitaremos Rosings**

 **Gracias por seguir con mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios, animan a seguir adelante**

 **Airam**


	30. Chapter 30

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1808**

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio esperando por el toque en la puerta, una vez que lo oyeron ambos retomaron sus posiciones

\- Adelante

\- Padrino, que bueno es verte, había esta muy preocupado por ti

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que si, perdona si te interrumpí, pensé que habían dicho que no estabas para visitas

\- El caballero es prácticamente familia, pero dime, ¿Cómo es que estabas preocupado por mi, si es la primera ves que oigo de ti en casi seis meses?

\- He venido a buscarlo padrino, pero no estaba aquí

\- ¿Y por que no has ido a Pemberley?, tu padre te ha estado esperando desde que terminaste la escuela junto con mi hijo

\- Este yo, estaba explorando opciones para el futuro padrino

\- Que bien, pero pensé que eso lo tenias que haber decidido desde antes de dejar la escuela, ¿dime que piensas hacer? Después de todo al ser hijo de un administrador sabias que tendrías que buscar una profesión al dejar la escuela y si quieres entrar al ejército ya te has tardado, ¿o es que tu padre no pudo comprarte una comisión?

\- ¿El ejercito?, pregunto el joven un poco pálido

\- Si, supongo que es por lo que te has decidido , ya que tu padre no me ha comentado que estés estudiando para clérigo, y como tampoco has empezado a trabajar con el para aprender a ser un administrador, supuse que habrías escogido el ejercito

\- No, aún no había decidido nada

\- Bueno, pues asegúrate de hacerlo pronto, yo ya he cumplido lo prometido a tu padre, y de ahora en adelante eres responsabilidad de él, por cierto que traje tan elegante, ¿donde lo conseguiste?, espero que no seas uno de esos hombres que esperan ser queridos que alguna viuda o esposa de algún hombre viejo y rico

\- Claro que no padrino

\- Muy bien sabes que no voy a permitir a nadie relacionado con mi nombre, aunque sea alguien tan insignificante como el hijo de uno de mis sirvientes, traer semejante deshonra a mi casa, te sugiero que decidas pronto, tu padre no vivirá por siempre, ahora que ya me has visto puedes retirarte, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer

\- Si padrino

\- Y George, asegúrate que tu padre me informe que has decidido, ya perdiste mucho tiempo y no voy a tolerar mas perdida de tiempo por tu parte

\- Si señor

\- Ahora vete, como ya dije tengo cosas que hacer

Cuando en joven salio del estudio, y una ves ambos hombres estuvieron seguros de su retirada, Gardiner le preguntó al Darcy

\- ¿Crees que eso será todo de su parte?

\- No, pero por el momento sabe que no puede esperar mucho de mi, por lo menos espero entienda la poca importancia que tiene para el mundo

\- Eso no va a evitar que intente tomar provecho de tu nombre, si la ropa que usa es una muestra de lo que el pensaba que podía aspirar

\- Pues tal vez no, pero es un buen inicio

\- Esperemos que tengas razón, te dejo por el momento, suerte en tu viaje y no olvides tener la guardia en alto en todo momento

\- Así lo haré, me han dicho que no seré perdonado si no regreso

\- Muy bien, hasta pronto amigo

\- Hasta pronto, Gardiner, si algo me pasa cuida a mi hijo, por favor

\- Como si fuera mío, pero no será necesario

Mientras los caballeros de despedían en la tranquilidad del estudio, afuera se encontraba en joven Wickham aún pasmado por la actitud de su padrino, cuando fue al banco ese mes a retirar su mesada y se encontró con que no había nada que retirar pensaba que solo era cuestión de ir y divertir al viejo un poco para tener acceso al dinero que se merecía, y en su mente lo merecía por tener que hacer del bufón del viejo, especialmente ahora que no se sabia nada del hijo, había albergado la esperanza encontrarlo desolado y con noticias de que el joven Darcy no era mas, y por fin él tendría la vida para la que había nacido, la de un caballero de ocio, tendría que poner frente de esfuerzo mientras su padrino vivía, pero tan pronto este se uniera a su hijo en el más allá él se daría la gran vida, conseguiría una esposa rica y una amante, tendría entrada a todos los más exclusivos clubs y todos tendrían que ser reverentes con él, por ser el heredero de Pemberley, pero parece que tendría que esperar un poco más para eso, en fin por el momento con el recuerdo de lo bien que había pasados los últimos meses decidió encaminarse a Pemberley, después de todo sin dinero solo le quedaba recurrir a quien se decía su padre, ¿Y a que se referiría el viejo al decir que el otro hombre era prácticamente familia?, ¿Sería que Fitz se encontraría atado a una mujer a su regreso? si era eso esperaba que fuera una mujer no muy bella, el ya tenía más de lo que merecía, un hombre con carácter tan débil y tan renuente a tomar ventaja de la posición en la que nació no se merecía tener tanto servido a él sin esfuerzo, y si era bella tal vez le dejaría a él dar una probada de su cama y quien sabe de qué más, ¡oh las posibilidades!

De nuevo en la soledad de su estudio el Sr. Darcy recordaba las razones de actuar como actúo con Wickham, como después de los descubrimientos hecho por Gardiner en los alrededores de Cambridge, pasó varias noches revisando su comportamiento con ambos jóvenes y descubrió muy para su pesar el favoritismo tan marcado que había mostrado al segundo, como tras recibir quejas de mal comportamiento el único que terminaba siendo regañado y castigado era su hijo, ya que él contaba con que su administrador se encargara de disciplinar a su hijo, pero al parecer no lo hacia, ya que al presentarse George ante su padre le hacia creer que ya había sido escarmentado por el Sr. Darcy, por lo tanto el joven Wickham había crecido creyendo que podría hacer lo que quisiera y no necesitaba pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, se alegraba se haber contactado al mayor de los Wickham y ponerlo al tanto de los acontecimientos, cuando el joven se presentara en Pemberley no le quedarían muchas opciones, esperaba que si se decidía por unirse al ejercito, este lograra lo que ninguno de los hombres pudo, y si no, bueno, solo quedaría una opción, ya que de ninguna manara él permitiría a Wickham convertirse en una amenaza para su hijo, él haría lo que fuera necesario para que Fitzwilliam no tuviera que pagar por los errores de otros y esa era una promesa para si mismo

Repasando sus actividades para el próximo día por última ves decidió retirarse temprano y reponerse del viaje. Ya no era tan joven como antes y por eso mismo era necesario asegurar el futuro de su hijo, de su nueva familia y de Pemberley y con un poco de suerte todo se resolvería a más tardar el 21 de Septiembre de 1810

 **Kent**

 **Marzo 1808**

El Sr. Darcy se encontraba a unas millas de Rosings, el estado de su cuñada, sabia que necesitaba adoptar una careta de afabilidad con ella, por difícil que esto fuera, era por el bien de su familia y por ellos haría lo que fuera necesario, por el momento eso implicaba permanecer una semana bajo ese techo, y averiguar la situación de su sobrina, si necesitaba ayuda no dejaría pasar tres años para ayudarla y si era parte de todo, bueno, él seguía rogando que no fuera así

Un movimiento al lado del camino atrajo la atención del Sr. Darcy y su valet, el Sr. Mills

\- ¿Quién será ese?

\- Pues por el hecho de que esta fuera de la rectoría de Hunsford yo diría que es el nuevo vicario de la parroquia, aunque no entiendo que es lo que hace al reverenciar un carruaje

\- Conociendo a Catherine, ese vivario va a ser una mezcla ridícula de servilismo y altanería, pero así lo quiere ella, no entiendo que encuentra de atractivo en halagos huecos

\- Esperemos que no tenga que soportar su presencia muy frecuentemente

\- Esperemos, no olvides las instrucciones acordadas con los hermanos Albright

\- Claro que no señor, me asegurare que nada que no haya llegado con nosotros sea usado durante su estadía, así como mantener las puertas aseguradas durante el dia, y yo voy a dormir en su vestidor para prevenir cualquier intrusión durante la noche

\- Solo espero que esto no llame la atención de Catherine

\- Esperemos que este tan distraída por la posibilidad de un arreglo entre sus hijos que no preste atención a estas medidas, aunque por lo que se de su servidumbre no hay quien le informe de los cambios

\- Siempre pensé que seria una de esa mujeres que insisten en saber todo lo que pasa bajo su techo

\- Usted sabe que realmente hay muy poca servidumbre realmente fiel a sus jefes, y la señora Rosings no es bien querida por su servidumbre, ellos se limitan a hacerle creer que la cosas se hacen como ella las pide y como no sabe la diferencia… o al menos así era en nuestra ultima visita

\- Pues por nuestro bien esperemos que así siga, pues aquí estamos, creo que será la semana más larga de mi vida hasta ahora

Tomando aliento y dirigiéndose a Mills por última vez como amigo, antes de presentarse ante la señora de Rosings

\- Por la familia, este no será nuestro último viaje a Rosings

 **Por fin llegamos a Rosings ¿Qué intenciones tendrá Catherine?, ¿Qué papel juega Anne en todo esto?, ¿Lo sabremos en esta visita?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos , Dati, Pooly y perdon a Valen23 y .ferreira, sus nombres no salieron completos la ultima vez, gracias por seguir mi historia**

 **Airam**


	31. Chapter 31

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Rosings Park**

 **Kent 1808**

Al bajar del carruaje el Sr. Darcy se dio un momento para contemplar la fachada de la mansión, la estilizada para demostrar la grandeza de la familia que la habitaba, le recordaba que el título de la familia era de apenas dos generaciones, y que a menos que su sobrina tuviera un hijo, este se perdería al morir ella, tal ves era momento de empezar a buscar posibles herederos, tal ves otra rama de la familia De Bourg, por el momento tenia que presentarse frente a su cuñada, la cual no se había dignado a recibirlo al frente de la propiedad, ¿Cuando había dejado él de notar los aires de grandeza que se daba Catherine?

En fin, se despidió del Sr. Mills y haciendo un breve contacto visual con uno de los hermanos Albright y se dispuso a entrar a la mansión

\- El Sr. George Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire, anunció el mayordomo

\- Llegas tarde hermano, te esperaba desde hace una hora si hicieras tus arreglos como te he dicho muchas veces no te retrasarías, fue el imperioso recibimiento de la que se creía una gran dama

\- Yo estoy aquí justo como indiqué en mi mensaje Catherine, en fin ya veo que estas bien como siempre y si no te molesta me voy a retirar a mi habitación, que espero sea la de costumbre, para refrescarme, por favor ve que tu administrador esté en el estudio en media hora

\- ¿Por qué no te acompañó Fitzwilliam?

\- Porque aún no regresa, por esa razón no puedo quedarme más de una semana, así que agradeceré la eficiencia de tu gente, quiero estar en Londres cuando él regrese, hasta mas tarde Catherine

Sabiendo que su cuñada estaba que echaba humos por no dominar la conversación a su gusto, no hallaba en sí mismo ganas de tratarla de otra forma, era momento de que se diera cuenta que él no era un hombre que se acobardaría frente a ella y por lo tanto no podía manipularlo a su antojo, nunca antes de ese fatídico día en Londres hubiera creído que alguien pensaría que él era fácil de manipular, pero algo en él había permitido a sus cuñados pensarlo y eso no continuaría, que sepan que no lo tendrán fácil, para nada

\- Se ve molesto señor

\- Me molesta la actitud condescendiente de Catherine, cree que puede tratarme como los seres serviles de los que le gusta rodearse, oh no me hagas caso, es solo que no se si pueda tratarla como antes, y me preocupa que eso vaya a ser contraproducente

\- No lo creo, desde el principio me ha costado trabajo entender como es que ellos creen que pueden hacerlo ceder ante ellos

\- ¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?

\- Creo que se deluden a si mismos, piensan que todas y cada una de las personas que conocen harán lo que ellos quieran solo por mérito de sus títulos y nada más

\- Si tal ves algo hay de eso, es tan solo que al verla ahí en la sala sin siquiera tener la cortesía de ponerse de pie para recibirme, como si fuera ella la Reina de Inglaterra y yo tuviera que arrodillarme en su presencia, ¿Como no noté nada de eso antes?

\- Ella siempre ha sido así, solo que ahora usted la ve bajo la perspectiva correcta, y ante usted solo creía que ella se daba aires, pero era inofensiva

\- Y ahora se la verdad, si supongo que tienes razón, quiero darme prisa, no quiero estar aquí más de lo absolutamente necesario

\- Muy bien señor

Así inició lo que se convertiría en la rutina para esa y las próximas visitas del Sr. Darcy a Rosings, caminar o cabalgar temprano por las mañanas, revisar libros, recomendar acciones, visitar arrendatarios, almorzar con la gran dama, evitar hablar sobre su hijo, más trabajo por las tarde y cenar de nuevo con la gran dama, pero cuando habían transcurrido cuatro días de su visita y él no había visto ni un pequeño atisbo de su sobrina preguntó por ella

\- ¿Donde está Anne?

\- En su habitación, tiene un muy severo resfriado

\- ¿En esta época del año?

\- Sabes que siempre ha sido delicada

\- ¿Y que me dices de su avance, supongo que ya habrás empezado a enseñarle como supervisar su propiedad?

\- Por supuesto que no, ese será el trabajo de su marido

\- Aún así, ella debería saber hacer lo necesario, después de todo con lo delicada que es quien sabe si se case siquiera, y por más que lo quieras, tú no vas a vivir para siempre

\- Claro que se casará, sabes bien que tu hijo está destinado a ser su esposo

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuando decidiste eso?, Déjame adivinar, ¿desde que nació?, no Catherine, no voy a permitir que veas a mi hijo como de tu propiedad, si quieres que Fitzwilliam se case con Anne te recomiendo que empieces por educarla, ninguna señora de Pemberley debe ser inútil, la señora de Pemberley debe ser educada, elegante, buena anfitriona, gentil y alegre y de carácter firme, una mujer que no se deje mandar por nadie solo así podrá ser buena compañera para mi hijo,

\- Tienes a la Sra. Reynolds, ella se puede encargar del manejo de la casa como hasta ahora, sabes que tengo razón, mi hija tiene el mas distinguido linaje, después de todo es mi hija y no puede haber nadie mejor que ella para Fitzwilliam

\- No lo creo, después de todo un simple resfriado la deja confinada a su habitación, no Catherine, si mi hijo no quiere casase con Anne, yo no voy a obligarlo y eso es todo, ahora me retiro, como ya te dije quiero estar en Londres cuando Fitzwilliam regrese, buenas noches Catherine

 **Hertfordshire**

 **Longbourn 1808**

Elizabeth entro en el estudio para encontrarse con un muy serio Fitzwilliam, sabia que estaba preocupado por su padre, ella también lo estaba pero no preemitiría que se hundiera en melancolía, no soportaba verlo triste, aunque no se detuvo a analizar el porque de eso

\- Si sigues con esa actitud vas a envejecer antes de tiempo Fitz

\- No todos podemos sonreír todo el tiempo, Elisa

Contesto el joven tratando de disimular su sonrisa, era curioso como con solo su presencia ella era capas de sacarlo de su morosidad

\- No me digas Elisa, reclamó ella con un puchero

\- No me digas Fitz, contestó él ahora sin evitar sonreír

\- ¿Entonces como te puedo decir?, Fitzwilliam es muy largo, y pareciera que estoy molesta contigo si te llamo por tu nombre completo

\- Ya pensaras en algo Beth

\- Muy bien solo por eso serás Will

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo para ti

\- Muy bien,y yo seré Beth solo para ti, ¿Quieres que salgamos a cabalgar un rato?

\- ¿Las niñas ya no te necesitan?

\- No, ya arreglamos lo que faltaba, en cuanto regrese el Tío George estaremos completos para festejar a Mary, él va a estar bien, sabe que no será perdonado de lo contrario

\- Tienes razón, se que la tienes, pero no puedo evitarlo, estaría perdido si algo le pasa

\- Me lo imagino, cuando lo de papá me sentía aterrada, pero con mi madre y si histeria no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, y aunque estaban mis tíos para ayudar mis hermanas eran mi responsabilidad, pero, y esto nadie ni siquiera Jane lo sabe así que si alguien se entera sabré que hablaste y no sabrás lo que te espera, pero los primeros seis meses lloraba a penas me encontraba en mi cama, así que, aunque sé que no es lo mismo porque tu padre es todo lo que te queda toma consuelo en el hecho de que él hará lo que sea por volver bien y a salvo, y que aunque no fuera así, ya no estás solo, tiene a las Benett para cuidar y para que cuiden de ti, no lo olvides, ahora ve a cambiarte, te veo en el establo

\- Si señora, y gracias Beth

 **Por fin un capítulo más, perdonen la demora pero con los niños en casa es difícil encontrar el tiempo para actualizar, espero que cuando regresen a la escuela y a la rutina poder actualizar regularmente, espero que este capitulo sea se su agrado hubo un momento por ahí en el que casi lloro**

 **No tengo un beta así que todos los errores son míos, y gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios**

 **Airam**


	32. Chapter 32

***Quisiera pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Kent**

 **Marzo 1808**

El Sr. Darcy se encontraba ya en su ultimo día de visita, seguro de haber revisado las cosas de forma pertinente y haber recabado un poco de información nueva, y aún así no estaba tranquilo, no había podido ver a su sobrina, y lo que era aún más preocupante era que ni siquiera Mills había podido recabar nada de información sobre ella con la servidumbre, así que estaba a punto de partir de Kent sin haber asegurado la pieza de información, que para él era la más importante, solo podía suponer y las opciones no eran alentadoras, así fue como se encontró recorriendo algunos de los pasillos de la mansión, al no querer estar solo con sus pensamientos decidió caminar un poco y es así como de pronto escuchó una voz llamando su nombre

\- Sr. Darcy

\- ¿Sra. Jenkinson?

\- Si, se que su valet ha intentado obtener noticias de mi niña

\- ¿Niña?

\- Si, niña, me temo que a pesar de lo que su madre quiere ella no está es condiciones de casarse y de hecho creo que sus cuñados han despedido al despacho del Sr. De Bourg, es todo lo que puedo decirle, espero usted pueda ayudar a mi niña, temo que si su hijo no se casa con ella la señora le busque otro esposo y ¿Qué clase de hombre querrá casarse bajo esas condiciones?

\- No uno al que yo le confiaría una hija mía, gracias por la información y crea que are todo lo posible por ayudar a mi sobrina

\- Gracias señor y vaya con cuidado, veo que ya sabe que sus cuñados no son de fiar

\- Hasta luego Sra. Jenkinson

Después de su encuentro con la acompañante de su sobrina al menos había confirmado una de sus sospechas, ahora sabía que el estado mental de Anne no era la razón más importante por la que Catherine quería casarla con su hijo, aparte del dinero lo más probable era que al estar Anne en no condición de ser señora de su casa, al casarla con Fitzwilliam, tanto Pemberley como Rosings quedarían bajo su dominio, ella no solo quería poder acceder al dinero de los Darcy, ella quería ser la Señora de Pemberley, ¿Como pudo haber él olvidado aquel par de temporadas en los que Catherine había hecho más que obvio que ella quería ser su esposa?, no por él claro, si no por Pemberley, él pensó que ella había olvidado todo eso cuando fue su hermana y no ella quien lo logro

Con esta nueva información todo un mundo más de problemas se habrían ante él, ya que era probable que aún el matrimonio de Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth no fuera suficiente para detener las ambiciones de su cuñada, esto tenia que ser analizado con Gardiner y Crowley y tenía que localizar el despacho que utilizaba su difunto cuñado, justo cuando ellos pensaban que habían hecho todo lo posible por frustrar los planes de sus cuñados, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, por ahora tenia que regresar con su familia y luego a Pemberley, ya había estado lejos por mucho tiempo y aunque sabía que su administrador podía manejar bien las cosas, él extrañaba su hogar y por mucho que no quería dejar a las Benett era hora de ir a casa, tal vez ellas podían ir a Pemberley, habría que preguntar

Y así paso el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Rosings considerando la posibilidad de una visita de sus sobrinas adoptivas, él sabia que su personal era discreto y que si él no lo quería, ni una palabra saldría del personal acerca de la visita, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que el joven Wickham estuviera presente, y ese era el problema principal, él no expondría la inocencia de las Benett ante él, no mejor sería ir ellos y después planear, en fin de nuevo a pensar

\- Yo no se por que no puedes extender tu visita, deberías pasar por lo menos un mes aquí

Irrumpió la voz de su cuñada en sus pensamientos

\- Ya te dije Catherine que por los problemas con mi estado en Irlanda he tenido que estar lejos de Pemberley y tan pronto como regrese Fitzwilliam iremos para allá, y espero no tener que regresar a Irlanda, pero si es necesario entonces tendremos que ir para allá de nuevo

\- Yo no se por que no dejas que tu administrador se encargue, harían mejor en regresar y hacer oficial el compromiso de nuestros hijos

\- No empieces Catherine, o me aseguraré de que Fitzwilliam no ponga un pie en Rosings, hasta el próximo año Catherine

Y con eso abordo su carruaje y partió, parecía que no había forma de que esa mujer entendiera, pero ya verá, Pemberley no será para ella, de eso él se encargaría

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1808**

\- Bienvenido Señor

\- Gracias Meser, por favor manda a Daniel a mi despacho necesito enviar un par de mensajes urgentes y por favor cuando parta Daniel envías a los hermanos Albright

\- Muy bien señor, ¿té?

\- Si también, gracias Meser

Dos horas más tarde

\- Los señores Crowley y Gardiner han llegado señor

\- Hazlos pasar Meser y por favor un poco más de té y refrigerios puede que estemos aquí por un buen tiempo

\- Claro señor

\- Darcy que bueno ver que has regresado

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Darcy

\- Gracias caballeros, y gracias por venir tan pronto

\- Sabes que íbamos a estar esperando por noticias tuyas

\- Supongo que nos llamaste aquí por lo que encontraste en Rosings

\- Si así es y a decir verdad regreso con más preguntas que respuestas

\- Eso era de esperarse, supongo que no pudiste hablar con tu sobrina

\- No, y por lo que vi en los libros, tampoco encontré una razón para la deuda de Rosings

\- Eso si no lo esperaba

\- Aunque no ha habido un cosecha excelente, ha sido suficiente para mantener el estado, los arrendatarios, aunque no en abundancia, tampoco han tenido carencia, lo que sea que ha estado endeudando a mi cuñada no es el estado y me temo que mi sobrina no está en condición de asumir su lugar como heredera

\- ¿Por su salud?

\- Por su mente, a decir verdad no me consta, en todo el tiempo que estuve en Rosings no pude ver a Anne, Mills no escuchó nada sobre ella con la servidumbre y la única pista, y eso si es confiable, fue su acompañante, la Sra. Jenkinson me dio a entender que ella sigue siendo una niña, sino de edad de mente, y me sugirió contactar con el despacho de Lewis, el cual no es el mismo que usa Catherine

\- Eso es de esperarse, ella habrá querido tener a quien viera e hiciera lo que ella quiere, y la firma de tu difunto cuñado hubiera tenido obligación de ver por las indicaciones de éste

\- ¿Has recibido respuesta de mi sobrino?

\- No, pero aún es pronto, el mensajero debe haber llegado a penas ayer

\- ¿No lo enviaste con la correspondencia normal?

\- No, lo que se refiere a tu correspondencia prefiero mantenerla con mensajeros privados, con las conexiones del Conde prefiero mantener todo lo relevante a ti privado

\- ¿Y sabemos si Wickham usó la comisión para el ejército?

\- Si, no es que desconfíe de tu administrador pero envié a uno de mis ayudantes en persona a penas me contactó tu administrador, el joven Wickham está en un regimiento en campado en Newcastle, he escuchado de el Coronel al mando es uno de los más estrictos, esperemos que el joven aproveche esta oportunidad

\- Muy bien, me preocupaba que decidiera permanecer en Pemberley, con él lejos tal ves pueda invitar a las Benett a Pemberley y por supuesto tu familia también están invitados Gardiner

\- Gracias, si las niñas deciden ir, entonces te tomaremos la palabra, aunque no se si quieran dejar a Benett solo

\- Pero no lo harían

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

\- Por que la Sra. Benett no está invitada

\- Oh, quiero ver su cara cuando le digas

\- Sabemos que ella no puede saber nada respecto a mi

\- Si, eso lo sabemos pero sino va ella, veo muy difícil que la niñas quieran ir, sobre todo Lizzy, sabes que ella adora a su padre

\- Ya lo hablaré con ellas, en fin, Crowley, ¿crees poder ubicar la firma de Lewis

\- No debe haber problema en mi firma debe haber alguien que sepa o haya oído algo

\- ¿Cuándo van a ir a Hertfordshire? ¿Van a atender el cumpleaños de Mary verdad?

\- Claro, partimos en dos días ¿y tú?

\- Yo parto mañana temprano, creo que Fitzwilliam y yo pasaremos los últimos días que estemos en Hertfordshire en Netherfield

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno, tu y tu familia van a estar ahí, y con Crowley también de visita seria menos gente, y también por apariencias, no es del todo apropiado que nos quedemos con las Benett, solo espero que Lizzy no se moleste

\- No creo, la verdad es que te vemos como familia, pero tal ves sea lo mejor, no queremos dañar la reputación de la familia

\- Así es, hasta el momento solo era yo, pero con Fitzwilliam tal ves no tarde mucho para que la gente empiece a pensar otras cosas y es mejor no llegar a eso

\- Pues entonces nos vemos en un par de días

\- Hasta pronto, y espero ya tener información sobre los abogados de De Bourg para entonces

 **Pues vamos de regreso a Longbourn, una pequeña celebración y después a Pemberley, también está cerca nuestro próximo brinco del tiempo, gracias por seguir con mi historia, seguimos en capítulos tranquilos, pero pronto, la aparición de un nuevo personaje, ¿Quién será?**

 **Airam**


	33. Chapter 33

***Quisiera pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1808**

George Darcy se encontraba de nuevo en su carruaje, considerando las diferentes reacciones que podría tener Elizabeth al saber que le había fallado, si bien la información ofrecida por la Sra. Jenkinson era útil, no era lo él había esperado, en fin, dejando eso de lado, estaba feliz, porque de nuevo iba en camino a su hogar, porque aunque Longbourn no le pertenecía, era donde se encontraba su familia, y cualquier lugar donde ellos estuvieran era su hogar, con su ultima visita a Bond Street quedaban asegurados los regalos que pensaba dar a las niñas antes de su partida a Pemberley, por que por más que no lo quisiera era momento de prepararse para las cosechas y lo que se iba a plantar para el próximo año, tal ves Fitzwilliam quiera empezar a planear las cosechas esta ves, se lo propondría, y esperaba que Elizabeth aceptara viajar este verano a Pemberley

Perdido en sus pensamientos y deseos pasó la mayor parte del camino a Meriton, y después de la parada habitual para el cambio de caballos y carruaje, uno camino a Pemberley y otro camino a Longbourn, por si las dudas, para despistar a quien lo siguiera, decidió prestar más atención, ya que podría ser caso de vida o muerte si por un descuido suyo sus cuñados sospechaban del verdadero lugar al que se dirigía

 **Longbourn**

 **Marzo 1808**

\- Vas a hacer un hoyo en la alfombra, y no estoy de humor para reemplazarla

\- Él debería de haber llegado ya

\- Lo sé, pero el que te pasees incesantemente por el estudio no lo hará llegar más pronto

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy tranquila? Pero ha diferencia de ti ya he hecho un viaje de Londres hacia aquí, y se que con el cambio de carruaje puede ser un poco más tardado, después de todo tiene que verificar que nadie siga su carruaje, y si alguien lo sigue tiene que perder a quien quiera que sea de alguna forma

\- ¿Siempre usas la lógica para mantenerte tranquila?

\- Lo intento, te propongo algo, si en una hora no ha llegado enviaremos al Sr. Hill a ver que pasa, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, Gracias

\- Pero en serio, verás que no hay nada de que preocuparse, aunque de hecho tal ves la aproveche próxima ves que vayan tú y el tío George a Tattersall para que me compren un par más de caballos, los de las niñas están bien para sus lecciones y para cuando Mary y Jane cabalgan, pero no estaría de más tener un par de reserva, ya sea para el carruaje o la granja

\- ¿Y que hay del establo de Netherfield?, Si piensas en rentarlo tal ves también seria apropiado incluir un par de caballos

\- Bueno como aún no ha habido alguien interesado en rentar es un punto para considerar pronto, pero preferiría esperar para ese tipo de gastos, en todo caso si no se usan aquí podemos mandar ese nuevo par allá

\- Vaya forma de distraerme de mis preocupaciones, me pones a trabajar

\- Funciona ¿No?

\- Pues si, y justo a tiempo, él ya está aquí, ven vamos a recibirlo

\- No, ve tú, las niñas y yo los esperamos en la sala

\- Gracias

\- Ve

\- De acuerdo

George Darcy estaba por fin en casa y feliz de ver a su hijo venir a recibirlo

\- Que gusto verte Fitzwilliam, dijo George a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba

\- ¿Pero y las niñas?

\- Elizabeth dijo que nos esperan en la sala, creo que nos quería dar un poco de privacidad, ¿todo bien por el camino?

\- Si, casi, había un carruaje al que le estaban arreglando una rueda e hizo que perdiéramos algo de tiempo pero por lo demás todo bien

\- Muy bien vamos a que saludes a las niñas y luego a que descanses del viaje, recuerda que mañana le celebramos a Mary y vas a necesitar mucha energía

\- Muy bien hijo, vamos a ver a las niñas

\- Y luego a descansar

\- Y luego a descansar

\- Muy bien, me da gusto verte bien, y aunque se que lo que haya pasado en Rosings es importante, es más importante que descanses, mañana es el día de Mary y con los Gardiner y Crowley de visita tal ves sería mejor dejar esa charla para el día después de mañana, ¿Te parece?

\- Muy bien hijo, ¿Preparaste nuestra estadía en Netherfield como te pedí antes de irme?

\- Si, aunque las niñas no estaban muy contentas con ello, pero a partir de mañana y hasta el día que partamos estaremos ahí, aun así, Elizabeth insiste en que comamos con ellas como hasta ahora

\- Perfecto, no estoy listo para pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ellas aún, ¿Crees que acepten visitar Pemberley en el verano?

\- No se, así como nosotros, Elizabeth tiene mucho que preparar para la cosecha y todo lo que conlleva para los dos estados, pero no perdemos nada con invitarlas

\- ¡Tío George bienvenido!

\- Hola Lydia, y gracias, es un gusto verlas de nuevo, y no me tomen esto a mal pero, ¿Dónde está la Sra. Benett?

\- Está visitando a la tía Phillips, queríamos que pudieras descansar así que le sugerimos ir de visita

\- Ahora será mejor que descanse del viaje y nos vemos para cenar temprano, mañana es un día importante y tienes que tener energía tío

\- Muy bien querida Jane

\- Kitty y Lydia vayan con la Sra. Higgins y terminen sus lecciones del día, y no se duerman muy tarde, hay mucho que hacer para mañana

\- Yo no se por que insisten en hacer algo mañana, yo les dije que no era necesario

\- Claro que es necesario, todos los cumpleaños son importantes así que más vale que te hagas a la idea Mary, mañana es un día importante y tú también lo eres, y no se diga más

\- Si señora

Dijeron las dos más jóvenes antes de salir corriendo de la sala, los demás no sabían que hacer, en serio era gracioso el uso de esa expresión considerando que Lizzy era una niña aún, por mucho que para todos los intentos y propósitos, ella fuera la cabeza de la familia, era una niña aún

\- Vamos no se resistan yo se que quieren reírse

Dijo la misma con las manos en la cintura, retándolos a reírse o resistirse, hasta que nadie pudo más y soltaron las carcajadas

\- Señora, pero ya verán ese par, como se atreven a decirme señora…

Salio Lizzy de la sala refunfuñando y quejándose dejando a los ocupantes de la sala a que tomaran aliento e intentar detener la risa

El día siguiente vio la llegada de los Gardiner y Crowley, y aunque a diferencia del cumpleaños de Lizzy en el se organizó un picnic, el de Mary se festejo con una exhibición musical por parte de todas y cada una de las hermanas, un pastel del sabor favorito de Mary y varios regalos de parte de los más adultos de la familia, al igual que en el cumpleaños de Lizzy la Sra. Benett permaneció ausente, pero no fue extrañada por nadie, Mary tubo una visita a solas y muy emocional con su padre, quien demostró su mejoría al escribir él, sin ayuda, "Feliz día y Te Amo Mary"

Y para cerrar el día hubo una cena muy elegante donde se sirvió todo lo preferido por Mary desde la sopa hasta los postres, la más feliz era Lizzy, al saber que había cumplido su cometido y hacer del cumpleaños de Mary especial, y sabiendo que no permitiría que ninguna de sus hermanas fuera ignorada o denigrada nunca más

 **Rosings Park**

 **Kent 1808**

\- te dije que no fueras tan insistente Catherine, ahora será casi imposible hacer que George acepte comprometer a Fitzwilliam con Anne sin antes hablar con ella, y una ves que lo haga no consentirá jamás, debiste dejármelo a mi

\- ¡Pero tu no has hecho nada!, de que sirve tener vigiladas sus casas si no está ahí, yo digo que nos deshagamos de él y cuando regrese Fitzwilliam le presentamos un contrato falsificado

\- El único problema querida hermana es que gracias a ti puede que George ya haya tomado precauciones acerca de eso, mi hombre confinó que la primera visita que tubo George en Londres fue su abogado, y peor aún, es posible que Fitzwilliam ya hay regresado, ya que también confirmó haber seguido su carruaje parte del camino a Pemberley, y como a ti te dijo que no regresaría sin Fitzwilliam, pues que otra conclusión queda, no todo está muy reciente y si George le dijo algo a alguien, así sea una sola persona y algo le pasa, la primera sospechosa serás tú y un escándalo así sería el final de todo, no ahora lo mejor es esperar un tiempo, y rogar por que Fitzwilliam no se case antes de que podamos hacer algo

\- Yo insisto en un contrato falso, puedo poner a mis abogados a hacerlo ya mismo

\- ¡Que no entiendes! Fitzwilliam no aceptará nada que no venga del abogado de su padre, no digas o hagas nada más o estarás por tu parte Catherine, te lo advierto, voy a regresar a Londres y en cuanto piense en algo te contacto, pero si haces algo, lo que sea, por tu cuenta y te descubren ni pienses en acudir a mí

 **Longbourn**

 **Marzo 1808**

La familia se encontraba disfrutando un poco de música, un último dueto entre Lizzy y Mary antes de retirarse para dormir, y el caso de los caballeros, para partir hacia Netherfield, cuando la Sra. Hill se presentó en la sala para anunciar un visitante

-El Sr. Malcom Fitzwilliam, Vizconde Layton

 **Pues estoy de vuelta, mi PC sirve de nuevo y aunque por desgracia si se perdieron varios de mis archivos, entre ellos lo que ya había escrito de mi historia, ya puedo empezar de nuevo.**

 **Lo bueno es que aunque no va a ser exactamente lo que escribí inicialmente espero no decepcionarlos, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo durante mi ausencia**

 **Y bienvenidos charon90888, YUKINORYU18, ale phoenix, La Musa Fugitiva, bella potter black lupin, thequeenredforever, fenixFATA23, mel2121, marianna28, hana-1787, Pooly, , sheinapotter, CANNIA, espero no haber olvidado a nadie**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y por seguir con mis garabatos**

 **Airam**


	34. Chapter 34

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen Si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Marzo 1808**

La primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa respecto al visitante fue Jane, quien después de recibir al vizconde apropiadamente y después hacer las introducciones necesarias pidió a la Sra. Higgins acompañara a las más pequeñas a sus habitaciones, después de una ronda de despedidas y buenas noches habló el vizconde

\- ¿Bien, y quien me puede explicar como es que mi padre ha perdido nuestro estado?

\- ¿Es solo por eso que has venido?, Preguntó el Sr. Darcy

\- ¡Solo eso, solo eso! ¿Realmente tío me puede preguntar si solo por eso?, ¿No esperaba que me quedaría tranquilo después de recibir la noticia de que si no se hace algo voy a perder el estado que mi familia ha poseído desde hace casi 100 años o Si?

\- Lamento interrumpir, comentó Elizabeth, pero ya es bastante tarde y si no emprenden camino ahora, perderán la poca luz de camino a Netherfield, y a menos que prefieran retirarse al estudio, sería mejor que traten este tema, el cual sabemos el complicado, cuando se encuentren en la privacidad de Netherfield

\- Tienes razón Elizabeth, vamos Malcom te aclararemos todo en el carruaje y lo que resta en Netherfield, buenas noches niñas

\- Buenas noches tío George

Una ultima ronda de despedidas y los caballeros que habían acordado retirarse a Netherfield se encontraban en el carruaje con la adición del vizconde, y el carruaje del mismo siguiéndolos

Es así como el vizconde se enteró del camino tomado por su padre y su tía, desde la conversación escuchada por el mayor de los Darcy, varias, pero no todas la medidas tomadas para prevenir la interferencia de los mismos en la vida del joven Darcy hasta en contrato existente entre un hombre de negocios y el Conde, del cual por la actitud del mismo este no pensaba honrar y que podría ser la razón de la perdida del estado de Matlock

La conversación duró hasta las altas horas de la madrugada, dándole tiempo al ama de llaves de Netherfield de preparar una habitación para el Vizconde, se retiraron todos no sin antes informarle al Vizconde que ese sería el último día de los Darcy antes de retirarse a Pemberley para preparar el mismo para la próxima cosecha y consecuentemente las próxima plantación

El joven se retiró finalmente con tantas ideas tratando de asimilar la situación en la que la avaricia y descontrol de su padre había puesto al patrimonio familiar, así como intentar planear medidas que le permitieran evitar ese desenlace

Al día siguiente después de que los habitantes de Netherfield dejaran el estado el joven Vizconde se dirigió a su tío

\- ¿Con que fin decidiste informarme de lo que sucedía? Porque sinceramente no he podido idear la forma de evitar la pérdida de Matlock, no mientras mi padre viva y pueda vetar cualquier decisión hecha por mi

\- Bueno creí que era justo darte la oportunidad de intentar y aunque es cierto que no puedes tomar medidas en lo que a Matlock respecta, no es lo mismo con tu fortuna personal

\- Mi estado no produce suficiente para reunir el monto necesario para rescatar Matlock

\- Acompáñanos a Longbourn y verás que no todo depende de los estados, fue la enigmática respuesta del joven Darcy

 **Pemberley**

 **Septiembre 1810**

George Darcy se encontraba en su parte favorita de Pemberley, estaba ansioso por reunirse con el resto de su familia, era increíble para èl que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde que conoció a Elizabeth Benett y todo lo que la acompañaba, este año Fitzwilliam se había encargado de los planes de plantación de principio a fin, estaba tan orgulloso del hombre que era su hijo

Solo le hacían falta unos cuanto nietos y su mundo estaría completo, esperaba que este año su hijo se atreviera a revelarle sus sentimientos a la que él esperaba sería su hija, y así sellar por fin los amorosos lazos que los unían en indelebles lazos familiares, así podría por fin llamar a todas las Benett sus hijas así fuera por matrimonio si no por sangre

Aunque no podía quejarse de la relación de ambas familias él sabia que no estaría completamente feliz hasta que fueran una gran familia, estos dos años habían pasado como agua, con la visita de Mary, Kitty y Lydia el primer año y Jane y Elizabeth por un mes el año pasado, este año, lo pasarían los Darcy en Netherfield, y después de este cumpleaños de Elizabeth solo quedaba un año más para ver los resultados de todo el trabajo realizado por la familia, también sería el año en que Jane y Mary harían su primera presentación en Londres, y se alegraba tanto de haber convencido a Elizabeth en el cambio de planes, si todo salía como él lo había planeado el nombre Benett no sería desconocido para el momento en que él presentara a Elizabeth como su futura hija

Emprendió su camino de regreso a la casa y en un par de horas, si hijo y él estarían en camino a Hertfordshire, después del Cumpleaños de Elizabeth, Jane y Mary emprenderían el camino a Londres para empezar con sus preparativos para pasar el invierno en Londres para su primer temporada en sociedad, ellas se alojarían con Lady Grantley, quien al haber casado a su único hijo aceptó respaldar a las Benett como un favor hacia él y si todo era como él lo esperaba y las jóvenes hacían su parte el nombre Benett sería reconocido aún si ninguna de las jóvenes se casaba en su primer temporada, que por lo que él había observado no sería el caso, Malcom sabia que no podía casarse antes de que la situación con su padre se resolviera, quien sabe, tal vez habría una boda doble para ese entonces

\- Que bueno que ya regresaste padre, tenemos tiempo de desayunar algo antes de salir a Hertfordshire

\- ¿Todo está listo entonces?

\- Claro que si, no por nada has pasado esta última semana obsesionado con no olvidar nada

\- Muy gracioso Fitzwilliam, ¿Llevas eso contigo?

\- Claro que si, bien guardado para que no le pase nada

\- Tu madre estaría muy contenta con tu elección

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Claro que si

\- Bien, por que espero tener el valor de decirle pronto

\- Bueno, aprovechemos el buen tiempo y salgamos que tenemos un largo camino por delante

Y es así como ambos Darcy se encaminaron a pasar un tiempo con su familia

 **Longbourn**

 **Septiembre 1810**

Como ya era tradición el cumpleaños de Elizabeth se celebró con un picnic, que era la única exposición del Sr. Benett al aire libre, el disfrutaba este tiempo en formas en las que aún no era capaz de comunicar pero él estaba orgulloso con su propio avance en comunicarse son su familia, aún así no era capaz de expresar el orgullo que sentía por su la misma, pero le costaba reconocer que si él hubiera sido un hombre diferente su familia no habrían tenido que sufrir como lo hizo, sobretodo porque el precio que pago su más querida hija era demasiado grande, ella tuvo que sacrificar su niñez para sacar adelante a todas sus hermanas y lo que era peor, tener que lidiar con el desprecio de su propia madre, por eso agradecía la presencia de los Darcy, porque en ellos ella encontraba el apoyo incondicional que él debería haberle dado no solo a ella, si no a todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora entendía que hijo o no, él tenía un deber para con ellas y en eso el había sido un rotundo fracaso, pero hoy no era el tiempo para pensar en ello, hoy era tiempo de celebrar y ser feliz, y si lo que él observaba era correcto su hija tendría el más fiel y amoroso de los esposos, él había dado su bendición a Fitzwilliam casi desde el momento en que lo conoció, no solo por lo que sabía de él a través de su padre, pero porque vio el deseo sincero de hacer feliz a Elizabeth, una cosa más en la que le había fallado, por su ejemplo de matrimonio ella era ciega a la admiración de éste pero él esperaba que ese año fuera distinto ya que por lo que sabía sería el último año en el que Fitzwilliam tenía para convencerla de su amor antes del plazo establecido en el contrato matrimonial, él quería que su hija se casara por la razones correctas, y sabía que su hija honraría en contrato de ser necesario, y aunque eso también le daría a Fitzwilliam tiempo para conquistarla, él preferiría que eso no fuera como pasara, si tan solo él hubiera sido un poco distinto tal vez no estarían donde están ahora, ninguno de ellos, tal vez las cosas si pasaban por algo, si solo el camino de todos ellos no hubiera sido tan doloroso porque a pesar de todo lo que él quisiera, sabía que esto no sería lo más doloroso que sufrirían, pero por hoy, por su hija dejaría su remordimiento de lado y si ella buscaba su consejo esperaba hacerlo mejor de hoy en adelante y por todo el tiempo que ellas lo necesitaran, si todas y cada una de sus hijas y si Dios lo quería, su yerno también

Elizabeth observaba la actitud pensativa de su padre y esperaba que a pesar de su pasividad estuviera disfrutando el día, ella por su parte no podía pedir más, tenía con ella a todas las personas a las que más quería, pronto Jane y Mary irían a Londres para hacer su debut en sociedad, una sociedad que era un tanto distinta de lo que ella originalmente había pensado, pero que ella estaba segura sería buena para ellas, solo esperaba que no tuvieran que sufrir por la insinceridad tan ampliamente desplegada en los primeros círculos, sabía que sus hermanas tenía una dote suficientemente buena para atraer buenos pretendientes pero ella esperaba que ninguna renunciara a la idea de matrimonio por amor, ella no quería verlas perder esa ilusión, pero esos eran pensamiento para el futuro por hoy ella planeaba disfrutar de su familia, Londres y lo que le deparaba el próximo año lo consideraría otro día

 **Perdón por mi larga ausencia, es solo que al retomar la escritura resulta que ya no ha sido exactamente como lo había hecho la primera ves, en ese entonces tomaba el teclado me ponía los audífonos y dejaba las ideas fluir, como ya llevaba hasta el capitulo 45, ha sido difícil recordar lo que había escrito la primera ves, y que parece que ha decidido tomar otro camino, por el momento éste fue un brinco de tiempo, tiempo de Pas y tranquilidad para nuestra familia favorita, de conocerse y de planear acciones, integra nuevos miembros, y pronto en Londres encontraremos algunos de los personajes que nos faltan, un par se brincos más y entonces lo bueno, jejeje**

 **Espero que no les decepcione este capitulo y espero verlos de nuevo pronto**

 **Airam**


	35. Chapter 35

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Grosvenor Square**

 **Marzo 1810**

Caroline Bingley estaba más que enojada, no solo era esta su tercera temporada sin recibir una oferta de el joven Darcy, esta temporada fue acaparada por las hermanas Benett, dos de cinco hijas de un insignificante terrateniente de algún lado, y ellas habían recibido la atención que ella soñaba con tener, ellas que no acudieron al más prestigioso seminario para señoritas, ellas con sus modales de campo, ellas con su insignificante dote, porque realmente qué clase de dote pueden tener siendo cinco hijas, no mucho o eso ella creía, ella no podía entender como ellas habían logrado ser presentadas en sociedad por nada más y nada menos que por Lady Grantley

Esas hermanas se habían adueñado de la temporada y por si fuera poco no había conseguido ser presentada a ellas y así compartir de su popularidad, no quedaba más, había escuchado que pronto el mayor de los Darcy partiría hacia a Kent, ese sería el mejor momento para presentarse con el más joven y conseguir como fuera una propuesta de matrimonio, haría lo que tuviera que hacer pero este año ella se convertiría en la Sra. Darcy

Ella no quería realmente recurrir a esos extremos, pero si su hermano hubiera cumplido con su trabajo de invitar al joven Darcy a su casa tantas veces como fuera posible en lugar de aceptar verlo en el club, de que le servía a ella que fueran amigos si Charles no hacia lo posible por dejarla acompañarlos y así ser vista del brazo de un de los más codiciados solteros del momento, esto no podía quedar así, ella seria la Sra. Darcy y así todo mundo olvidaría a esas Benett y si de paso se olvidaban del origen del dinero de su familia que mejor

Si definitivamente este sería el año en que ella se convertiría en la Sra. Darcy

 **Residencia Darcy**

 **Marzo 1810**

La temporada había pasado más rápido de lo pensado, y ya era tiempo de su visita a Rosings, esperando poder ver por fin a su sobrina, ya que esta sería la última oportunidad para planear algo antes de que venciera el plazo del contrato con el Conde

Fitzwilliam pasaría la pascua con las Benett en Longbourn y si todo salía bien él regresaría a Londres para encontrar que era tiempo de prepararse para una boda,

Eso si esta vez Elizabeth cooperaba claro, esa niña, y en esto era en lo único en lo que él la consideraba una niña aún, era una nuez dura de roer, pero él sabía que Fitzwilliam lo lograría, realmente no sabía a quien era que ella trababa de proteger, si a ella misma o a Fitzwilliam, ya hacía tiempo que él tenía la idea de que ella no se daba oportunidad de enamorarse de su hijo por temor a verlo regresar de Londres con planes de casarse con alguien más, y si ese era el caso, bueno entonces no habría impedimentos y si no, él no quería ni pensarlo, solo sabía que no le permitiría casarse con su hijo sólo por el contrato él quería verlos felices, y si ella no podía serlo con su hijo, entonces ambos tendrían que aprender a aceptarlo, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando una conmoción en la entrada de su casa llamó su atención

\- Le he dicho que me deje pasar, ya verá que cuando el joven Darcy oiga esto estará sin trabajo yo me encargaré de eso

\- ¡¿Que es este alboroto?!

\- Señor la joven ha pedido ser admitida en la presencia del joven Fitzwilliam, pero no tiene nadie que la acompañe y no quiso creerme cuando le dije que el joven no se encontraba

\- Sr. Darcy es un honor conocerlo al fin, el joven Darcy hablan tanto de usted y yo se que él ha querido presentarnos desde hace mucho sobre toso siendo que él es tan buen amigo de mi familia

\- Supongo que usted es la hermana de Charles Bingley, si ese es el caso déjeme decirle que en efecto mi hijo me ha dicho lo insoportable que su presencia es para él, supongo que de alguno forma escucho de mi acostumbrado viaje a Kent y pensó que sería el momento de forzar a mi hijo a casarse con usted

\- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mi? Yo solo pensé en que tal vez él se sentiría solo y vine a invitarlo a cenar con nuestra familia

\- Pues no le creo, de ser así no se hubiera presentado en esta casa sin chaperón, pero ya que está aquí voy a aprovechar y hacer algo que mi hijo es demasiado educado para hacer, quiero que le quede claro que mi hijo nunca va a casarse con usted, yo no sé que le dio la idea de esa posibilidad porque si hay algo que mi hijo me ha dicho desde el principio es que él no entendía como una arpía como usted podía ser familia con un hombre tan afable como Charles, pero volviendo al tema yo nunca permitiré que usted forcé a mi hijo en matrimonio, primero porque él ya está comprometido y segundo porque mi hijo no la soporta así que aún si usted lograra ponerlo en una situación comprometedora él no se casaría con usted, así que salga de mi casa y nunca vuelva

\- Pero, pero…

\- Nada, Meser asegúrate de informarle a mi hijo cuando vuelva de lo sucedido y que ningún Bingley va hacer aceptado en eta casa hasta que yo lo indique

Y con eso la puerta de la residencia fue cerrada en la cara de Caroline Bingley, y si ella fuera una persona normal le habría quedado claro que nunca sería aceptada en la sociedad que canto añoraba, si ella fuera una persona normal esperaría que la amistad mostrada por el joven Darcy le diera a su hermano el prestigio suficiente para lograr entrar en los círculos que ella quería, pero todo sabemos que entre toda la gente hay quienes se aferran a lo que no pueden tener y en ese momento Caroline Bingley decidió que el mayor de los Darcy se tragaría sus palabras, que no importaba como, ella y nadie más sería la Sra. Darcy, después de todo ¿Quién podría ser más perfecta para ese papel que ella?

 **Hertfordshire**

 **Marzo 1810**

Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth se encontraban en el lugar favorito de ella, bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella recostada escuchando la voz de él mientras leía en voz alta, esta no era una situación nueva para ellos, ya que ambos habían hecho el esfuerzo de pasar al menos unas horas de esta forma cada vez que el joven visitaba a la familia, ya fuera por el esfuerzo conjunto respecto a Netherfield o porque era una de las muchas visitas de ambos Darcy, a ambos les daba un tiempo lejos de las responsabilidades y en especial a ella un sentido de tranquilidad saber que había alguien que disfrutaba de la naturaleza tanto como ella, ambos disfrutaba de paz y tranquilidad, así como un sentido de pertenencia que al menos ella había optado por ignorar hasta que fuera realmente necesario analizar, por el momento él estaba aquí con ella y se proponía disfrutar de estos momentos los más que pudiera, de pronto él se quedo callado

\- ¿Qué pasa Will?

\- Sabes no hemos considerado un uso para pequeña casa de Netherfield ¿piensas rentarla también?

\- No, pensé que podía ser usada por mi mamá, así ella no tendría autoridad sobre Netherfield, porque sabemos que no importa que, ella querrá gobernar Netherfield cuando llegue el momento de ocuparlo ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Bingley?

\- Si, ¿Qué con él?

\- Pensé que ya que él quiere comprar un estado podría probar con Netherfield así estaría cerca y los dos podríamos ayudarlo, y como lo más seguro es que quiera invitarme a quedarme con él yo no estaría muy cómodo con su hermana en la misma casa y como no queremos arriesgar la reputación de tu familia tampoco me podría quedar con tu familia, tal vez mi padre y yo podamos quedar ahí y asunto resuelto

\- No sé por qué sería un riesgo para la reputación de mi familia si tú y tío George se quedan con nosotros, la gente de aquí ya está acostumbrada a verlos con nosotros

\- La gente de aquí sí, pero no sus hermanas y ellas son unas chismosas de la peor clase, no creo que ni tu mamá y su hermana sean peor que ellas en ese aspecto

\- ¿Tan mal?

\- Si…. ¿Sabes que yo te respeto mucho, verdad Beth?

\- Claro que si, igual que yo a ti, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¿También sabes que admiro mucho tu forma de ser?, tu inteligencia, tu sentido del humor y el brillo de tus ojos cuando ríes, hace ya mucho tiempo que admiro tanto en ti, y sé que aun no se ha cumplido el plazo del contrato matrimonial, pero me gustaría saber si aceptarías ser mi esposa, no por proteger a Pemberley, si no porque que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras, quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte como mereces ser amada, te prometo que dedicare todos y cada uno de mis días a hacerte feliz si me concedes ese honor

\- Yo no sé qué decir, yo también admiro mucho en ti, pero hasta ahora he intentado proteger mi corazón pensando que en cualquier momento tú podrías conocer a alguna mujer que sería perfecta para ti y tendría que verte ser feliz con ella

\- Eso es imposible, porque creo que te he amado desde el momento en que te vi

\- Desde hace mucho creo que si hay alguien a quien podría amar sería a ti y no podría soportar perderte, acepto ser tu esposa, pero me gustaría respetar la fecha del contrato, eso me dará tiempo de adaptarme a la idea, ¿Está bien?

\- Lo que sea con tal de que seas mía, te aseguro que en el tiempo que falta para septiembre tratare de dejarte sin dudas de nuestra felicidad ¡Gracias mi adorada Beth!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás

\- Muy bien, creo que debería escribirle a mi tía Gardiner, así ella puede ayudarme a preparar todo lo que necesite para la boda, creo que no pudimos decidirlo en mejor momento, con Jane y Mary en Londres ellas pueden reparar todo lo necesario para mi ajuar de bodas sin yo tener que descuidar Longbourn, si mejor momento no pudo haber

\- Y yo le diré a mi Padre cuando vuelva a Londres para el cierre de la temporada, esta noticia no se la daría por carta, además nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo lo legal y no te preocupes no hay alguien en Londres o en Inglaterra que pueda apartarme de ti

 **Y pues aquí está por fin un capítulo más, perdonen la demora pero sé que a más de unos nos ha pasado que la vida real se interpone entre nosotros y nuestros sueños de escritor, mi hija mayor se infectó de Dengue, y aunque afortunadamente no llego a amenazar su vida si fue lo suficientemente grave para perjudicar su epilepsia y desde el miércoles de la semana pasada y hasta el domingo anterior nos la pasamos con ella internada, ahora estamos a la espera de consulta con el neurólogo para que revise que no vaya a haber más repercusiones o si es necesario cambiar su medicación, en fin, espero que les guste este capítulos y si todo sale bien el próximo estará en línea el próximo domingo**

 **Como siempre gracias por su paciencia y por seguir con mi historia, todos los errores son míos ya que no tengo un beta**

 **Airam**


	36. Chapter 36

***Yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Longbourn**

 **Marzo 1810**

Fitzwilliam Darcy se sentía feliz, sabía que todo era porque al fin se había atrevido a revelar sus sentimientos a Elizabeth, tan solo el poder decir en voz alta que la amaba, que la admiraba y la respetaba le daba un sentido de liberación inesperado, y pensar que tan solo había pasado una semana y que en una semana más vería a su padre y le daría las buenas noticias en persona, como era de esperarse las Srtas. Benett y los Gardiner ya le habían contestado a Elizabeth expresando su felicidad por la noticia y con planes para empezar los preparativos y, aunque hubiera querido que la boda fuera cuanto antes Beth le había pedido por lo menos hasta septiembre, y él no la presionaría antes de eso, por el momento le bastaba con no tener que ocultar lo que sentía y así le permitía a ella acostumbrarse a ser amada y respetada, o al menos admirada, no era cosa fácil de hacer con las constantes quejas de la Sra. Benett, pero hasta él podía ver que lo que ella dijera no la afectaba tanto como antes, y eso para él ya era un muy buen progreso

\- Te vez muy feliz para estar tan pensativo

\- Pensar en ti siempre me hace feliz

Ese comentario le ganó un rubor en las mejillas de la joven

\- ¿Siempre has sido tan bueno halagando a las mujeres o es algo que aprendiste en tus viajes?, Por que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que siendo tan encantador no hayas sido blanco de innumerables mujeres en Londres?

\- Reservo mis halagos para quien se los merece, y si fui blanco de varias familias en Londres, pero ese tipo de interés viene más por el nombre y fortuna de mi familia que por mi persona, aunque es no tan marcado aún porque solo soy el heredero, si mi padre no estuviera vivo habría sido muy diferente

\- ¿Y como es que nadie se ha interesado en tu padre?, es solo que él es aún muy joven, y sin que te ofendas, aún muy atractivo

\- ¿Atractivo?

La pregunta fue contestada solo con un encogimiento de hombros

\- Creo que se debe a que todos en Londres saben que mis padres se casaron por amor, y como mi padre se separó de la sociedad por los primeros años de la muerte de mi madre, supongo que pensaron que tal vez no valía la pena el intento, pero aún así no me he salvado del todo, ya te he hablado de la Srta. Bingley

\- Sabes, no puedo esperar a conocerla, quiero determinar por mi misma si ella es simplemente necia o si realmente algo no anda bien con ella

\- Siempre y cuando me protejas de ella, tú puedes analizarla todo lo que quieras

\- ¿No me dirás que le tienes miedo?

\- ¡Me aterra!, he soñado que ella logra ponerme en una posición comprometedora y luego llego a Pemberley para encontrar todo pintado de Naranja, ¡Es horroroso!

\- Mis hermanas no la han conocido en Londres, pensé que habías dicho que su hermano conocía a las misma personas que tú

\- Así es, pero que lo conozcan como mi amigo y que lo inviten por él, son dos cosas muy diferentes, la temporada pasada ella intentó ser invitada a las mismas fiesta que yo, envió notas a las anfitrionas resaltando mi amistad con su hermano, pero, aquí también mi padre me protegió, ya que las invitaciones son dirigidas a él y no a mi, así que cuando una de las anfitrionas preguntó si la amistad se extendía a él también, él dejó en claro que él sería incluido en nuestro grupo, pero que el resto de la familia no era de nuestra incumbencia

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, así que hasta ahí llegaron sus aspiraciones de ser invitada a nuestro circulo, pero fue entonces que decidí que solo vería a Bingley en nuestro club o en lugares públicos, y nunca le escribo a casa de su cuñado, así ella no se entera que días o donde lo veo

\- Increíble, yo ya hubiera entendido que no hay interés de tu parte

\- Tú eres inteligente, la Srta. Bingley espera que todo el mundo la admire, como si ella fuera, no se como explicarlo…. Perfecta, ella cree que no hay anfitriona mejor que ella, nadie tiene un sentido de la moda tan sofisticado como el de ella, nadie es tan bella como ella…..

\- ¡Suficiente!

Interrumpió la joven entre risas

\- ¿Le has sugerido a tu amigo que la revise un doctor?

\- ¿en serio crees que esté loca?

\- No se si loca, pero nadie es perfecto, así que si alguien lo piensa de si mismo debe ser porque algo no está del todo bien con él o ella

\- Bueno tal vez un medico haga falta para ver a mis tíos, ellos también se creen perfectos

\- Si, pero ellos crecieron siendo parte de la Nobleza, aunque solo sean hijos de un Conde crecieron con gente que los alababa y les decían lo superiores que ellos eran, como todos lo nobles, en cambio la Srta. Bingley no tubo eso ¿o si?

\- Sería cuestión de hablar con Bingley, pero a él aún le hace falta carácter para enfrentarla, supongo que en privado ella debe ser muy parecida a tu madre, tu padre o la ignoraba o le daba por su lado, lo que la hacia pensar que ella estaba bien y todos los demás no

\- Y con el paso del tiempo ya no hay nadie que la haga pensar diferente

\- Supongo

\- Pues tu amigo necesita empezar a enfrentarla o ¿Qué clase de vida le espera a la mujer que se case con él?, sin el apoyo de él contra su hermana, yo no aceptaría a nadie así para mis hermanas

\- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que Mary sería perfecta para él

\- ¿no Jane?

\- Jane es su tipo físicamente, pero ella es muy serena, no se, creo que Mary es más como tú, y podría manejar a la Srta. Bingley a la perfección

\- Y su marido de paso, no, sería condenar a mi hermana a una vida como las nuestra antes del accidente, y sabes que eso es lo que he estado tratando de evitar desde que eso pasó, y además no sabes si ellas regresaran al final de la temporada con noticias

\- Tienes razón, será mejor dejar esta clase de decisiones a ellas mismas

\- Nunca creí ver el día que tú harías de casamentero

\- No hay nada de malo querer ver a mi amigo feliz, y las mejores mujeres que conozco están en esta casa, no podría pedir nada mejor para él

\- Pero como con mis hermanas la decisión debe ser de él, y él aún no ha decidido si rentar Netherfield o no

\- O si quiere rentarlo, pero el quire evitar traer a su hermana, pero sin ella no tendría anfitriona y no podría socializar de la forma debida

\- Yo pensaría que eso sería lo mejor, sin compromisos sociales puede concentrarse en el manejo del estado, así cuando compre su estado ya tendría la experiencia necesaria y solo le faltaría establecerse, y si para entonces ya ha madura lo suficiente, tal ves se esposa se encargue de la socialización

\- Y tal ves, un tiempo lejos de su hermana le haga bien

\- Exacto

\- Se lo comentaré cuando lo vea la próxima semana

\- ¿Tienes que irte?

\- Me temo que si mi Beth

Fitzwilliam tomo la mano de Elizabeth y le dio un beso

\- Me gusta saber que me extrañarás así como te extrañaré yo, pero si todo sale bien será nuestra última separación

\- Siempre te extraño, eso no lo debes de dudar, pero esta vez es diferente, no quiero que pase nada en Londres que nos separe

\- Te prometo que seré cuidadoso, que ninguna mujer y sus estratagemas podrá evitar que vuelva a ti, Te Amo Beth, y eso no va a cambiar, tal vez solo te pueda amar más y más, pero nunca menos

\- Y yo Te Amo a ti Will, creo que siempre lo he hecho, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, de perderte por alguna mujer de Londres

\- No me perderás, no mientras te tenga a ti para regresar, por que tú eres mi hogar

Rosings Park

Marzo 1810

\- Catherine necesitamos hablar

\- Claro George espero que sea por que ya recapacitaste y quieras hablar de la unión de nuestros hijos

\- No, mi opinión al respecto no ha cambiado, pero terminé mi revisión de tus libros y quiero que sepas que si para el próximo año encuentro que no manejas las cosas como yo pido no volveré, ¿si no haces caso llevaras a Rosings a la ruina y entonces que será de Anne?

\- ¡No tendría de que preocuparte se accedieras a…

La oración quedó incompleta al abrirse la puerta del estudio

\- Un mensaje urgente de parte de el Conde, su señoría

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que interrumpes de esta forma, entendiste!

\- Si, su señoría

El Sr. Darcy observó a su cuñada leer el mensaje de el Conde

\- ¿Qué Pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien nuestro Hermano?

\- No, mi hermano me ha mandado llamar a Matlock, bueno en vista de que ya terminaste será mejor que te prepares para partir, después de todo no puedes permanecer aquí si no estoy yo

\- Si eso es lo que quieres

Catherine de Bourg esperó a que su cuñado saliera del estudio para leer el mensaje de nuevo

\- Muy bien, no importa lo que digas George, Fitzwilliam se casará con Anne al final de la temporada, el plan de de mi hermano no fallara, y pensar que no se me ocurrió a mi primero

 **Bueno, un capitulo más, espero no hayan creído que abandoné mi historia, como comente el capitulo anterior hay cosas pendientes con respecto a la salud de mi hija pero por el momento hay calma, pero no le había podido dedicar mi atención como era debido, y aunque por el momento no creo que pueda volver a subir un capitulo por semana no tengan duda de que siguiere actualizando,**

 **Los que siguen mi historia tal vez recibieron aviso de dos actualizaciones, corregí un error de fechas de uno de los capítulos anteriores, y nada más**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que puedan seguir teniendo paciencia con una servidora por el momento es todo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo y como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos y anticipados**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **Airam**


	37. Chapter 37

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1810**

George Darcy se encontraba en su estudio de la casa de Londres, ya casi pasaba una semana de su abrupta partida de Rosings y sabia que la razón citada por su cañada no era estrictamente verdadera, al dejar Rosings su primer instinto era ir directamente a Hertfordshire, pero algo lo detuvo, fuera lo que fuera que hizo salir a Catherine con tanta prisa de su propia casa tenia que ver con el Conde y de ser así, no podía ser nada favorable para él o su familia. Por lo tanto regresó a Londres y contactó inmediatamente a Crowley y Gardiner, para ponerlos al tanto de lo ocurrido y entre todos empezar a investigar los mas recientes movimientos del Conde, desafortunadamente Gardiner se encontraba enfermo y no pudo ser informado hasta hace dos días, lo que había hecho una gran diferencia, ya que hasta el momento ni él ni los asociados de Crowley habían logrado descubrir algo, pero hoy, tan sólo dos días después Gardiner le había mandado un mensaje para que esperara su visita

Si algo había aprendido en los años transcurridos desde que conoció a Gardiner era que los comerciantes se encontraban mejor informados sobre los acontecimiento de los primeros círculos sociales de lo que él mismo jamás se hubiera imaginado y que esto sin duda era parte de el éxito de algunos ellos en lograr ser recibidos en estos, como por ejemplo podía citar al amigo de su hijo

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta

\- El Sr. Gardiner

\- Hazlo pasar Meser, y ya sabes sin interrupciones

\- Si señor

\- Buenas tardes Darcy

\- Buenas tardes Gardiner, perdona mi rudeza, pero, ¿Tienes noticias?

\- No te fijes ambos sabemos que todo lo relacionado a tus cuñados es demasiado importante como para fijarnos en pequeñeces, especialmente porque lo que te voy a decir puede poner todo lo que hemos trabajado por los suelos

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Parece que hace poco menos de dos semanas el Conde perdió una considerable cantidad de dinero contra el Duque de Bedford

\- ¿Cuánto dinero?

\- No lo sé con certeza, pero creo que de ser más de 5 mil libras tendrá grandes repercusiones para nosotros

\- Él va a necesitar el dinero pronto

\- Y como el estado está en garantía con el préstamo desde hace dos años él va a intentar obtenerlo por otros medios, me imagino que no te ha contactado para pedirte el dinero a ti

\- No, no lo ha hecho y Catherine no tiene forma de obtener el dinero por su cuenta

\- Eso fue lo que pensé, así que me adelanté un poco y le pedí a los hermanos Albright que manden a unos cuantos de sus mejores hombres para tu protección

\- No pueden hacerme nada sin antes casar a Fitzwilliam con Anne

\- Así es, por lo que mientras él permanezca en Hertfordshire está a salvo, también me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Crowley que empiece el proceso para obtener la licencia especial para, que de ser necesario ellos se puedan casarse sin problemas y en cualquier momento

\- No quería tener que llegar a esto, quería recibir a Elizabeth como mi hija por que ella así lo quería, no por culpa de mis cuñados

\- ¿Es que a caso Fitzwilliam no te ha informado?

\- ¿Informarme de que?

\- Supongo que él quería decirte en persona y yo voy a arruinarte la sorpresa, pero el muchacho al fin se armó de valor y le pidió matrimonio a mi sobrina

\- ¡En serio! Dime que ella aceptó

\- Así es, aunque al principio ellos querían mantener los preparativos apara cuando ella cumpliera los 19, pero bajo la circunstancias, y aún así no creo que tengan problemas por adelantar la fecha, Kitty escribe que cada día se esfuerzan más por pasar tiempo a solas, cosa que la niñas se han propuesto no permitir, supongo que te encontraras a un mi frustrado hijo cuando lo veas

\- Bueno una magnifica noticia entre todo este desastre

\- Si, por lo que deja de preocuparte por ellos, pero creo que sería conveniente contactar a tu sobrino ya que es probable que el contrato del préstamo tenga que ser puesto en efecto mucho antes de lo acordado y seria mejor si él estuviera presente

\- ¿Pero como saber lo que están planeando?

\- Mantenemos nuestra atención en sus movimientos, los analizamos y a la primer indicación que obtengamos de sus planes contraatacamos, me tomé la libertad de contactar al mayordomo de tu cuñado en tu nombre desde hace ya un tiempo, creo que fue un poco después de la investigación de tu ahijado y creo que él va a ser de gran ayuda en este caso

\- ¿Por qué apenas me dices de esto?

\- Esperaba que no fuera necesario utilizarlo, pero quería asegurarme que él tuviera un ingreso extra como compensación por avisarte de tus cuñados, creo que mostró lealtad a quien se la merece y no tiene que batallar por las repercusiones que sufrirá el Conde

\- Yo ya había planeado algo para él

\- Me lo imaginé, pero tu plan era para cuando esto terminara, si terminaba como lo planeamos, ¿Qué sería de él o de nosotros si él necesitaba dejar el empleo con el Conde antes?

\- ¿Quieres decir que has plantado gente el la casa del Conde?

\- Así es, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca o algo que normalmente hago, y tú lo sabes, pero tu cuñado no es de fiar, eso es algo que me quedó claro desde el principio así que consideré que en su caso esta acción estaba justificada

\- No estaba criticando, solo me sorprendió porque yo se que no es tu forma de ser, pero tienes razón este es un caso en el que es mejor errar en el lado de la precaución

\- Contacte a las persona que tengo en su casa y les pedí estar especialmente al pendiente, parece que dejó Londres inmediatamente después de perder con el Duque pero ya recibieron noticias de que regresa en dos días, y acompañado de tu cuñada

\- Pues entonces tenemos que empezar preparativos de nuestro lado, no quiero que por ser de prisa la boda de nuestros muchachos sea simple

\- Por eso ni te preocupes, desde que Mary y Jane llegaron a Londres para su temporada han estado comprando cada cosa que les parase que Lizzy podría necesitar para su boda, ya te imaginaras que desde que Lizzy contactó a mi mujer pidiéndole que se encargara de todo ella empezó a trabajar como si fuera a ser mañana así que prácticamente todo está preparado, solo será cosa de llamarlos a Londres y listo

\- Creo que Fitzwilliam tenia planeado regresa unos días después de mi regreso de Rosings por lo que en cuanto él regrese tendrá que visitar a su sastre

\- O mejor al mío, no queremos rumores antes de tiempo ¿o si?

\- Cierto, muy cierto, pues acéptame un trago y brindemos por nuestros muchachos y nuestra familia

\- ¡Por Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth!

\- ¡Por Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth!

\- ¡Por la Familia!

\- ¡Por la Familia!

 **Hertfordshire**

 **Marzo 1810**

Fitzwilliam se encontraba a la sombra del árbol acordado esperando a Elizabeth, distrayéndose por el momento en intentar descifrar la carta que recibió de su amigo

\- ¿Así que recibiste noticia de Bingley?

\- ¡Me asustaste!

\- No seas exagerado, sabias que estaba por llegar

\- Si pero estaba muy absorbido en tratar de entender lo que Bingley dice

\- ¿Y lo has logrado?

\- Pues parece que aceptó tu plan, pero su hermana se niega a dejar Londres antes del baile de los Compton, quien quera que ellos sean, en fin el preparará todo para que ella se quede con su tía en Scarborough y entonces él vendrá para acá

\- Esperemos que aproveche el tiempo que tendrá sin ella

\- Esperemos, y dime con que pretexto te detuvieron hoy

\- Así que sigues pensando que lo hacen a propósito

\- Claro que si, antes de que aceptaras casarte conmigo ellas no requerían tanto de tu tiempo, menos cuando salíamos a cabalgar juntos

\- ¿Pero con que fin?

\- No pueden decirle a nadie, así que tratan de hacernos impacientes para que nos casemos pronto

\- Esas niñas, las adoro

\- Yo también, y la verdad es que espero que su plan funcione y así te casas conmigo pronto, ¿esta Funcionando?

 **Un capitulo más espero sea de su agrado, gracias por todos sus cometarios y por sus buenos deseos en lo que a mi familia respecta, espero que todos hayan empezado el año de maravilla y que así sigamos**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **Airam**


	38. Chapter 38

***Quisiera pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Marzo 1810**

Fitzwilliam tenía sentimientos encontrados al entrar en la residencia de Londres, por una parte se sentía feliz de estar de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que su padre y por fin darle las buenas noticias, por otro lado la ausencia de Elizabeth se sentía mayor con cada milla que los separaba.

Buenas tardes Joven Fitzwilliam, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

Todo está de Maravilla Meser, ¿Está mi Padre en casa?

Si joven, él y el Sr. Gardiner se encuentran en el estudio

Prefecto, me deshago del polvo del camino y paso a saludarlos, avisame si el Sr. Gardiner pretende retirarse antes de que esté listo

Muy bien joven

Con el incentivo de hablar de los preparativos requeridos para su boda Fitzwilliam se encargó rápidamente de refrescarse y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, él suponía que ellos ya habrian compartido la información, y aunque sabía que habían acordado esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Elizabeth él prefería ver que todo estuviera listo y así no tener que esperar por haber dejado algún detalle sin atender, tocó brevemente a la puerta del estudio para informar a los presentes sobre la próxima interrupción y al momento de observar a ambos hombres se dió cuenta que lo que estuvieran hablando era de absoluta seriedad

Buenas tardes Padre, Sr. Gardiner perdonen por interrumpirlos pero estamos en familia así que espero no molestarlos

George Darcy no esperaba ver a su hijo tan pronto pero su gusto en el hecho no podía ser disimulado.

¡Hijo¡!Por supuesto que eres bienvenido!, me da gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa.

Buenas tardes Fitzwilliam, espero hayas tenido buen viaje, ¿Como se encuentran las niñas?

Causando problemas como siempre, ¡Padre es mi gusto informarte que podemos empezar los preparativos para la boda!

¡En serio! No sabes que gusto me da oir que por fin seremos una sola familia

Vamos yo sé que ya habías sido informado y que algo seria está pasando así que dejémonos de rodeos y hablemos de los que los tiene tan preocupados, asumo que tiene que ver con el Conde

Darcy y Gardiner intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que no podían ocultar a Fitzwilliam lo que pasaba, no solo por ser el más afectado por las acciones de sus tíos pues ninguno estaba contento porque sabían que esto tenía el potencial de manchar un momento que ellos esperaban fuera de pura felicidad para los jóvenes, pero no quedaba más.

Mi viaje a Rosings terminó muy pronto este año, Catherine recibió un mensaje urgente del Conde y dejó a propiedad tan pronto como nuestros equipajes estuvieron listos, por consiguiente este año también me fue imposible establecer la condición de Anne, pero lo que es aún peor, tanto Catherine como Henry se encuentran en Londres y nos hemos enterado que el Conde perdió recientemente una enorme cantidad dinero en contra del Duque de Bedford

Lo cual pone en riesgo lo que se había preparado en caso de que decidieran actuar, ¿Qué es lo que podrían hacer ambos en Londres?, Catherine no participa en sociedad desde su matrimonio

Es lo que hemos estado tratando de entender, ninguno de los dos puede acceder a fondos para el pago del adeudo, y a menos de que te cases con Anne antes, no pueden atentar contra mi vida

Ya se tomaron precauciones con la seguridad de la casa y la de tu padre, pero a decir verdad no nos queda claro lo que pretenden

Sea lo que sea no pienso arriesgarme, creo que es hora de llamar a las Benett a Londres

¿Lo crees realmente necesario?

Si, me hubiera gustado hacer las cosa de forma menos apresurada pero sabemos que sea lo que sea que pretendan la forma más efectiva de evitarlo es ya estando casado, con ello todas la formas de limitar su acceso a nuestro dinero y a Pemberley quedan efectivamente activadas, además no me nieguen que es sólo una formalidad, los Darcy, Benett y Gardiner Somos una sola familia, es hora de demostrarle al Conde y a Catherine lo que esta familia es capaz de hacer, es momento de dejar de esperar a que ellos actúen.

 **En Otra parte de Londres**

¡Te he dicho que no!

¡Pero no puedes esperar que acepte regresas a es lugar asi porque si!

Puedes y lo harás, te he dicho que la única razón por la que Darcy acepto ayudarme es porque le prometí que tu no estaría presente, en me dijo muy enfáticamente que si quiero empezar a aprender el manejo de un estado es dedicarme por completo a ello y si vas tú me veré obligado a socializar, y eso es algo que él considera innecesario por el momento

¡¿Pero cómo esperas que me haga una propuesta de matrimonio si no podemos pasar tiempo junto?!

Yo no espero que él te haga una propuesta, ya te he dicho que él no está interesado

¡Lo estaria si cumpliera con tu trabajo y lo invitaras a la casa!

¡Suficiente! te he dicho una y otra vez que eso no va a pasar es hora que te hagas a la idea de que no te casaras con Darcy, el baile de los Compton fue hace dos días y era el último compromiso al que acordamos que te acompañaría, sales para casa de la tía Matilde y si no tienes listo tu equipaje partirás con lo que tengas puesto, te lo advierto Caroline, es hora que entiendas cuál es tu lugar en la vida, tu mejor oportunidad de un buen matrimonio reside en que yo compre un estado, pero aún así nunca te ganará la mano de Darcy

Charles dejó la residencia con dirección al club, sabía que Darcy volvería pronto y decidió que le pediría consejo sobre cómo lidiar con Caroline, después de todo podía ver que lo que le había dicho en una de sus más recientes carta era verdad, Caroline trataría de controlarlo en todo y eso no debía ser, era momento de empezar a ser el hombre de la casa. Por su parte Caroline se encontraba que echaba chispas, como era que su hermano se atrevía a decirle que nunca se casaría con Darcy, no importaba que fuera lo mismo que el padre de éste le había dicho, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, lo único que importaba era lo que ella quería y ella lo quería a él y su prestigio, y ella se encargaría de obtenerlo costara lo que costara, si tenía que deshacerse del Padre, que así fuera.

 **Se siente bien estar de regreso, aunque los problemas no están del todo resueltos espero poder actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, como les dije antes no pienso abandonar la historia, solo que las cosas tienden a complicarse y uno se dedica a lo más urgente.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia por su paciencia y confianza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado sé que las cosas parecen lentas pero pronto todo de revelará. Me gustaría saber qué se imaginan qué planean el Conde y Catherine, quien sabe, si aciertan tal vez pueda nombrar a un personaje en su honor.**

 **Por su paciencia nuevamente gracias**

 **Airam**


	39. Chapter 39

***Quisiera pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Capítulo 39**

Londres

Julio 1810

George Darcy entró a la propiedad de los Metcalf con un incertidumbre, hoy sería la noche, y la verdad es que tenía sentido que si algo pasara con el Conde y Catherine fuera aquí, después de todos los Metcalf eran vecinos y amigos de Catherine desde hace años, aunque tal vez amigos era estrechar la cosas un poco, pero por lo menos eran lo más cercano que Catherine podía clamar como amigos.

Si bien los Metcalf no gozaban de la riqueza de antaño el baile ofrecido por ellos eran sin duda alguna uno de los eventos que denotaban el cierre de la temporada, marcaba que debutantes tendrían que sufrir la próxima temporada con la marca de no haber conseguido esposo en su primer temporada, escándalo que no sucedía antes o durante este baile no tendrían la misma importancia después y así.

Habían sido dos largos meses de planeación, en realidad hoy culminan tres años de arduo trabajo, de estar observando por encima de los hombros y de estar tratando de adivinar y anticipar el significado detrás de cada movimiento de ambos, tres años de esfuerzo por parte del Vizconde y del Capitán Fitzwilliam, aunque estos estuvieron fuera de Inglaterra por la mayor parte, no minimizaba el empeño de ambos, después de todo ellos tuvieron que ahorrar lo más posible para después invertir y repetir de nuevo, todo porque ellos querían regresar a Matlock la gloria de la que disfrutaba antes del mal manejo de su padre y abuelo.

Se concentró de nuevo en el presente cuando fue su turno de saludar a los anfitriones de la noche.

Buenas Noches Sr. Darcy

Buenas Noches, todo está esplendoroso, como es de esperar de ustedes

Muchas gracias, ¿Y que mejor cierre de temporada que la noticia que van a compartir con nosotros a la hora de la cena verdad?, pero esperaba verlos llegar todos juntos

¿Pero cuál sería la sorpresa en eso?

Tiene usted mucha razón, en fin disfrute de su noche y ojalá dentro de un año pueda compartir con nosotros otra buena noticia

Bueno, eso ya no dependerá de mi

Cierto muy cierto lo veremos más tarde Sr. Darcy

Así que lo ellos harían su movida a la hora de la cena, pues con esa información caía en su lugar la última pieza del rompecabezas, ahora sabían cuando era su momento para actuar.

 **Residencia Gardiner**

 **Mayo 1810**

Elizabeth no podía decir que estaba sorprendida por la información impartida por los Darcy, después de todo esta era precisamente lo que ella esperaba que pasara, lo único bueno de todo esto era que había traído la unión de tres familias, ya que ella sabía en su corazón que lo que Fitzwilliam había dicho era cierto los Darcy, Benett y Gardiner eran una sola familia, por lazos de amor y confianza, ella valoraba esa unión aún más que los lazos de sangre, ya que el Conde y Catherine eran un buen ejemplo de que estos últimos no garantizan lealtad.

Aún esperando que estos hermanos harían algo, ni ella había anticipado la noticia de la pérdida de dinero contra el Duque, ella contaba con que el Conde no tendría los recursos para arriesgarse, y ese había sido un grave error, pero después de todo cuando hacía el Conde lo que ellos esperaban de él.

¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

Claro que sí, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

Es sólo que sé que no es como queríamos que fueran las cosas

Lo sé tío, pero también sabemos que esta es precisamente la razón detrás de todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos tres años

Solo no queremos que lamentes algo de esta situación

Si bien es cierto que no nos casaremos en Longbourn, no veo nada de qué arrepentirme, amo al hombre con el que me voy a casar y él me ama a mí, para mí no importa nada más, casarme en Longbourn era más por mi padre que por otra cosa, pero aparte de eso no hay nada que me impida casarme con Fitzwilliam ahora o mañana, o dentro de medio año.

Entonces mañana será

Si mañana será.

Tal y como el Sr, Gardiner había dicho, todo lo comprado entre Jane, Mary y la Sra. Gardiner era perfecto al gusto de Elizabeth, el vestido era sencillo pero la seda y encaje utilizados se complementaban tan bien que Elizabeth casi llora al verse al espejo, lo mismo era para sus hermanas que la rodeaban. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la parroquia de los Gardiner y solo estuvieron presentes las tres familias que ese día se volvían formalmente una.

Fitzwilliam irradiaba felicidad un hecho que George Darcy agradecía fervientemente, ya que ello le confirmaba que lo que su hijo le había asegurado, era cierto, que él sería feliz con el simple hecho de casarse con ella, sin importar cómo o dónde.

Para los Gardiner ver tan felíz a Elizabeth era un alivio, ya que también ellos querían evitar que ella llegara a resentir el cómo se dieron la cosas, pero no cabía duda que ante ellos estaba una pareja felíz, y si la ceremonia no era lo que todos querían eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba era lo que los jóvenes sintieran y de eso no quedaba duda alguna.

Después de una pequeña celebración en casa de los Gardiner los jóvenes recibieron la primera de varias sorpresas

Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth, comenzó el Sr. Darcy, ya que no nos es posible por el momento darles el beneficio de una luna de miel permítanme darles el regalo de la privacidad, en la calle Berkeley se encuentra ubicada su casa, ya que no es una propiedad fácilmente vinculada a los Darcy les permitirá disfrutar de su estado de recién casados y aún así permitirnos contactarles de ser necesario, así mismo en años venideros le permitirá tener un espacio propio en el que despejarse de las exigencia de la temporada social, esto no quiere decir que no quiero a mis nietos bajo mi techo, esta casa les pertenece a ustedes y pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran he invitar a quienes ustedes quieran

Ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados a la mención de privacidad ya que todos los presentes entendía la razón para quererla.

Gracias Papa Darcy, no sé si por avergonzarme o por la casa, pero gracias

Con eso todos se echaron a reír.

Lizzy, por nuestra parte cuentan con un carruaje que será sólo de ustedes, y debes saber que tu tía se encargó de contratar al personal para la misma por lo tanto pueden confiar en ellos

Gracias Gardiner no saben lo felices que somos, gracias nuevamente por estar con nosotros

Siempre Fitzwilliam, cuenta con nosotros siempre después de todo somos familia

 **Londres**

 **Julio 1810**

George Darcy salió de la propiedad de los Metcalf con propósito, ubicó a uno de los mozos de su carruaje y le entregó una pequeña nota.

Cuando esta llegó a su destinatario solo leía lo siguiente

 _ **El baile antes de la Cena**_

 **Bueno un capítulo más, y nos acercamos al final, he decidido que voy a separar mi historia en dos partes, así que podrán imaginarse que quedan cuando mucho dos capítulos de esta parte, ha sido un largo camino, y la verdad es que esta historia ha cobrado vida propia, cuando la comencé al ser mi primer intento en escribir pensé que solo me tomaría 20 capítulos, pero cada vez que me siento en la computadora las palabras fluyen y ya es casi el doble de lo planeado y sigue y sigue, por lo tanto he decidido separar la historia en antes y después, ¿De que? eso ya se lo estarán imaginando.**

 **Por el momento espero no decepcionarlos con lo sencillo de la boda, pero nunca planee en que sería un gran evento, pero eso no le resta importancia ya que sabemos que todos los caminos nos llevan a ella.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, y nuevamente gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y espero contar con su apoyo en la siguiente.**

 **Atte: Airam**


	40. Chapter 40

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Londres Julio 1810**

 **Calle Berkeley**

Fitzwilliam leyó la nota de su padre y supo lo que significaba, el momento había llegado, después de su sencilla boda él y Elizabeth habían disfrutado de dos semanas de tranquilidad, pero los motivos de que esa ceremonia fuera adelantada no estaban lejos de la mente de ninguno de los dos.

Los Gardiner eran los únicos que visitaban a los recién casados, ya que George no quería ser seguido, lo cual les haría perder el elemento sorpresa, y aunque él sabía que no importaba que planearan sus cuñados, su familia estaba segura, su pendiente por el momento era Anne, sin saber qué papel jugaba Catherine en los planes del Conde ellos no podían atacarla de forma que no le quedara más que ceder su custodia a él o al Vizconde, si lo lograban sería una victoria total y si no, él no quería ni pensar que clase de destino tendría su sobrina en manos de su ambiciosa madre.

Una vez que la doncella que trabajaba en casa del Conde confirmó la presencia de una mujer a la que llamaban Srta. De Bourg todos supieron lo que los Fitzwilliam querían, solo le quedaba determinar cuando y donde, por lo tanto George comenzó a acudir a más bailes de lo que era su costumbre, nunca llegaba con su hijo, lo cual hizo que la sociedad se preguntara si el hasta entonces soltero Sr. Darcy había decidido casarse de nuevo.

Esta última parte había causado cierto grado de diversión en el más joven de los Darcy, incluso le comentó a Gardiner que no sería mala idea distraer a sus tíos haciéndoles pensar que en efecto el Sr. Darcy buscaba una esposa.

La voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué dice la nota?

Que tenemos que llegar al baile previo a la cena.

Muy bien, le informaré a los demás

Una vez que Elizabeth regresó a donde el resto de la familia se encontraba, Fitzwilliam recordó el resto de los preparativos, pronto fue obvio que sólo George era incapaz de aparecer en todos los bailes ofrecidos por los conocidos del Conde, por lo tanto tan pronto como el Vizconde y el capitán Fitzwilliam regresaron se unieron en la misión de determinar que baile sería usado por su familia, por lo cual desde ese momento cada uno se presentaba en dos diferentes bailes por noche, hasta hoy, era un alivio para él saber que después de hoy ya no tendrían que esconderse, no que el planeara mostrarse mucho en lo que restaba de la temporada, solo quería ser capaz de acompañar a su esposa en sus paseos por Hyde Park, y tal vez una noche de Ópera.

Tampoco quería mostrarse tanto que corrieran el riesgo de que los chismes le llegaran a la Sra. Bennet antes de tiempo, ese era otro de sus pendientes, después de enfrentar a sus tíos aún quedaba informar a las Sra. Bennet del matrimonio de su menos favorecida hija.

Pero eso lo dejaría para otro día, hoy era necesario emprender el camino hacia la casa de los Metcalf y enfrentar a sus tíos.

 **Casa Metcalf**

George Darcy vio llegar a sus cuñados acompañados de la mujer que suplanta a su sobrina, como él no había logrado ver a Anne en estos años no puede decir si hay parecido o no, pero es claro en la actitud de la mujer que ella no es Anne, ella actúa correctamente, es tranquila y obediente, pero obviamente saludable, ¿Cómo pensaban sus cuñados cumplir su plan?, era todavía un misterio pero por el momento él estaba feliz de saber que no había oportunidad de éxito para sus cuñados.

Su mente volvió a la visita del Conde un par de noches atrás

Que sorpresa, hace mucho que no me visitabas

Lo mismo digo George, es solo que ya sabes como de absorbente puede ser el manejo de los estados y con Malcolm en Irlanda, pero no he venido a quejarme, es solo que he escuchado algo que me dejó preocupado

¿Y qué puede ser?¿Qué escuchaste?

Que tienes planes de casarte de nuevo y como no he sabido de Fitzwilliam desde poco antes de tu visita a Rosings, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien entre ustedes

Oh, ¿Pero a quien se le ha podido ocurrir que me voy a casar de nuevo?, no eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que Fitzwilliam ha estado tan inmerso en el manejo de Pemberley que yo he tenido un poco más de tiempo para relajarme y he preferido cubrir yo nuestra obligaciones sociales y así dejar poco a poco el manejo del estado totalmente en sus manos.

Eso está muy bien, si lo que dijo George Darcy le molestaba el Conde no lo dejó ver, ¿Y donde está él? hace tiempo que no lo veo en Londres

Bueno él casualmente está en Pemberley, ha habido problemas con un par de granjas y él ha pedido ser quien se ocupe, pero ya no debe tardar en regresar

Bueno magnífico, ahora que sé que todo está bien me retiro, y no seas un extraño visitame pronto ¿De acuerdo?

Muy bien

Cuando Gardiner le comentó sobre Fitzwilliam diciendo que si sus cuñados pensaban que George tenía intenciones de casarse sería una buena distracción no lo tomó en serio, pero después de la visita del Conde no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo le habrían permitido vivir sus cuñados de haber tenido éxito en casar a Anne y Fitzwilliam, afortunadamente no habría oportunidad de averiguarlo.

¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo tio?

¡Malcolm! no me di cuenta cuando llegaste

Lo supuse, como ya he dicho estaba usted muy pensativo, Richard ya está aquí también, pero él ha decidido esperar por la llegadas de los novios

Muy bien supongo que ellos no deben tardar

¿Y cuál es plan?

Por el momento lo acordado, dejarnos ver, que todos piensen que todo está bien, pero llegado el momento no permitirle ni a tu Padre ni a Catherine hablar de más, ¿Estás listo? Sabes que ellos no nos la pondrán fácil

Lo sé, pero ha decir verdad mientras tenga a Richard para apoyarme creo que estaré bien

Sabes que también cuentas con nosotros

Lo tendré en cuenta, ahí viene Richard

¡Tío que gusto verlo! Hermano

Que bueno que estés aquí Richard, ¿Listo para la vida de civil?

No, pero ya que, usted sabe que mi hermano no es capaz de hacer nada sin mi

¡Richard!

Silencio Malcolm, vas a llamar la atención, y el carruaje de ya sabes quien ya está aquí, solo espero a que se acerque el fin de este baile y les aviso

¿Y donde están hoy Jane y Mary?

Ellas y los Gardiner estaban con Elizabeth y William

¿No salieron hoy?

¿Preocupado por la competencia hermanito?, Bromeo Richard

No, sólo curiosidad

Si Elizabeth logró convencerlos todos llegaran juntos , pero Gardiner y Jane insistieron en que esta noche no era el momento de un anuncio en masa

Así es ella, no queriendo llamar la atención y sin embargo ella es un imán de atención

Estoy de acuerdo, y de cierto modo ellos tienen razón, mientras menos seamos, más discretamente podremos manejar todo o al menos eso espero

Como si tía Catherine nos lo fuera a permitir, ella no conoce el significado de la palabra discreción, ella solo sabe gritar y exigir, no que ello le sirva de algo en otro lugar que no sea Rosings

Richard, es hora ve por ellos

George Darcy y Malcolm Fitzwilliam dirigieron su atención a la pista de baile observando como el Conde y Catherine se aproximaban a los músicos, el momento había llegado.

 **Hola de nuevo, pues ha llegado el momento, sólo un capítulo más, como lo comenté anteriormente, el próximo capítulo cerrará la primera parte de mi historia, pienso tomarme un tiempo para hacer algunas correcciones en esta primera parte, y una vez eso esté listo comenzaré a trabajar en la segunda parte, la cual será en un fic aparte, por el momento gracias por su paciencia y por seguir mi historia espero disfruten este capítulo, yo ya estoy al borde de mi silla con lo que viene.**

 **Airam**


	41. Chapter 41

***Quisiera, pero yo no escribí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen si***

 **Londres**

 **Julio 1810**

 **Casa Metcalf**

Henry Fitzwilliam Conde de Matlock observaba con atención los alrededores del salón de baile, observó la llegada de George sin preocupación, sabía, o al menos eso pensaba él, que una vez echo el anuncio del compromiso George no tendría más opción que ceder a este, una vez Fitzwilliam y Anne estuvieran casados la parte final del plan comenzaría, por fin sus años de paciencia rendirían frutos.

Estos últimos tres años habían visto un gran atraso en ellos, Henry había pensado que tras la muerte de su hermana su cuñado estaría tan destrozado que sería un blanco fácil, pero había subestimado su sentido del deber, su siguiente oportunidad sería la ausencia de su sobrino, la soledad debería haber llevado a George a las manos del Conde, pero ni siquiera él podría haber previsto las circunstancias que habían hecho desaparecer a George por casi un año de la vida de sus cuñados, primero esa emergencia en Escocia, que sabiendo la clase de terrateniente que era su cuñado era fácil aceptar que él había preferido ver su resolución en persona, luego el regreso de su sobrino y la absorción de ambos en enseñarle a este último el manejo de todas sus propiedades, con visitas esporádicas y correspondencia frecuente se aseguraba de que Fitzwilliam sería el candidato perfecto para solventar sus problemas, y si algo quedaba talvez incluso salvar Rosings.

Una vez George que no fuera parte de sus vidas Fitzwilliam sería fácil de manipular, después de todo ese era el objeto de todas esas charlas que él había tenido con el impresionable joven durante los años de descuido de su padre, si de algo Henry podía estar seguro sería de que su sobrino cumpliría con su deber para con su familia.

La vos de su hermana lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

"Y bien, ¿Ya decidiste en que momento hacer el anuncio?"

"Podrías bajar la voz Catherine, ¿Qué paso con todas las lecciones de tu institutriz sobre el comportamiento de una dama?"

"No me vengas con eso ahora Henry, yo digo que ya estas tardando, el siguiente baile precede a la cena y si hacemos el anuncio ahora los que no hayan escuchado lo aran durante esta y para mañana no le quedará a George más remedio que apoyarnos"

"Muy bien, busquemos a tus amigos y hagamos el anuncio, la presencia de nuestro querido cuñado nos servirá para darle fuerza a nuestro anuncio, por cierto ¿Donde está tu hija?"

"Seguramente bailando sabes perfectamente que esa mujerzuela está sacando provecho de "su temporada", sinceramente espero que no nos haga quedar en ridículo"

"No te preocupes ella sabe las consecuencias de no comportarse como debe en público, por algo escogí a la hija de un caballero, eso y su detectable cuerpo claro"

Con los hermanos en movimiento Richard sabía que los próximos instantes serían definitivos para el fin de la velada, así que rápida pero discretamente se aseguro de que las piezas clave se encontraran en su lugar, lo mismo con los refuerzos.

Mientras tanto George Darcy y Malcolm Fitzwilliam centraron su atención en el Conde, este era el momento, los últimos años de plantación y esfuerzo protegerían a Pemberley y su gente, pero las acciones de estos últimos instantes serían la diferencia entre el escándalo o la preservación del legado de dos familias.

"Su atención por favor", se escuchó la voz de Lord Metcalf "Nuestro amigos el Conde de Matlock y su señoría Catherine de Bourg tienen un anuncio que hacer"

"Gracias mi a amigo, es un gran honor estar presente aquí esta noche todos los presentes sabemos lo magnifico que son nuestros anfitriones, hoy marca un día especial para nuestras familias, Catherine y yo estamos orgullosos de anunciar…"

"Al Sr. y la Sra. Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire y Casa Darcy de Londres" se escucho la fuerte vos de George Darcy desde el lado contrario del salón de baile.

 **Longbourn**

 **Julio 1810**

La Sra. Benett observaba por su ventana el paisaje nocturno, cuando su hermano Gardiner pidió la presencia de sus hijas en Londres ella se había emocionado, tal vez la ausencia de Lizzy le permitiría retomar el control de su hogar, pero no había sido posible, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas había ella imaginado que su peor enemigo sería una de sus propias hijas, ¿Y qué si ella despreciaba a esa hija en particular? Después de todo ella la había desafiado al no ser el varón que ella quería que naciera, era su obligación de hija aceptar todo lo que ella dijera y no al contrario, y peor aún es que ni con ella ausente podría ejercer la más minima autoridad la servidumbre se limitaba a decirle que no podía entretener, que no podía usar el carruaje, que no, que no y que no, porque la Srta. Lizzy no lo había autorizado, pero ya vería, cuando regresaran sus hijas, ella retomaría las riendas de su hogar y pobre de Lizzy, pagaría por estos años de humillación y miseria y por alejarla de sus queridas Lydia y Jane, ella sabia que ellas no preferían a Lizzy pero tenían que estar bien con ella por que ella controlaba el dinero, pero ya no más, ya no más.

 **Por fin un capítulo más, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero lamento decir que mi computadora paso a mejor vida definitivamente en agosto del año pasado y por el momento no hemos podido reemplazarla, pero reitero que la historia no ha sido abandonada y que tengo la firme intención de terminarla, este capsulo fue escrito poco a poco en mi tablet que al tener ya casi 5 años no ha sido muy cooperativa, gracias su paciencia a los que me han seguido desde el principio y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios.**

 **Atte: Airam**


End file.
